


The Forced Claim

by mrs_potter_2000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, M/M, Mates, Omega Louis, Punishments, Sibling Incest, Spanking, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_potter_2000/pseuds/mrs_potter_2000
Summary: In a world where alphas and omegas are matched Louis Tomlinson hopes that he gets a lovely kind alpha who cares for him unconditionally...or even better, no alpha at all. So what happens when he gets matched with not one, not two but three of the harshest, most traditional alphas living?...***He couldn’t help himself as he looked up, seeing three nearly identical men before him – triplets by the looks of it. One had curly brown locks hidden mostly by a black beanie. The skin that Louis could see was littered with tattoos and he had piercings in his eyebrow, lip and ear. The second triplet had slicked back hair of the same colour and thick rimmed glasses sat on his nose. The last triplet had the same brown burly locks as the first but that was all. He seemed almost innocent. The one feature that stood out the most about the three siblings was their sparkling emerald green eyes. Louis gasped once he realised that he had not one, not two but three alphas. Three dominating ass alphas that looked as though they were crafted by the gods themselves. Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, here we are with a new work!  
> This is why I've been super slow with updates on 'St Peter's School for BDSM' which if you haven't read...well why not?
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think in the comments or you're always welcome to kik me at georgiepotter2000
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_Potter_2000

“Wake up Louis, it’s your birthday!” Louis groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore his parents tugging him from the grips of sleep. “Louis, now!” He immediately shot up, giving his father the eye for using a lesser version of his alpha voice. Louis had presented as an Omega the day after his thirteenth birthday and his family had accepted him openly and fully supported him in his decision to continue his education and eventually become a primary school teacher. 

When a Pup turns 13 they present as either an Omega, a Beta or an Alpha. In the old days the different ranks would be split and each taught their role in society. Omegas would be taught how to cook, clean, sew and raise Pups as well as how to please their future mates. Betas would be trained in combat to feed into the military while alphas would be taught life skills. It was an alpha’s role to care for their mate and Pups so they learnt a trade and then eventually set out to work and provide. 

Nowadays however Omegas could do as they pleased and while some chose to be traditional others chose to continue their education or learn a trade. Most counties accepted the changes straight away while others resisted. There was now only one county that held old traditions and Blackforest

Blackforest was the place mothers warned their children about and the place most omegas avoided at all costs. Alphas in Blackforest had complete control over their omegas and could force them to stay home whether the omega liked it or not. Louis and his family lived about half an hour’s drive from Blackforest and Louis made sure to never stray that far. 

“Hurry up Louis, you’ve got your matching in two hours.” His mum reminded him before tugging Louis’ dad out of the room with her. Louis sat up and looked round his room, feeling a sense of nostalgia as he would most probably never sleep in this room again. Today was his turn to take the match test to see which available alpha would best suit him. Once and alpha and omega are matched they are expected to be together for the rest of their lives. However on the rare occasion alphas rejected their omegas and those omegas were often alone for the rest of their lives. 

Despite the continuous progress society made with omega rights omegas had no control over the matching process and if an omega wanted a way out of a relationship there wasn’t one. Louis frowned, mulling this over as he got up and had a shower. He hoped that he would end up with a nice, kind and caring alpha who would support him in his pursuit of being a primary school teacher. Or even better, he would be one of those extremely rare omegas who didn’t match with anyone and he could carry on with his life without the worry of pleasing an alpha and baring his children.

A short while later Louis was in the car on the way to the matching centre, a box clasped in his hand. It was tradition for an alpha and omega to exchange gifts when they were matched as a sign of goodwill. Louis had saved up for months to buy a chain with a little paw print on it as a charm. Louis thought that it was cute and he smiled as he ran his thumb along the edge of the box as he pulled up outside the matching centre. He took a deep breath and opened the door, pocketing the box as he walked up to the entrance, shivering as the snow crunched under his feet. Walking up to the front desk, Louis smiled politely at the lady sat behind it. Judging by the collar round her neck she was an omega and she smiled brightly back at him. 

“Hey, you here for the matching test?” She asked, shuffling a few papers on her desk. 

“Yes ma’am.” Louis smiled, addressing her formally as he was trying to make a good impression. “I’m Louis Tomlinson. Just Louis is fine though.” 

“No need to call me ma’am Louis.” The young woman laughed. “I’m Rosie by the way.” She tapped her keyboard a few times before nodding. “Phone please.” She held out her hand and Louis handed it over somewhat reluctantly.

“Why do you need my phone?” He asked, watching as she put it in a plastic bag, named it and then locked it away. 

“Mainly so that you can’t cheat during the test. Your alpha will be given it when you’ve been matched.” She explained, smiling at Louis as she tapped her keyboard a few more times. “You’re in room 10A; just down the hall on your right. The computer is all set up for you, the door locks once you close it and you have an hour to complete the test. You should answer all the questions as truthfully as possible and we should have you matched within around 15 minutes. Good Luck.” 

“Okay thank you.” Louis smiled before turning and following Rosie’s instructions to the room in which he was going to take his test. He opened the door and took a deep breath before shutting it. Louis quickly situated himself at the computer and looked over the questions. 

Name: Louis Tomlinson.

D.O.B: 24/12/1991

Sexual orientation: Gay.

Gender: Male.

Rank: Omega.

Sexual Experience: None.

How many children would you like in the future? 2 maximum

The questions went on and on and many of them had Louis blushing. He finally finished with a few minutes to spare and he collapsed back into his chair just as the door opened and the computer screen went black. He left the room and followed the signs to the toilet and then waiting room. He sat there, tension building in his body until his name was finally called. He shot up and hurried to the door where Rosie was stood smiling. 

“Have I been matched?” He blurted, combing his hand through his already dishevelled hair. 

“Yes.” Rosie replied, her face breaking into a wide grin as Louis squealed slightly. “But I’m not allowed to tell you anything else.” She interrupted, seeing the flood of questions waiting to overflow from Louis’ mouth. Louis groaned and continued to follow her through the maze of corridors. “Here we are.” She pointed to a plain white door and Louis faltered. 

“Are they in there?” He asked, suddenly feeling tiny. 

“No Louis, your alpha will be here in about 5 minutes. Go in and kneel by the chair and they’ll be there soon.” Rosie smiled before opening the door for him. “Just so you know, once your knelt don’t look up and the door will lock behind you once it closes.” 

“Thank you.” Louis smiled a genuine smile despite his nervousness. 

“No problem. Good luck Louis.” She gave him one last smile before she turned and walked back down the corridor. Louis took another deep breath before entering the room. He shut the door, hearing it lock, before he looked around the small room. 

Strangely there where three chairs but Louis shrugged, doing as Rosie had said and kneeling in front of them. He had his forehead resting on the edge of the closest plastic chair when he heard the door open. Taking a deep breath Louis straightened up so that his head was no longer against the chair. He heard multiple footsteps enter the room and felt panic begin to rise up. Louis tried to distinguish the number of different people in the room but his rising panic did nothing for his rational mind. 

He couldn’t help himself as he looked up, seeing three nearly identical men before him – triplets by the looks of it. One had curly brown locks hidden mostly by a black beanie. The skin that Louis could see was littered with tattoos and he had piercings in his eyebrow, lip and ear. The second triplet had slicked back hair of the same colour and thick rimmed glasses sat on his nose. The last triplet had the same brown burly locks as the first but that was all. He seemed almost innocent. The one feature that stood out the most about the three siblings was their sparkling emerald green eyes. Louis gasped once he realised that he had not one, not two but three alphas. Three dominating ass alphas that looked as though they were crafted by the gods themselves. Fuck.

“I don’t recall telling you that you could look up omega.” The scary one drawled, looking down at the tiny omega in front of him. If there was one thing Louis was conscious about it was his body. He was short – especially against these giants – and he was curvy, ‘birthing hips’ his mother used to say. Louis immediately looked down again, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Sorry alphas.” He murmured, ducking his head. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak either.” The scary one growled slightly this time and Louis whimpered.

“Oh stop it eddie, you’re scaring the poor boy!” The words were followed by a slap, no doubt one of the brothers hitting the scary one – eddie? That didn’t seem quite right. 

“Don’t call me that.” The scary one growled again as Louis heard the three of them sitting down in the chairs in front of him. 

“You can look up Princess.” One of the alphas spoke and Louis tentatively looked up, seeing the scary one sat directly in front of him, the curly one to the right and the nerdy one to the left. Louis sat back on his heels and felt himself blush again as the three alphas locked him in the gaze. 

“What’s your name?” The curly one asked, flashing Louis a toothy grin. 

“L-Louis Tomlinson.” He stuttered, his gaze flicking over the three alphas before he averted his eyes back to the floor, not liking the uncomfortable silence. 

“Aww he’s so cute! Can we keep him Eddie? Please Please.” Louis looked up to see the curly one gripping onto the scary one’s arm – there was no way Louis would refer to him as ‘eddie’ – and pouting with his full pink lips. Louis cowered under the scary one’s harsh gaze as he directed it towards Louis. 

“I don’t know, reckon he’s up to scratch?” The scary one leant back in his chair, observing the cowering omega before him. Louis couldn’t believe that he might be rejected, he might actually get out of this and continue with his life the way he wanted rather than the way they wanted. 

“Don’t be so mean!” The curly one slapped the scary one’s arm and frowned at him. “Come here Lou. Can I call you Lou? I think it’s kinda cute.” The curly one rambled a little before stopping. He held out his arms and Louis tentatively stood up. The curly one gestured him closer and Louis took a step closer, freezing as the alpha pulled him into his arms. The alpha pressed his nose into Louis’ neck and hummed in content causing Louis to cringe away.

“Come one then, let’s go.” The scary one sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. 

“Y-you’re taking me with you?” Louis stuttered, not believing his shit luck. Not only did he get three fucking alphas but one quite clearly didn’t want him. 

“Yes. Now hurry up, or are you too thick to take orders?” The scary one mocked, a crooked smirk gracing his face. it was then that Louis decided there was no way in hell he was going to stay with these triplets. As they walked out of the room they walked past the bathroom Louis used earlier and he got an idea.

“Alphas, sirs. Please may I use the loo?” He asked, crossing his legs as though he were desperate. The scary one looked over him sceptically before nodding. 

“Be quick. We’ve got some papers to sign in the reception so we’ll meet you down there. Be quick or I swear to god I’ll spank you over the reception desk. Understand?” The dominance in the alpha’s tone was undeniable and there was a fire burning in his emerald green eyes.

“Yes alpha.” Louis nodded, baby blue eyes wide. 

“Go on then.” The alpha waved him away and Louis hurried off. Louis stood over the sink and splashed his face with cold water, hoping that it would calm him. He looked at himself in the mirror and put a cold hand to the back of his neck, trying to be rid of the feeling of the alpha sniffing his neck. Taking a deep breath Louis moved to the door and walked quickly to the reception. He saw the alphas stood at the front desk, talking to Rosie as they filled out a form of some sort, their backs to the door. Louis quietly snuck past them and was just past the door when he heard the curly one call him.

“Louis, over here!” Louis didn’t look back as he broke into a run across the car park, heading for his car. He was quicker than most omegas and he used this to his advantage, moving as quickly as he possibly could until his hand finally grasped the door handle. Louis opened the door, climbing in and locking it. He looked over to see the alphas nearly at his car so he started it up and backed out, wincing as the scary one slammed his fist into the bonnet as Louis backed out of the parking space. He changed gear and floored it, not paying any attention as to where he was going. 

Before long the gas meter on his car was flashing empty and much to his despair his car gave up, forcing him to pull over on the side of the road. He whimpered as he watched a large black truck pull up behind him and the three alphas he had tried so hard to ditch climbed out. He whimpered again when the door of his car flung open and the scary one grasped him by the collar of his best dress shirt, pulling him out of the car. Louis took one look at the alphas’ blazing green eyes and protruding canines before he let out a full blown whine, dropping his head in submission as the pheromones emitting from the alphas overwhelmed him, his omega instinct kicking in. 

Louis couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him as the alphas man-handled him so that the scary one was behind him and the other two were either side of the trembling omega. They tilted his head forward so that all three of them had clear access to his neck. Nothing could’ve prepared Louis for the pain he felt as all three alphas pierce his skin with their teeth. The claiming of an omega was meant to be a special moment that declares love between mates but if an omega was claimed against their will then it was extremely painful. Louis screamed but he couldn’t fight back, his entire body going boneless as his instincts told him to submit. 

Once they were finished Louis began to sob, the three of them dropping him and howling, declaring to the world that they had claimed their omega. Louis ignored them, pulling his knees to his chest and full-out sobbing, ignoring the freezing chill of the snow against his clothed skin. Pain lingered in his muscles and where the triplets’ fangs had pierced his skin burnt as though someone had stabbed him with white-hot needles. Before long the curly one scooped him up, tucking Louis’ nose into the alpha’s neck. As much as Louis hated it, being so close to an alpha and breathing in their scent calmed him down. The curly one shushed him gently and carried him to the truck. The nerdy-looking one opened the back door and helped get Louis situated on the backseat. 

The scary one and the nerdy one were both sat up front, the curly one sat in the back with Louis. When they finally pulled up to the cabin in a small clearing Louis was pleasantly surprised. He had been expecting a cave or a shack at the most but instead he was greeted by a sturdy-looking rather cosy cabin, covered in a blanket of powdery white snow. During the ride Louis wiped away his tears and controlled his sobbing, resolving instead to be the biggest pain-in-the-ass omega possible. 

“You like it?” The nerdy one asked as they walked up to the front door, the other two in front. Louis ignored him and reluctantly followed them inside the cabin, knowing that it was pointless running as he would either be caught or would get lost and die in the surrounding woods. Looking round the tiny entryway. Through a door to his right was the living room and there was another door directly in front of him. Just to the left of him was a narrow staircase leading upstairs. The alphas walked into the living room and Louis went to follow.

“Don’t be rude omega.” The curly one scolded, cuffing Louis round the back of the head. “Answer Marcel’s question.” He growled slightly, fixing me with a burning glare. He must have realised that Louis had calmed down and could most likely sense a change in Louis’ demeanour.

“It’s pretty.” Louis answered, locking onto the curly one with his own glare. He watched as the three alphas sat on one of the two sofas but Louis didn’t move, just standing and watching. 

“Sit omega.” The scary one ordered, pointing to the opposite sofa. Reluctantly Louis did as he was ordered, not wanting to be yelled at just yet. The nerdy one was sat in the middle of the three triplets and he placed a hand on both of his brothers’ knees. 

“Okay Louis, so as I’m sure you figured out, my name is Marcel. This is Harry and this here is Edward.” The nerdy one (a.k.a Marcel) gestured to first the curly triplet and then the scary one. “And I’m also sure you figured out that we’re triplets and are all alphas. Edward’s the oldest, then it’s me and then little Hazza here is the youngest.” He smiled at Louis and reached up to ruffle his younger brother’s curls. Louis frowned, preferring the triplets’ sharp edges and harsh words to their kindness and love as that way he knew where he stood. 

“That’s enough Marcel, what we should be talking about is the rules.” Edward interrupted his younger brother as Marcel went to continue talking. Marcel pouted and even Louis had to admit that he was kinda cute. But only a little bit. Edward’s hard glare fell upon Louis and the younger lad shivered slightly, the gaze of the alpha both dominating and scary.

“Rules?” Louis croaked, his blood running cold. 

“Yes omega, don’t make me repeat myself.” Edward rolled his eyes and Louis frowned again, glaring at the alpha.

“I have a name you dick.” He muttered only for Edward’s eyes to flash dangerously. 

“Watch yourself.” He growled and Louis could see his nails getting slightly longer – the first signs of someone shifting from anger. 

“Apologise.” Harry spoke for the first time, looking between Edward and Louis before he gaze settled on the little omega. 

“What for?” Louis growled slightly, pulling his feet up onto the sofa and hugging his knees to his chest. “He’s being a dick so I called him a dick.” At that all three alphas growled, suddenly furious. Edward shot up and stood over the now trembling omega, glaring at him with burning emerald eyes.

“Okay I’m sorry.” He whimpered slightly, tucking his head into his knees. 

“Get off the couch, you don’t deserve to sit there.” Edward ordered, gripping Louis by the claiming marks on his neck and guiding him to the floor. Louis couldn’t help the shiver that went through his body as Edward made contact with the marks on his neck. Edward moved to sit down again, glaring down at the small boy. 

“Now, rules.” Louis hung his head dejectedly and nodded, knowing that there was no point in fighting the alphas for now. 

“Rule number one you will be respectful at all times. Be that towards us or any guests we may have round.” Edward began, looking down at Louis sternly. “We won’t ask you to address us formally all the time but you should always be respectful. Louis nodded. “Rule number two is that we always expect the cabin to be clean and tidy when we return home from work.” Edward went on and on, explaining everything that was expected of Louis. He was then given a piece of paper and a pen and told to copy them all out. Louis did his best and it took minimal prompting before he finally had them all written down.

Louis’ Rules.

Rule one: I must be respectful at all times to both my alphas and their guests. This includes no use of profanity.

Rule two: I must keep the cabin clean and tidy.

Rule three: I must cook/ prepare three meals a day for my alphas.

Rule four: I must obey my alphas.

Rule five: I must not touch myself sexually or engage in sexual relations with anyone other than my alphas. I will also not touch any other alphas (particularly male) without explicit permission. 

Rule six: I must obey my alphas to the very best of my ability and will do my best not to displease them.

Rule 7: If I do disobey or displease my alphas I will accept the punishment given and strive to make peace and do better

Rule 8: I will not leave the cabin without one of my alphas or without their explicit permission.

Rule 9: I will allow my alphas to provide and care for me in any way they see fit. 

Rule 10: I will always inform my alphas if I feel uncomfortable in a polite and respectful manner. 

Rule 11: I will allow my alphas to control my diet and feed me when necessary.

Rule 12: I will not touch Marcel’s books without permission.

The last one was added by Marcel, the other two brothers rolling their eyes but nodding for Louis to write it down anyway. Louis finished writing out the rules and Harry handed him some thumbtacks, telling him to pin it to the wall above the mantleplace. Louis did as he was told before he sat back down on the floor in front of the alphas again. 

“Well done Princess.” Harry smiled, leaning forward to ruffle Louis’ feathery hair. Louis flinched away from the alpha’s touch and shuffled back, not liking the intimacy of the action. Harry frowned but pretended that the action didn’t hurt him. 

“Please, when can I see my family?” Louis asked, looking up at the three alphas tentatively. 

“We’re your family now.” Marcel said, though not unkindly. At Louis’ quivering lip he hurried to reassure the little omega. “Don’t cry little one.” He cooed slightly. “We’ll arrange to have your stuff brought over and I’m sure we can arrange a visit or two once you’ve settled in.” Louis just nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest again, resting his chin on them. 

“Come on, let me show you around.” Harry stood up and held out his hand to Louis. Louis stood up, ignoring the hand and motioning for Harry to lead the way. Instead he felt a sharp slap to his backside. 

“Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!” He exclaimed, turning round to face Edward while rubbing his backside.

“Harry offered you a hand up and you ignored him. It’s rude.” Edward fixed Louis with a glare. “And now you swore. Over my lap.” Louis blanched and shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back, bumping into Harry’s chest and starting. 

“No. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Louis was close to crying again now and Marcel turned to Edward to reason with him. 

“You need to give him time to adjust Eddie, you can’t pull him over your lap for every little infraction.” He put a hand on Edward’s arm to calm him as he tilted the eldest brother’s face towards him. “Calm down.” Edward took a deep breath and nodded before turning to Harry. 

“Get him out of my sight.” Louis couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his mouth and he gladly let Harry usher him out of the room. 

“Sorry about that Princess.” Harry smiled slightly and put a hand in the small of Louis’ back, guiding him through the door leading straight into the next room. Louis didn’t say a word and simply allowed Harry to guide him, thinking over Edward’s seemingly short temper. “This is the kitchen.” Harry gestured around the small room. It was cozy with a little gas oven and four rings on the stovetop. There was little counter space and the entire thing was made of dark wood. In the corner of the room sat a round table with four chairs and a red tablecloth. 

“It’s pretty.” Louis commented and Harry flashed him a smiled. 

“My brothers and I built everything you can see here.” Harry reached out to touch a cupboard door and looked back to Louis. 

“That’s impressive.” Louis nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Harry took Louis’ hand in his and moved to tug him out of the room only for Louis to snatch his hand back. “Don’t.” He scowled and Harry’s brows crashed down over his eyes. 

“Don’t pull away from me Louis. You’re mine and my brother’s and if I want to hold your hand I will.” The alpha glared at Louis harshly and Louis whimpered, holding his hand out again.

He took Louis’ hand and gripped it tightly before he tugged the omega back through the door back into the entryway and towards the stairs. Up the stairs were two rooms. Directly at the top was a bedroom with a massive bed that took up about half of the space. There was a single wardrobe and chest of drawers. Through a door on the opposite wall was a bathroom with a sink and a bath with a shower.

“Where’s the toilet?” Louis asked, frowning a little. 

“Outside.” Harry pulled Louis back down the stairs. 

“What? I’m not going to the toilet outside! I’m not a savage.” Louis protested and Harry let out a growl, causing Louis to flinch back. 

“Then don’t go at all, it doesn’t bother me.” Harry gripped Louis’ neck and Louis felt himself cower under Harry’s touch. Harry hauled him back into the living room, pushing him to the floor in front of the other two triplets. Louis blanched when he saw Edward and Marcel locking lips, Edward’s hand fisting tightly in Marcel’s curls. They broke apart and Edward glared down at him. 

“I heard you being rude omega, you’re going to be punished.” Louis frowned up at him and shook his head. 

“All I said was that I didn’t want to piss outside.” He grumbled, moving to stand up only for Marcel’s low growl to keep him on the floor. 

“Go make lunch. My brothers and I need to discuss your punishment.” Louis open his mouth to argue but Edward growled out ‘Now’, the beginnings of his alpha tone slipping into his tone. Louis jumped up and hurried into the kitchen, opening the bread bin to find a loaf of bread. There was no fridge but when Louis opened a door that lead to the pantry. He found a hunk of ham and carried it back out, finding the knives and cutting slices of bread and ham before making sandwiches. Louis then caught sight of the back door and got another idea. He crept towards it and tried the handle to find it unlocked. He was just opening the door when it was suddenly slammed shut and Louis could smell the anger radiating from Marcel behind him. 

“You’re in so much shit omega.” He growled, taking Louis by his claiming marks and dragging him to the table. He pushed him into a seat before finishing off the food and carrying it to the table. He didn’t give Louis anything but instead called his brothers in. The three of them ate in silence, ignoring Louis’ presence. 

“Do I not get any?” Louis huffed, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Sure.” Harry smiled. “When you ask nicely.” He took another bite and looked over at his omega. Louis frowned but complied as he was hungry, not having had breakfast that morning.

“Please may I have some food sir?” Louis asked, not being able to help himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Without the attitude.” Harry growled, glaring at Louis. Louis repeated the question and Harry complied, holding out a slice of his sandwich. Louis went to take it but Harry moved it out of his reach again. “Bite.” He ordered before holding the sandwich out again. 

“I am not eating out of your hand like some submissive little omega.” Louis growled, turning away from Harry’s hand. 

“Then you’re not going to eat at all.” Harry shrugged, putting the sandwich back on the plate and turning to talk to his brothers. Louis slumped onto the table, pouting. After a few minutes his stomach growled, urging him to just take the food. He took a deep breath, sitting up and asking for food for a third time. Harry complied, holding out the sandwich again. This time Louis took a tentative bite and chewed before swallowing. He couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction that overcame him as Harry ruffled his hair as a reward for doing as he was told. 

“Well done Princess.” Harry cooed, pinching Louis’ cheek. Louis blushed before huffing and slumping back in his seat. “I think you should know Louis that we will feed you most of the time because we like being able to control your diet so you can stay fit and healthy enough to bare our Pups.” Harry cracked a smile and held out the sandwich again only for Louis to refuse to bite into it. 

“I don’t want to eat out of your fucking hand and there’s no way in hell I’ll bare your stinking Pups.” Louis growled out, glaring at the three alphas sat around the table. Edward shot up, growling at Louis and making the little omega cower slightly but he held his ground. He took hold of Louis by the ear and dragged him to the back door. He dragged him outside through the snow and to a wooden post in the backyard next to what looked like an oversized dog kennel. Edward picked up a length of rope attached to the post and looked down at the disobedient boy in front of him. 

“Shift.” He growled in his alpha voice and Louis’ body had no choice but to follow the order. A minute or so later Louis stood as his rustic brown wolf, glaring at the alpha with his blazing blue eyes. Edward tied the rope round Louis’ neck and then stood looking down at the wolf. He picked up the box that had fallen out of Louis pocket when he shifted before he spoke.

“We were going to give you another chance but you blew that. Now you can stay here until dinner. If you’re then willing to submit and follow our rules we’ll let you in or you can stay out here until you are.” Louis felt his resolve become steel and he lay down in the snow, watching as Edward turned his back and walked back into the cabin. After an hour or so the biting cold of the snow penetrated even Louis’ thick fur coat and he gave up, retreating into the dog kennel. 

***  
Louis spent the next three days shivering in the cold, refusing to give in to his alphas. Sometime during the first night he had tried to shift but something was stopping him. It didn’t take him long however to figure that the entire rope had been soaked in wolfsbane, from the dull burning round his neck to his inability to turn again. His suspicions were further confirmed when he spotted the little patch of it growing just at the edge of the woods. Contrary to popular belief wolfsbane was not poisonous to werewolves, it just weakened them to the point where they couldn’t shift anymore. Extended exposure to wolfsbane would probably eventually kill a werewolf but Louis prayed that he would die of hyperthermia before that happened. 

The alphas kept him fed but only ever enough to keep him alive. And it was raw meat. The thought of it made Louis’ stomach churn. Every time they came out in order like clockwork. Edward brought out dinner just as the sun was rising over the trees. Marcel brought lunch out just as the sun was peeking through the clouds directly overhead and just as it was getting dark Harry would bring him dinner. 

Each time one of them came out they would ask if he was willing to submit and Louis would simply turn his head away. The alpha would then reach out to pet him and immediately be thankful of their reflexes otherwise each brother would be missing numerous finger. They would then empty the contents of the metal bowl they carried – normally chunks of venison or beef – onto the snow in front of Louis and walk away. The first few times they did it Louis was too proud to eat off the floor but after a day or so he was so hungry he would scarf down whatever they put in front of him.

He watched as Harry came out on the evening of the fourth day and decided that he couldn’t stay out here any longer. He whined as the alpha moved closer and lay down, resting his muzzle on top of his paws. For the first time he didn’t flinch as the alpha’s hand moved closer to him and he didn’t snap as he began to tentatively scratch behind Louis’ ear. Harry put the bowl down beside him and held out a chunk of meat towards Louis. Louis took it carefully and ate it before licking clean the fingers Harry held out to him. This continued until the bowl was empty and Louis instinctively nuzzled into Harry, hoping to god that Harry would accept this as him saying sorry and let him in. A cabin with three asshole alphas would be better than spending another night in the snow. 

“You ready to come in Princess?” Harry asked, stroking the fur on Louis’ back. Louis whined and nudged his nose against Harry’s hand. “Okay then.” Harry grinned and untied the rope from round his neck, Louis yipping and bouncing around the yard once he realised he was free. Harry laughed and watched as Louis wiggled his butt in the air, signalling he wanted to play. Harry just laughed again and shook his head, walking up to the back door and opening it, ushering Louis inside. 

“Shift back then Princess.” Harry ordered gently, holding up a big fluffy blanket. Louis did so and then caught sight of Edward and Marcel sat at the kitchen table. Harry wrapped Louis up in the blanket and scooped him up, resting Louis on his hip as he walked over to the table. He sat Louis on his lap and held him to his chest, allowing Louis to absorb his body heat. Harry began to eat his own meal, feeding Louis a mouthful of food every now and then. Once they’d all finished Edward leant back in his chair and looked at them both. 

“So he submitted?” He asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Sort of.” Harry replied, rubbing Louis’ arm to keep him warm. At Edward’s look he continued. “He let me pet him and feed him out of my hand. And he kept nuzzling into me. I figured that was good enough progress.” Harry shrugged, running his fingers through Louis’ hair as the omega whimpered. Edward nodded before looking at Louis properly. 

“Come here omega.” Louis shook his head and nuzzled further into Harry. Louis didn’t see the look Harry gave Edward but he heard the elder one sigh. “Louis?” Edward asked making the omega look up in surprise. “Please would you come here?” He asked and Louis was slightly shocked at the kind tone the alpha used. He hesitantly nodded and pulled the blanket tightly around himself before walking slowly round the table. Once he got to Edward he paused, looking up at the alpha reluctantly. The alpha did his best to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. 

“How you feeling?” He asked, stroking his hand through the omega’s feathery hair making him shiver. 

“Cold sir.” He whispered, looking away from the alpha, feeling his dominance overwhelming. 

“Let’s get you some clothes Princess.” Edward spoke.

“Hey! That’s my nickname, get your own!” Harry protested, pouting at his older brother. 

“Fine.” Edward rolled his eyes before tilting Louis’ face towards him with two fingers under his chin. He looked at the shivering omega’s face intently before deciding. “Pup.” He smiled and this time he seemed genuine. Louis whined.

“Pup?” He protested, stamping his foot a little. 

“Yes. I like it.” Edward confirmed, looping his arm round Louis’ back. When he felt the omega tense he took his arm back. Louis simply pouted and watched as Edward stood up.

“Come on Pup, let’s get you some clothes and then you can clear up.” Edward placed his hand in the small of Louis’ back and guided him into the entryway and up the stairs to the bedroom. He walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. He held them out to Louis before turning back around and continued to rummage through the drawers. He turned back round to find Louis stood in the boxers, his arms crossed protectively over his chest. 

“Here.” Edward held out the oversized sweatshirt and Louis pulled it on, the hem coming down to about halfway down his thighs, the sleeves ending about an inch from his fingertips. He couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck and blossomed over his cheeks as Edward’s eyes went dark with lust. Edward took a deep breath to control himself before he gestured for Louis to follow him back down the stairs, Louis dragging the blanket down the stairs behind him. Once they reached the bottom Louis looked into the living room to see Marcel engrossed in a book and Harry curled up in his lap, trying to distract Marcel with a conversation. Louis automatically made to go join them but Edward stopped him, taking the blanket and throwing it onto the sofa opposite the two alphas.

“Remember what I said about cleaning up the kitchen Pup?” Edward asked, running a hand through Louis’ hair. Louis nodded and Edward nodded towards the kitchen. “Off you go then I’ll come with you to help tell you where to put things.” Edward gently pushed Louis towards the kitchen, coming to realise that the omega – their omega – reacted better to loving reassurance and gentle coaxing. 

Once they were in the kitchen Louis moved to the sink and tried to figure out how to run hot water but no matter which way he turned the taps he couldn’t get it to work. 

“Sir?” He asked, turning to the alpha. 

“Yes Pup?” Edward grinned, seeing the omega frown slightly at the nickname. 

“How do I get hot water?” He asked, sounding slighty exasperated. 

“Heat it up on the stove.” He explained, motioning to a cupboard just to the left of where Louis was standing. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled out a saucepan, filling it up and putting it on the stovetop. While he was waiting for it to heat up he scraped the last of the food on the plates into the bin and stacked them up by the sink. After a few minutes he moved he warm water into the sink, added some soap and began to wash up the plates, glasses and cutlery. Louis then dried up the items and put them in the cupboards and drawers Edward indicated. Louis then wiped down the counters and sides before emptying the sink and turning to the alpha watching his every move. 

“I’m finished.” He smiled tentatively and was surprised when the alpha reciprocated the gesture. 

“Let’s go join the others then yeah?” Edward suggested and Louis nodded, following the alpha through the door that led straight into the living room. The other two alphas were in the same position as before only Marcel had his hand over a disgruntled Harry’s mouth. Louis laughed and then blushed as all three alpha’s eyes locked onto him. 

Marcel broke the awkward silence by pushing Harry off his lap, crying out and wiping his hand on his jeans. When Edward levelled him with a look he only shrugged.

“He licked me.” Harry sat up, groaning slightly. He stood up and cuffed Marcel round the back of the head before slumping down on the sofa beside him and leaning on his brother. Louis watched as Edward sat down beside his brothers before choosing to sit on the other sofa, winding himself into the blanket. He looked up to see all three alphas smiling at him.

“What?” He whined slightly, tucking the blanket up to his chin as he pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“You’re nesting little one.” Marcel explained once he realised his brothers were awestruck. 

“What? No I’m not!” he protested, sitting up and pouting. The alphas just laughed as Louis re-adjusted himself so that he was cuddled into a couch cushion instead. 

“Why don’t you come cuddle Princess?” Harry asked, patting his lap as an invitation to the cozy-looking boy on the opposite couch. Louis simply shook his head, liking the solitude and comfort of his current position. Harry pouted and Louis giggled slightly, seeing the alphas instinctively smile at the sound – even though Marcel hadn’t taken his eyes off of his book since Edward had sat down other than to flick his gaze to the omega momentarily. 

Louis guessed that the middle triplet was the most booksmart, most likely a professor or a teacher of some sort. Harry he could see was the most innocent out of the three and could see him as maybe a pre-school employee or something to so with animals. Then again he did seem to have a stern side so maybe a police officer or some sort of job that demanded a rough edge. Edward seemed the most mysterious and unreadable because although he was being a big softie at the moment, he could change at the flick of a switch. Louis was broke out of his train of thoughts by someone picking him up. He panicked and yelped, jerking away and falling out of the person’s grip. He landed on the floor with a thump, groaning as the impact sent a painful jolt up his spine. 

“Are you okay?!” Louis looked up to see Harry crouching over him, an extremely concerned look on his face. He frowned and stood up, leaning on the coffee table situated between the two couches for support. 

“What were you doing?” He demanded, taking a step back as Harry moved to hug him. 

“We were taking you to bed.” Harry explained, dropping his hands and looking crestfallen. “I didn’t mean to drop you.” Louis saw his lip quivering and his instincts told him to hug the alpha and comfort him, to offer himself for a punishment, but he restrained himself. Instead Marcel pulled his little brother into his chest, glaring at the omega that made his baby brother cry. 

“Watch your tone omega, I won’t warn you again about being rude.” Edward scolded but Louis ignored him, picking up his blanket and sitting back down on the sofa. “What are you doing?” He asked, watching as Louis began to wind it around himself again. 

“Going to bed.” Louis rolled his eyes and lay down, resting his head on the arm of the sofa. Edward didn’t say a word and instead scooped Louis up, blanket and all, before carrying him over to the stairs. The other two brothers followed behind as Louis protested and struggled in Edward’s arms. 

“Put me down! I can walk myself!” He exclaimed, only giving up once they reached the top of the stairs. Edward set him down and took note of the tears gathering in the omega’s eyes before he turned to his brothers. Louis watched as the three alphas stripped down to their boxers and exchanged kisses before they climbed onto the bed, lying tangled with each other on the mattress. 

“Are you coming to bed Princess?” Harry asked, sitting up on his elbow to look over at Louis. 

“I don’t know where to sleep.” He whispered, tugging the blanket round him like a cape. 

“Up here.” Harry smiled and patted the spot beside him on the bed but his smile died as Louis shook his head frantically. 

“Then you can sleep under it.” Edward groaned, standing up and moving the sheet hanging down the side of the bed to reveal a cage-like structure underneath. There was a mattress on the floor and there was a blanket all enclosed by the bed above it and the cage-like bars around the bed. Louis took one look at the enclosed space before glaring at the alpha. 

“I’m not sleeping in there like some dog.” Louis muttered, clutching the blanket to his body. 

“On the bed or under it, your choice.” Edward said, opening a door on the side of the cage. 

“Neither.” Louis whined, stamping his foot in protest. Fed up, Edward stepped forward and grasped Louis by his claiming marks and spun him round, yanking the blanket from Louis’ grasp before landing several sharp spanks to the omega’s backside. Louis yelped and couldn’t help tears overflowing from his eyes before Edward pushed him to the floor and then into the cage. He passed the now crying omega the blanket he seemed to have become so attached to before the alpha shut the door and latched it shut. Louis watched as the sheet was dropped back over the bars, leaving the omega in almost complete darkness. 

Louis listened to the sound of the alphas shuffling around above his head before he eventually heard the snuffling snores of the three men above him. It took Louis a little while to fall asleep due to how unfamiliar his surroundings were. He did drop off after about an hour or so, listening to the steady breathing of the alphas on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> I definitely didn't expect the reaction I got from you guys so here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Don't forget to comment your feedback and also don't be afraid to message me on kik at georgiepotter2000.
> 
> So without further ado - Enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

The next morning Louis awoke to Harry calling his name from the door. Louis slowly crawled over to Harry, allowing the alpha to help him out into the bedroom. Harry ruffled Louis’ hair in a form of greeting and the omega leant into the alpha’s touch before catching himself and pulling away. 

“Come on Princess, the others have gone for a run and we’re going to make some breakfast.” Harry smiled and helped Louis to his feet before pulling out a clean pair of boxers and an oversized flannel shirt for the omega. Harry left the room while Louis changed and Louis joined the older man in the kitchen. 

“What are we making?” Louis asked, watching Harry pull bacon, eggs and sausages from the pantry. 

“I’m thinking a proper fry up.” Harry grinned, dumping everything onto the kitchen counter. 

“Okay but you need tomatoes and mushrooms for a proper fry up.” Louis reminded before walking into the pantry himself and pulling out the last two ingredients. 

“But I don’t like them.” Harry pouted, sulking. 

“Everyone needs to eat some healthy things Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes, laughing slightly as he grabbed the chopping board. He chopped up the tomatoes and mushrooms before shoving the sausages under the grill and getting ready to fry everything else. About fifteen minutes later the two missing alphas burst through the backdoor, panting and dripping with sweat. Louis finished plating up the food for the three alphas and placed them down before them, watching as they dug into it without a word to him. Slightly annoyed, Louis plated himself a plate of bacon and eggs with some toast and sitting down. He began eating and the three alphas looked at him, slightly surprised. Louis jumped slightly as Edward took Louis’ plate and tipped the food onto his own plate. 

“Hey! That was my food.” Louis frowned and reached forward with his fork to grab some bacon back only for Edward to slap his hand away. 

“Remember what we told you on your first day here? We either feed you or approve of the food on your plate.” Edward didn’t even look at Louis as he spoke, shovelling a mouthful of food into his mouth. 

“Well then what am I supposed to eat?” Louis demanded, glaring at the alpha. 

“There’s some fruit in the pantry. Omegas shouldn’t eat too much meat because it messes with their biology.” Marcel explained, taking a break from his conversation with Harry. 

“But I want bacon!” Louis protested, not being able to help himself from pouting. Harry sighed and looked at his brothers before he spoke. 

“Eat some fruit and then you can have some bacon.” 

“Fine.” Louis growled, pushing his chair back and slamming the door open to the pantry. He grabbed an apple and an orange before he sat back down into his chair and bit into the apple angrily, glaring at the three alphas surrounding the table. Once Louis had finished his fruit Harry stayed true to his word and held out a small slice of bacon for Louis to take. Louis took it into his mouth and chewed before swallowing. This happened several times before Edward ordered him to tidy up. 

Louis huffed and rolled his eyes, doing as the alpha asked. Once he’d finished he joined the alphas in the living room. As he went to walk past Edward he felt the alpha grab him and pull him over his lap. Louis shrieked and tried to stand up only for Edward to hold him down, locking his leg over Louis’ to prevent the omega kicking. 

“I’m spanking you for your attitude omega, the way you have behaved this morning was unacceptable.” Edward explained, ignoring Louis’ protests as he tugged down Louis’ boxers. Edward went easy on the squirming boy – not that he would admit it – as he did feel a little sorry for him. Normally if he was spanking one of his brothers he would not hold back and wouldn’t stop until their butts were red and they were sobbing. With Louis though he gave him little more than twenty spanks, stopping just as the tears began to fall and his bum was only just tinging pink. 

“All finished Pup.” He pulled Louis up and helped him pull up his boxers before he lifted the omega onto his lap in a comforting hug. Louis melted into the Alpha’s touch and cuddled into his chest out of instinct. Louis’ gentle sobbing finally subsided and Edward stroked his back gently. Harry then appeared in front of them, pouting.

“What’s wrong now?” Edward sighed, looking up at his younger brother. 

“I want a cuddle.” Harry whined, making grabby hands towards the two on the couch. Edward rolled his eyes and withdrew his hold on Louis, allowing Harry to pick him up and sit down, cuddling the omega into his chest. Louis let himself relax into Harry and ignored his thoughts of how he should reject the alpha, allowing himself to be comforted. Looking around the room Louis saw Marcel engrossed in another book and was cuddled now up on Edward’s lap. Edward was also reading a book about serial killers which put Louis on edge a little, shuffling back into Harry a little more. 

The room he was sat in was very rustic with the dark wood walls, cream sofas and a large fireplace to the left of the sofas. The walls either side of the fireplace were covered in bookshelves, what looked like hundreds of books made the shelves bow under their weight and more books were stacked on the floor next to the shelves. The floor was also dark wood and was covered here and there with big shaggy cream-coloured rugs. Louis liked the room as it was warm and inviting but he wasn’t entirely sure whether or not the alphas fit in with the feel of the room. 

“Harry?” Louis asked, twisting round in Harry’s arms to face the alpha. 

“Yes Princess?” Harry ran his fingers through Louis hair making the omega hum in content before answering. 

“Can I call my mum?” At the look Harry gave him he rambled on to explain. “It’s just I haven’t spoken to her in days and she’s probably worried out of her mind and –” Harry interrupted him by putting a finger on Louis’ lips, smirking slightly at the omega. The alpha exchanged looks with his brothers, and it looked to Louis as though they were having a mental conversation before Edward nodded. 

“The phone is by the door Pup, go grab it and sit in here with us.” He ordered gently, gesturing Louis through the door. Louis jumped up, thanking the triplets before hurrying to grab the phone. He plopped down onto the opposite end of the couch to Harry. Louis dialled his phone number and listened nervously as the phone rang, waiting for that voice that made everything okay. 

“Hello?” Jo’s voice flooded from the speakers, instantly calming Louis as he heard his mother’s voice. 

“Hey mum.” He grinned when he heard her gasp in delight. 

“Louis! Oh my baby, how are you? Were you matched? Are they nice? Where do you guys live now?” Louis laughed as his mum bombarded him with more questions. 

“Mum calm down!” He giggled as she laughed with him. 

“Sorry baby, I was just so excited to hear from you. Why haven’t you been in touch sooner?” She asked and Louis hesitated, not quite knowing what to say. 

“Just been settling in ma, nothing to worry about.” He laughed nervously, glancing round to see all three alphas watching him carefully. 

“Okay, just me fretting then.” She laughed before sighing slightly. “I miss you Lou Lou.” 

“I miss you too ma.” Louis couldn’t help the single tear that fell from his eye and he wiped it away harshly. 

“Can I talk to your mate love? I want to talk about you collecting your things and maybe you guys staying for dinner.” 

“Umm ma, there’s three of them.” Louis laughed slightly as his mum gasped again. 

“Really? Oh Lou, you’re so lucky! Let me talk to the alpha then.” 

“Umm they’re all alphas.” Louis stammered out. “And they’re triplets so the sibling rivalry is great.” Louis mentioned sarcastically, watching as the three brothers exchanged mock-hurt looks, and laughing when they all turned their gaze to him. His mum laughed too before commenting. 

“Well you definitely have your hands full Lou. I’ll talk to the eldest then.” She decided and Louis agreed, standing up and passing the phone over to Edward. 

“I would explain what she wants but no doubt you guys were all listening in.” Louis shrugged, moving back to the couch as Edward stood up, walking out of the room to talk to his mum. Louis watched as Marcel turned back to his ever-present book and Harry watched him. Louis stood up and wandered over to the shelves, leaning closer to inspect the titles. 

“Which books are yours Marcel?” Louis asked, looking over at the man who had his nose buried in the novel he was clutching. 

“All of them.” He muttered, flipping the page. 

“So I can’t read any of them?” Louis pouted turning to face the alpha properly and stamping his foot. 

“Not without my explicit permission.” Marcel didn’t even glance up and Louis growled slightly at the disregard the alpha had for him. The growl was quelled at the look Marcel sent him, Louis instead freezing as the alpha got to his feet, towering over the little omega. “What do you think you’re doing?” He growled, carefully putting down his book despite his anger at Louis’ disrespect. 

“I didn’t mean to. It-it slipped out.” Louis stammered out, taking a step back. He looked to Harry for help but Harry just shrugged. 

“You’re on your own here Princess.” He laughed slightly, leaning back in his chair to watch their interaction. Louis looked back to Marcel before turning, bolting out of the door and into the kitchen where Edward was sat on the phone. 

“Help.” Louis squeaked, yelping as he felt Marcel latch onto him and his teeth clamp down onto his claiming mark on the left-hand side of Louis’ neck. Louis whimpered and felt his body go limp as his omega instincts took over and forced him to submit. After a few minutes Marcel picked him up into his arms and sat down at the table, holding Louis to his chest as the omega came back to his senses a little. 

“What was that for?” Louis grumbled, resting his head against Marcel’s shoulder. 

“Your attitude.” Marcel warned, pinching Louis’ thigh in reprimand. 

“I told you I didn’t mean to.” He pouted, pulling away to look up at the older man. 

“But you still did it. Now stop arguing or I’m going to have to put you in the corner.” Marcel ordered, brushing his hand through Louis’ hair and tugging gently. 

“I’m not a toddler.” Louis protested and groaned as Marcel stood up, carrying him to the corner. “I’m sorry! No! Don’t put me there.” He whined, feeling tears begin to build in his eyes. Marcel ignored him and put Louis down before turning him to face the corner. He gently pushed the boy’s head forward so that Louis’ nose was pressed into the very corner of the room before Marcel took a step back. 

“Stay there until I tell you to move.” He ordered, stepping away to sit back down at the table where Edward was just saying goodbye to Louis’ mum. After a few minutes Louis heard Harry walk into the room and join his brothers at the table. About half an hour later Marcel finally allowed Louis to move from the corner and join the brothers at the table. One look from Marcel and Louis apologised for his behaviour before moving round to climb onto Harry’s lap. 

“Your mum invited us all round for dinner tonight. So we’re going have to go and grab you some clothes before we go.” Edward mused, looking intently at Louis. “We’d better go now.” He decided, standing up and walking towards the stairs. He went up them and Harry stood, carrying Louis to the bottom of the stairs just as Edward came back down them carrying a pair of shorts. 

“Sorry Pup, these are the smallest I could find.” He gave them to Louis and Louis pulled them on, tugging the drawstring tight and knotting it. He then pulled on a pair of trainers about two sizes too big for him and promptly tripping over his own feet. 

“Maybe we should just carry you until we get you some shoes.” Harry laughed, scooping Louis up into his arms and letting Edward tug the shoes off of the boy’s feet. Louis huffed and slumped onto Harry’s shoulder, letting the alpha carry him out to the truck, shivering slightly at the cold air. Harry climbed into the back after Louis and before long the four mates were driving down the road to the nearest shopping centre. 

***

When they arrived at the shopping centre the alphas climbed out and Louis did too only to be scolded by Harry as he walked round the side of the car. 

“Louis! You could’ve hurt yourself, you haven’t got any shoes on!” Harry scooped him up, sitting Louis on his hip before glaring at the boy. Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Louis sighed, yelping as Harry yanked open the door and pushing Louis face-down on the back seat. 

“Do I have to spank you to make you understand how important your wellbeing is?” Harry growled, putting a hand on Louis’ back to keep him in place. 

“N-No I’m sorry!” Louis cried out, yelping as Harry pulled him upright again. He picked him up and carried the little omega over to the other triplets. Louis stayed with his head on Harry’s shoulder, sulking. They entered the massive shopping centre and Harry put Louis down onto the cold tile floor, making the boy yelp again in surprise. He blushed as the three alphas smirked at him and he pouted. 

“Can I have a piggy back?” He asked, hopping from foot to foot. 

“Nope, you were so desperate to walk, you can walk.” Harry smirked again and grabbed Louis’ hand, tugging the omega along with the triplets. 

“Let’s get a collar first.” Edward spoke, grabbing Marcel’s hand and leading the rest of them towards a fancy-looking jewellery store. They entered and Louis was awed by the bright shiny collars, watches, bracelets, rings and necklaces on display. Louis went to touch one of the bracelets only for Edward to slap his hand away. 

“No touching.” He warned, wagging a finger in Louis’ face and making him recoil back into Harry. 

“Yes sir.” He pouted slightly before he got distracted by the shiny objects on display. Harry laughed a little and kept hold of Louis as he reached out to touch a collar this time. Just then the sales clerk walked out from the back and smiled at the four of them before speaking. 

“What can I do for you guys today?” He asked, leaning forwards on the counter and looking at the three alphas. Louis could nearly see the money building up in his eyes. 

“We need a collar for our little princess just here.” Harry grinned, holding Louis forward as the omega blushed fiercely.

“Well I think we have a wonderful selection just over here.” The clerk motioned to a section of the display cabinet with large chunky leather collars with rings and buckles on them. Louis frowned, not liking the look of them as the alphas moved to look at them. 

“What do you like Pup?” Edward asked, pulling Louis in front of mine so that the omega’s back was pressed against the alpha’s chest. Louis looked at the collars and wrinkled his nose, not liking the thick leather. 

“I like that one.” Louis pointed to a soft-looking strip of thin leather with a simple silver ring that would sit slightly lower almost like a pendant and had a silver heart hanging from the bottom of the ring. 

“Can we look at that one please?” Marcel asked, pointing to the collar Louis liked. The clerk nodded and unlocked the cabinet, getting out the collar and holding it out to the alphas. 

“Very nice, and we can have the heart engraved if you would like.” The clerk offered, passing the dainty collar over to Edward. Edward carefully undid the collar at the ring and wrapped it round Louis’ neck, asking the boy how it felt. 

“I like it.” Louis reached up to stroke the collar and grinned slightly. As much as he really didn’t want to be pleased that the alphas wanted to collar him he couldn’t help but be pleased that they did. 

“Then we’ll get it.” Harry smiled, ruffling Louis’ hair. The alpha unclipped the collar and they decided to get the heart engraved with the letters ‘E’, ‘M’ and ‘H’ on one side and ‘L’ on the other. 

“That can be your everyday one Pup but I think you need one a little showier for special occasions.” Edward mused, looking over the available collars again. “Can we see that one please?” Edward asked, pointing to one that seemed to be Louis’ worst idea of a collar. It was made of thick leather with a large silver ring at the front and a massive buckle at the back. He passed the collar to Edward who buckled it round a reluctant Louis’ neck. 

“To personalise this one we can have studs or letters put onto the leather just here.” The clerk motioned to where he meant and the alphas growled slightly as they got a little too close to their omega. “Sorry.” The clerk put his hands up in a ‘surrender’ gesture and stepped back, allowing the alphas to calm down. 

“How do you like it Princess?” Harry asked, stroking the leather. Louis shook his head. 

“I don’t. The leather’s really uncomfortable.” Louis said hesitantly, reaching up to tug on it. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Edward dismissed, unbuckling the collar and handing it back over to the clerk. He stepped up to discuss the personalisation and the prices with the clerk while Harry picked Louis up and hugged him to his chest. 

“You okay Princess?” He asked and Louis nodded, squirming to be set down again. “You want that piggy back now?” He asked and Louis hesitated before nodding again, letting the alpha swing him onto his back. Louis couldn’t help but giggle slightly and Harry smiled, liking hearing his omega giggle. 

“You ready to go?” Edward asked, sending Louis a small smile with the omega reciprocated. 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, letting Edward lead the way to the clothing stores. 

***

After over two hours of trying on clothes Louis had almost an entirely new wardrobe including; 6 pairs of skinny jeans which Harry liked because they ‘hugged his curves deliciously’; about 10 new t-shirts that Marcel liked because they looked ‘smart’; several oversized flannel shirts which Edward like because they made him look ‘tiny and adorable’ (the alpha had done a manly cough and hit his chest after that to reclaim his masculinity); and finally about 15 pairs of panties which all of the alphas liked and promised to make Louis model every single pair when they got home. Louis pulled on some panties – much to his distaste though Edward insisted – a pair of jeans and flannel shirt instead of the massive everything he was wearing. 

The next store they went to was a shoe shop where they bought Louis a pair of dress shoes, some wellies, some ankle boots and a pair of converse which Louis pulled on promptly, not wanting to have to be carried any longer. The final store that they walked up to made Louis blush fiercely, looking up at his alphas nervously. 

“A sex shop?” He squeaked, his blue eyes wide as he whimpered a little. 

“Yes Princess, we need a couple of bits.” Harry smiled, opening the door for the omega and his brothers. Louis stepped inside, took one look at the interior of the shop and turned back around to walk out again only to walk into the alphas. Edward gave him a look and Louis sighed, turning back around and walking further into the shop. The four mates didn’t spend too long in the shop, the alphas feeling the discomfort rolling off of their omega in waves. The alphas were restrained in their opinion, only buying what they thought the essentials. The alphas bought several bottles of lube, 5 different types of condoms, a few different sized dildos, butt plugs, a ball gag and a cock ring. Louis’ face was on fire as they walked up to the cash register and couldn’t help but get a little angry as the alphas cooed and made fun of him. 

“Come on Princess.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand in his and the four of them made their way back to the jewellery store to pick up Louis’ collars. The same sales clerk greeted them before hurrying off to get the collars. Once he was back Louis tried them both on to make sure they fit properly and blanched at the lettering on the thick collar he didn’t like as much as the simple one. The lettering was silver and it read ‘Styles’ Property’ on one side and the triplet’s initials on the other. 

“These are perfect, thank you.” Edward smiled, asking for the simple collar to be bagged and turning to Louis to buckle the other one round his neck. 

“Please can I wear the other one sir?” Louis asked, taking a step back as the alpha approached him. 

“No Pup. We agreed that this one is for special occasions and I would say that the first dinner with your parents is classed as a special occasion.” Louis sighed and nodded, reluctantly allowing the alpha to buckle the collar, running a finger under the leather to check it wasn’t too tight. 

“There we go Pup, all ready.” Edward tipped Louis’ head up to inspect his omega properly before he nodded in satisfaction. 

“Beautiful.” Harry grinned, ruffling Louis’ hair. The four thanked the clerk and were about to leave when something caught Edward’s eye. 

“Oh! We nearly forgot a lead!” He exclaimed, moving over to the ones on display. Louis watched in dismay as the alpha picked up a lead made mainly of a metal chain with a leather handle. He quickly paid for it before calling Louis over, clipping it onto Louis’ collar and handing the lead to Harry. The four made their way to the alphas’ truck and chucked the many shopping bags into the back. 

“Well it’s two now so we may as well head over to your mum’s.” Edward shrugged once everyone was strapped in. “Any objections?” He asked and when nobody was forthcoming Edward nodded and drove off, tapping the address into the sat-nav as he went.   
***

Louis took a deep breath as they pulled up outside his childhood home. He was nervous, no doubt about that, but he was also a little scared of what his family would think of the three alphas he had been claimed by. 

“Come on then Princess.” Harry smiled, opening Louis’ door and helping him out. Louis was thankful that the lead wasn’t attached and he bounded up to the door with the alphas on his heels. He rang the doorbell numerous times until Edward slapped his hand away, giving him a disapproving look. Louis pouted but just then the door opened revealing a beaming Jo. Louis squealed and jumped on his mother, enveloping her in a massive hug. 

“Louis let the poor lady breathe.” Harry chided gently, tugging the omega off of his mother. Jo just laughed and opened the door wider, allowing the alphas in. 

“Hey Mrs Tomlinson, I’m Edward Styles.” Edward shook her hand before continuing. “This is Marcel and our baby brother Harry.” Edward smiled and the two brothers shook Jo’s hand before she squeaked and hugged Louis again. 

“Come on boys, Dan’s in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready in a few hours, gives you a chance to sort out Louis’ stuff.” Jo and Louis led the way into the kitchen, chattering between them as they went. Once they reached the kitchen diner Louis squealed again and the triplets tensed, ready to pounce, only to watch as Louis leapt onto another man’s lap. Edward growled in warning and Louis looked up, confused and wide-eyed. 

“Hey, I’m guessing you guys are Louis’ alphas?” The man asked, gently easing Louis to his feet and stepping up to the three younger men. “I’m Dan.” He smiled politely, holding out his hand to shake. Once the alphas had calmed down everyone sat at the table, drinking the tea Louis and Jo had made. 

“This tea is delicious by the way Mrs Tomlinson.” Harry smiled, flashing her his pearly white teeth. 

“No problem pet but please, call me Jo. All of you.” She eyed the three alphas and Louis was a little disturbed as they flashed his mom identical cheeky grins. 

“Of course Mrs Tomlinson.” Marcel nodded and Louis’ mum burst out laughing shaking her head at them all. 

“Well now I can see why you guys were matched, you have matching levels of sass.” Jo rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with Dan. 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about mother.” Louis sipped his tea, looking over at his mum only to be cuffed round the back of the head by Harry. 

“Don’t be rude.” He scolded but he was laughing, ruffling Louis’ hair as he spoke. 

“So, how much of a pain in the ass has he been?” Dan asked, leaning back in his chair. He regarded Louis with a sense of fondness that was undeniable. 

“Well…” Edward laughed, tailing off as Louis pouted. 

“He’s not too bad.” Harry laughed, ignoring the whine from Louis. 

“Hmmm I don’t know, he has been eyeing up my books…” Marcel added and the triplets watched as a blush crept up Louis’ cheeks at the memory of the punishment he got after that particular curiosity of his. 

“So have you sorted out school?” Jo asked, looking over at her son. 

“No not yet.” Louis answered, looking over at the alphas. 

“What do you mean by that?” Edward asked, looking between the mother and son. Once it became clear that Louis wasn’t going to answer Jo spoke up. 

“Louis was studying to become a primary school teacher.” She explained. “He got an early acceptance to university in September.” Louis watched in apprehension as Edward thought for a moment before responding.

“Well that’s really good but that’s not going to happen I’m afraid.” Edward spoke, placing his mug down. 

“What?!” Louis exclaimed, jumping to his feet in his outrage. 

“That’s not how things work with us Princess, your job is to look after the house and eventually look after our pups.” Harry explained, reaching for Louis’ hand but the omega pulled away, furious. 

“I will not!” He growled, glaring at the alphas. “You can’t do that! It’s against the law!” 

“No it’s not pup, remember where we live?” Edward asked, his tone calm but Louis could sense the warning in the look he gave him. 

“In the middle of nowhere.” Louis bit back, not caring about the consequences in that moment. 

“We live in Blackforest. It’s not against the law there for alphas to prevent omegas from pursuing further education or employment.” Marcel piped up and Louis cursed him for his book smarts. 

“That’s not fair! You can’t take that away from me you assholes!” Louis protested, yelling now. 

“Louis that’s enough.” Edward growled, his eyes flashing in warning. “Let’s go pack up your room to give you a chance to calm down.” 

“I don’t need a chance to fucking calm down.” Louis growled, moving to storm past the alphas only for Edward to stand up and grab his wrist, pulling the omega to him. Edward reached down and grasped Louis’ claiming marks, forcing the small boy to submit, and leading him out of the room. The alpha marched Louis up to the omega’s room, pushing him in and closing the door behind them. He looked down at Louis who held his gaze defiantly before sighing. 

“We will talk about school later pup, I’m sure we can sort something out.” Edward spoke softly, lifting his hand to caress the side of Louis’ face only for the latter to push him away. 

“I don’t care what you say, I’ve always wanted to be a teacher and you can’t stop me.” Louis growled properly this time, baring his teeth at the alpha. All it took however was a guttural growl from Edward to shut him up. 

“I will not tolerate this disrespect omega.” He gritted out before sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Louis over his lap. Louis struggled until Edward pinned him down with one of his own legs, resting a hand in the small of Louis’ back. Once it was clear he wasn’t going to get away Louis slumped, ducking his head down and letting the alpha deliver his punishment without complaint. 

“Apologise for your behaviour pup.” Edward spoke softly to a sobbing Louis. The alpha hadn’t held back this time and had spanked Louis until his backside was a burning red and the poor omega was sobbing his heart out. 

“I’m not sorry.” He sobbed out. Edward was shocked for a second before he regained his composure. 

“If you’re not sorry pup then we obviously haven’t been hard enough on you.” Edward decided before standing Louis up, holding the boy in place with his legs as he observed him. “Pack what you need. We’re eating and then leaving as we obviously have some more punishment to dole out.” With that Edward stood up, pushing the boy aside. “I’ll send Harry up to help you, I can’t look at you right now.” The words that were meant to hurt Louis only sent a stab of joy through his heart as he realised that he had succeeded in angering the alpha. Harry appeared a few moments later and he grinned, looking round the omega’s bedroom. 

“Cute, you design the room yourself?” He asked, looking at the walls adorned with different football posters and pictures of male alphas and omegas kissing and being romantic. 

“Yeah.” Louis brushed off, pulling out the suitcases from under the bed. He started to grab clothes from his wardrobe and made sure to put in every single pair of boxers he owned so he wouldn’t have to wear the panties the alphas bought him earlier. After a second of thought he grabbed a pair of boxers back out of his suitcase and tugged off his jeans and the panties he had been forced to wear. Louis made to pick up the boxers only to see them in Harry’s hand. 

“Give them back.” Louis rolled his eyes, holding out his hand towards the alpha. 

“You were given the panties so wear the panties.” Harry ordered, holding the boxers out of Louis’ reach. 

“I don’t want to wear the fucking panties.” Louis growled, glaring at Harry. 

“Wear the panties or wear nothing. Your choice.” Although Harry seemed to be the lenient brother Louis could tell when he had pushed the alpha far enough. Everything in Louis screamed at him to submit and do as he was told but Louis ignored them as best he could and growled in defiance. At Louis’ obvious sign of disobedience Harry shrugged and easily tore the fabric he was holding. He picked up the next pair and did the same, destroying them. 

“Stop! Stop it!” Louis yelled, trying to grab the remaining boxers from the case to protect his precious underwear from Harry’s wrath. The fuming alpha simply pushed the small boy aside with ease and finished what he was doing. When he was finished Louis had no boxers left, just a pile of rags on the floor. 

“There we go, now we won’t have any thoughts about disobeying your alphas when it comes to underwear now will we?” Harry asked, picking up the remains of Louis’ boxers and dumping them in the bin. Louis was close to tears as he reluctantly pulled the panties and jeans back on, Harry relenting slightly when he saw how upset the omega was, pulled the shorter boy to his chest. He held him there until the smaller boy relaxed, slumping against Harry’s chest. 

“What’s got you so riled up Princess? We can talk about school. Marcel teaches at a school for fucks sake, he can monitor you if that’s what it comes to.” Harry sat down on Louis’ old bed, moving back to sit against the headboard and pulling Louis along with him to sit the omega in his lap, his nose resting in the crook of the alpha’s neck. 

“There’s no way Edward’s going to let me go now!” Louis protested, tears rolling down his cheek and hiccupping slightly. 

“There is if you apologise and behave yourself for a while, he won’t hold a grudge forever.” Harry laughed slightly, ruffling Louis’ hair. Louis just huffed and wiped his tears away. “Go on then Princess, finish packing.” Harry patted Louis’ bum as the omega climbed to his feet and did as he was told. By the time Louis had finished packing he had two suitcases and several boxes of stuff to bring with him and he was also definitely ready for bed. 

“Come on then Princess, time for dinner.” Harry smiled, climbing off the bed and ruffling Louis’ hair as he led him out of the room. Harry grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and this time Louis didn’t protest, allowing the alpha to pull him down the stairs. 

When they got to the dining room Louis saw that Edward and Dan were sat at either end of the table. His mother sat to the left of Dan and Marcel sat to the right of him leaving two empty seats for the other two. Louis made to sit down beside his mother only for Edward to snap his fingers and point to the seat between him and Marcel. The seat with no plate. Louis ignored him and sat beside his mum, grinning at her as he helped himself to a glass of water from the jug on the table. 

“Louis.” Louis looked up to Edward to see him frowning. “I would like you to move.” He motioned to the other chair and Louis pouted. 

“Please can I sit with my mum?” He asked, remembering what Harry said about behaving himself and doing his best to be polite. Edward looked at him for a moment before nodding stiffly. He asked Louis to hand him another plate from the cabinet behind the omegas and Louis did so, watching as the alpha placed it in front of Harry. 

“Well then, Dan, would you do the honours?” Jo asked, watching happily as Dan reached for the ladle in the stew she had made. Everyone soon tucked in and Louis watched as his three alphas exclaimed over his mother’s amazing cooking and couldn’t help but feel envious about the fact that they were eating and he wasn’t. 

“Please may I have some stew?” He asked, watching as Edward looked to him in surprise. 

“Of course pup, pass me the ladle.” Louis did as he was asked and handed Edward the large casserole dish, watching again as the alpha served him up a small portion of stew along with a large helping of the vegetables and a chunk of bread. Edward reached over to ruffle his hair, showing Louis that he was somewhat forgiven for his behaviour earlier on in the day. Once everyone had finished eating the alphas retired to the living room with mugs of coffee while Louis and his mum cleared away the plates and washed up. 

“Are they treating you okay pet?” Jo asked, watching her son wipe over the dish he was holding with the ragged teatowel. Louis frowned in response, not quite sure how to answer. 

“I don’t know.” He finally replied, putting down the last plate and looking over to his mum. “I don’t know how things are meant to be there so I don’t know if I’m doing it right. Harry’s sweet, he likes cuddles but he can get angry. I don’t know anything about Marcel at all but he gets angry if I touch his books and Edward’s angry most of the time and I have no clue how to stop him being angry. I want to go to school and I don’t want them to control me but I don’t want to make them angry I just don’t know what to do ma.” At that Louis broke down sobbing, collapsing into his mum’s arms as she comforted him, rubbing his back and whispering to him soothingly.

“I know it’s hard Lou, I know it is. You’re all adjusting right now and it will take a while.” Jo pulled away and looked at Louis, holding his face in her hands. “Just trust your instincts and you’ll be fine.” She promised, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his forehead. Louis nodded and enveloped her in another hug, breathing in the warm comforting scent of his mum. Together they finished washing, drying and putting away the dishes before his mum made him a cup of tea just as he liked it. 

“Thanks ma.” He grinned and the look they exchanged let them both know that the ‘thank you’ was not just for the tea. She smiled and waved him off, leading him into the living room. She moved to sit on her alpha’s lap and Louis looked at his three alphas, not sure where he was expected to sit as all of the sofa space was taken. His instincts told him to sit at one of his alpha’s feet but there was no way he was going to do something that submissive voluntarily. Thankfully – or maybe unfortunately – Edward patted his lap invitingly. Louis hesitantly moved towards the alpha and passed his cup to Harry before he slowly sat down, shifting slightly to get comfy before he cradled his cup back into his hands, resting his head against Edward’s shoulder. He saw Harry smile at him and he averted his gaze, instead looking into his cup at the perfectly brewed tea. Conversation flowed between the alphas and Louis blocked it out, his mind too tired to keep up with any kind of conversation. He finished his tea and felt his eyelids drooping, Harry catching his cup as it fell from his limp hands. 

“You tired pup?” Edward asked, wrapping his arms round the little omega to adjust him. Louis nodded, his fatigue getting the better of him as he fell asleep, feeling safe in the alpha’s arms. 

***

When Louis woke up he was sat on Harry’s lap in the truck, most likely on the way back to the cabin. He grumbled slightly and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the curly-haired alpha who smiled down at him. 

“Had a nice nap Princess?” Harry asked, ruffling Louis’ already dishevelled hair. Louis nodded sleepily and nuzzled back into Harry’s shoulder, his sleepy state making it impossible for him to resist his omega instincts. “Don’t go back to sleep baby, we’re home.” Harry spoke softly and opened the door of the truck, gently easing Louis out into the chilly night. 

Louis watched as the alphas grabbed his boxes and suitcases from the boot, hopping from foot to foot as he realised he was bare foot on the snow-dusted ground. Edward refused to let Louis take anything and instead asked him to open the door to the cabin. Louis did so and yawned as the door was finally shut on the frigid air outside. 

“I think we should all head to bed, we can sort your stuff first thing in the morning.” Edward decided, motioning his brothers and Louis up the stairs and following behind them. When they got to the bedroom Louis hesitated at the thought of having to sleep under the bed. Something made him want to get on the bed with the three alphas but Louis resisted, not sure if he should trust his instincts or his brain. His instincts were getting harder to ignore the longer he spent with the alphas and his sleepy state of mind definitely wasn’t helping him make an educated decision. 

His decision was made for him however when Harry moved to hug him from behind, grabbing the bottom of Louis’ shirt and pulling it over the omega’s head. Louis let him, finally remembering what his mum had said and trusting his instincts for the time being. Within a few minutes Louis was stripped down to his boxers cuddling with Harry on the bed, thankful for his warmth. The other two triplets joined the two on the bed, Edward lying on the other side of Louis and Marcel lying across their stomachs. Louis sighed happily in the embrace of the alphas, finally letting his body drop into an exhausted slumber.

***

Louis woke up the next morning still engulfed in the body heat of the triplets. He groaned and carefully extracted himself from the heap of bodies, climbing quickly from the bed and moving to the window. Louis was angry at himself, he couldn’t quite believe that he had allowed the alphas to lure him into the bed in his sleep-ridden state of mind. Looking back at the bed, Louis realised that the alphas hadn’t even stirred and an idea hatched in his brain. 

Moving quickly now Louis opened the bags of clothes the alphas bought him and pulled out some jeans and a shirt, figuring it would be harder to smell him if he was in brand new clothes. He got dressed and made his way downstairs, out the front door and across the front yard. Louis paused to pee against a tree, seeing it as his final parting gift before he began down the short trail leading to the road. It was then that Louis heard the front door slam shut and he cursed, looking back to see Edward looking across the yard for him. He growled and stalked forward, heading towards the omega. 

Acting on instinct, Louis bolted, turning and running as fast as he could down the trail and away from the seething alpha. It wasn’t long however before Louis felt Edward latching onto him from behind, pulling him to his body as he tackled the smaller boy to the ground. Louis yelped as the alpha sank his teeth into Louis’ neck, right on top of the claiming mark he’d left there. Louis felt his body go limp and submissive, allowing the alpha to pick him up as Edward climbed to his feet. He let Edward carry him back to the cabin, whimpering the entire time from the pain in his neck. 

Edward slammed the door behind them and walked into the living room to dump Louis onto the couch. He ran his fingers through the omega’s hair a few times to calm him and it wasn’t long before Louis came back to his senses and slapped Edward’s hand away, shooting to his feet and glaring at the alpha. 

“What the hell was that for?” He demanded, clapping a hand down on his now-sore neck. 

“You ran, I couldn’t help it.” Edward rolled his eyes before standing up, towering over the boy. “Why did you run?” He took the omega by the ear, forcing Louis to look up at him. 

“I couldn’t help it – ah!” He yelped, wincing as Edward tugged his ear harshly. “I couldn’t! You looked so mad and my instincts kicked in and I bolted – ah! Let go!” Edward ignored him and led the boy into the kitchen, shoving him over to the stove. 

“Make breakfast, I need to discuss this with my brothers. If I hear one window or door open I will not hesitate to grab you back and spank you within an inch of your life.” He growled, glaring at Louis. With that the alpha stormed out of the kitchen and Louis could hear him moving up the stairs to the bedroom. He quickly made himself busy with frying some bacon and eggs and buttering bread. By the time the three alphas came back down the stairs Louis had finished the sandwiches and had put them down on the table before sitting in his chair with a cup of perfectly brewed tea in his hands. The alphas sat down silently and began to eat, not even offering Louis a bite. It was then that he remembered he must ask for permission to eat and then be fed. Assholes. 

“Harry please can I have some breakfast?” Louis asked, tucking his feet up onto the chair. 

“Sure Princess.” He replied at the same time that Edward growled out “Put your feet down.” Louis looked between the two brothers before slowly set his feet back down on the floor. Harry then pushed his chair back, patting his lap as an invitation to Louis. Tentatively, Louis stood up and moved the short distance to stand beside Harry. He let the alpha pull him onto his lap, sitting tensely as Harry rearranged the omega so that they would both be comfortable. He let Harry feed him bites of the breakfast sandwich. When everyone had finished Edward spoke. 

“Clean up and then into the living room with you, we need to talk.” He then stood and walked out, Marcel following. Louis sighed and turned his head, nuzzling into the alpha’s neck. 

“He’s gonna spank me isn’t he?” He asked, feeling the alpha slowly wind his arms round him. 

“We all are. You shouldn’t have tried to run Princess.” Harry said firmly before pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. 

“I didn’t, he scared me and –”

“And nothing. Come on baby, let’s clear all this away.” Harry cut him off and stood the omega up, helping him to gather the plates and cutlery and wash them up before putting them all away. “Come on then.” Harry took Louis’ hand and led him into the living room and pushing him to his knees in front of the couch before sitting beside his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update but hopefully this is enough for now :)   
> dont forget that you can always message me on kik at georgiepotter2000 i love hearing from you guys, your suggestions, what you did/didnt like - it all helps.   
> Don't forget to comment!  
> Enjoy,  
> Mrs_potter_2000

“Now pup, I’m sure you’ve figured we’re going to spank you for running.” Edward spoke, waiting to see if Louis would protest before continuing. “You get five each from Marcel and Harry and ten from me.” He finished before motioning to Marcel. “Over his lap, now.” He added when he saw Louis hesitating, the barest hint of his alpha voice slipping into his tone. 

Reluctantly Louis climbed to his feet before positioning himself over Marcel’s knee. He took the spanks without complaint and moved onto Harry next, repeating the process. He finally picked himself up and lay himself over Edward’s lap, allowing the final triplet to finish the spanking. Once they were done Louis was close to tears but he held them back and stood up, walking over and flopping himself onto the opposite couch. 

“Do you want a cuddle Princess?” Harry asked, frowning when Louis shook his head, wiping away the few stubborn tears that escaped from his eyes. Louis tucked his knees up to his chin, turning away from the three alphas. After a moment he heard a sigh before one of the alphas picked him up, lifting him onto their lap. 

“Get off me.” He growled, struggling to stand up only for the alpha’s arms to tighten round his waist. 

“Don’t make me spank you again.” Louis heard Harry growl behind him and the omega gave up, slumping back into the alpha’s chest. Louis whined, turning sideways in his lap to tuck his nose into the alpha’s neck. “It’s okay princess.” Harry soothed, stroking his hand up and down the omega’s back. After a few moments Louis had calmed down and Harry loosened his grip, allowing him to move off of the alpha’s lap, instead cuddling into his side. 

“There we go, that’s much better than you struggling huh?” Harry soothed, putting his arm round the omega. Louis stayed silent, focusing instead on the lingering sting in his bum to keep his resolve as strong as it could be. 

“That’s enough of that, Louis you’d better get unpacking.” Edward interrupted, earning a glare from Louis. 

“I’m comfy.” He pouted. As much as he disliked the thought of being comforted by Harry – which he disliked immensely – he disliked the thought of unpacking even more as it seemed to be the last step in finalising his position in the alphas’ lives, and them in his. 

“Now omega. I’ll have no more of your disrespect today or you’ll be outside again.” Edward warned and Louis bristled at the tone he used to address him. 

“Don’t talk to me like that for God’s sake!” Louis exclaimed. “As much as you may dislike me Edward, you marked me against my will meaning that I am bonded to you for life whether you like it or not.” With that Louis stormed out of the room, ignoring Edward’s shout and grabbing the few remaining bags from the entry hall and walking up the stairs to their shared bedroom. 

Angrily he began sorting his things onto the bed before folding them and then putting his clothes away in the bottom drawers of the dresser. Louis saw his ‘casual’ collar on the dresser and yanked off the one he was wearing, not wanting to be claimed and not wanting to be stuck with the alphas any longer. He then turned to the several remaining boxes containing his possessions and deliberated over what to do with them. He unpacked the contents, looking over the stacks of books and family photos, the CDs and Louis’ most prized possession – his journal. Louis put the photos on top of the dresser containing his clothes and – after a few moments of thought – tucked his journal under his clothes in the drawer. He then stacked his books against the dresser and put the CDs on top of it, not really knowing where else to put them. 

When he was finally finished he flattened the boxes and then slumped down onto the unmade bed with the book he was already partway through. Within minutes his was lost in another world and he didn’t hear the alphas calling him until the book was ripped from his grasp and he was met with the sight of a rather amused Marcel. 

“Did you not hear us calling you?” He asked, carefully closing the book after marking the page before he flipped it over to inspect the cover. 

“No.” Louis shook his head, sitting up quickly.

“Hmmm.” The alpha mused. “Behind closed doors? I haven’t heard of this one before, is it any good?” He asked, now scanning the blurb. 

“It’s really good.” Louis nodded. “It’s about a couple who seem perfect on the outside but he’s actually a psychopath – kinda reminds me of Edward if I’m honest.” Louis laughed nervously. Marcel nodded before handing it back to Louis. 

“You’ll have to lend it to me once you’re finished.” He gave Louis a gentle smile which surprised the omega a little but he nodded, running his fingers over the spine nervously. “What are these ones over here?” The alpha questioned, motioning to the stack of books beside the dresser. 

“That’s my to-read pile.” Louis admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he gave the alpha a rueful grin. 

“I know the feeling.” Marcel laughed, bending down to inspect the titles. “But I suggest you put a collar back on before Edward sees you or he’ll stay true to his word and tie you up outside again.” He spoke without looking up, running his gaze instead over the titles of the books. Instead the alpha listened to Louis move across the room to do as the alpha had ordered, wrapping the simple black collar round his neck and fastening it before Marcel looked up.

“Let’s move these downstairs to the bookcase in the living room and then they won’t get damaged.” With that Marcel scooped up the pile easily and motioned for Louis to follow him and they walked together to the living room. Louis watched as Marcel stacked his books onto the shelf and then turned back to the omega. “There, all sorted.” Louis was slightly shocked as the alpha walked past, ruffling his hair before tugging the omega into the kitchen after him by the D ring on the front of his collar. 

“Ah, so you found him?” Edward asked, leaning back in his chair and regarding the omega, clearly unimpressed. 

“Yeah, he had his nose stuck in a book so you can’t blame him for not hearing you.” Marcel laughed, releasing Louis and giving him a gentle push towards the eldest triplet. “What did you want him for anyway?” Marcel asked, moving to sit in seat. Louis shuffled his feet nervously and averted his gaze, instead concentrating on the table when Edward’s hard gaze didn’t leave him as he answered Marcel’s question. 

“He had chores to do, this house isn’t going to clean itself and I’m sure as hell not doing it.” Louis went from nervous to angry in a split second.

“Well I’m not doing it either so I guess you’re out of luck.” Louis folded his arms over his chest and turned to leave, beginning to walk towards the door leading to the living room. 

“Don’t you dare take another step omega.” Edward growled out, his alpha tone shocking Louis to the core and forcing a high-pitched whine from him as the omega hunched down to make himself smaller – all a natural response to an alpha’s outrage. “Come here.” Louis turned around and hesitantly walked over to the alpha. He didn’t want to obey Edward’s order but his body forced him to, stopping directly before Edward. 

“You clean this house or you go out in the garden again. Your choice omega.” The alpha’s hand looped Louis’ wrist to prevent him from moving away – not that he could, his entire body still being held in the iron grip of Edward’s alpha tone. Taking a deep breath Louis braced himself and he calmed the pounding of his heart. Steadily the omega felt the hold the alpha had on him slip until it was only physical contact that held Louis within arms’ reach. All the while Edward fixed him with a burning glare, as though daring Louis to defy him. The only problem was that, of course, Louis dared.

“How about you clean the house while I go finish my book. That sounds like a good plan.” Louis rolled his eyes and yanked his arm back from the alpha, rubbing the sore skin on his wrist once he was free. All he really accomplished though was a smack round the head and a very cold night tethered in the snow. 

The next morning Edward walked out of the house. He approached Louis and untied him before leading the omega back into the house. 

“Shift.” The alfa commanded and Louis did so, staying curled up on the floor, head bowed in submission. “Come with me.” Louis rose to his feet and slunk out after him as Edward led him up to their bedroom. Louis was pushed into the bathroom and told to shower. He took his time, relishing in the privacy and the comfort of hot water pounding his muscles and scented shampoo covering the stench of the triplets. Once he’d towel-dried himself Louis got dressed and picked up his book before making his way down the stairs. He walked into the living room before hesitating, seeing the three brothers’ eyes lock onto his as he entered. They all sniffed the air, frowning when they traced the smell back to the now-trembling omega. 

“What did you do?” Harry asked, taking another deep sniff and exchanging looks with his brothers. 

“I had a shower.” Louis rolled his eyes and slumped down in the corner of the sofa closest to Marcel, tucking his feet up and opening the book, his actions thinly disguising his anxiety. He only looked up when he heard rumbling warning growls emitting from the chests of the triplets. “What?” He asked as the three alphas took to their feet, watching with rising trepidation as their eyes began to glow. Their wolves were ascending. Frightened, Louis dropped his book, hugging his knees up to his chest. He knew better than to run. 

“Omega.” Edward growled out, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. Louis whimpered and he watched as Edward stalked forwards, taking his arm before tugging him onto the floor in front of the fireplace. In the blink of an eye Louis saw the three triplets become wolves… 

“Please, please stop.” Louis begged, backing away from the wolves and into the bookcase behind him. “Alphas please.” He sunk down to the floor before he allowed himself to be tugged into the middle of the floor by the sleeve of his shirt. Louis only trembled harder as his shirt ripped under the teeth of the alphas, whimpering as they began to lap at him, their large tongues dragging over the smooth skin of his bare chest, shoulders and neck leaving wet sticky stripes in their wake. He whined as their tongues grazed over his claiming marks, his body melting in submission against his will. 

He cried out as the alphas’ teeth suddenly pierced his skin, overlapping the marks already there. Tears flooded down the omega’s cheeks as pain exploded in pinpricks over his body, eventually his entire body shook with the agony of being forcefully marked for a second time only this time it hurt even more as it was the brutal, primal side of the alphas claiming him as their own against Louis’ will. When it was finally over Louis was left curled up in a ball, sobbing as blood trickled from the wounds left by his mates. He whimpered and the alphas’ tongues lapped at the puncture wounds, licking away the blood and helping to close the small holes. 

Louis lay still, listening to the breaking of bones which signalled that the alphas were shifting back into their human forms. Suddenly Louis was pulled upright and he yelled out, too weak to defend himself as the offender pulled him into them. He continued to cry as the alpha – which turned out to be Harry – pulled a large shirt over Louis’ head

“Princess I’m so sorry.” Harry murmured, cradling a frightened and trembling Louis to his chest. 

“It h-hurts.” Louis whimpered, sobbing into Harry’s shoulder before realising what he was doing and trying to pull away. “Please, please let go.” He whimpered again as Harry tightened his grip, moving to sit down on the sofa with Louis situated on his lap. 

“Oh suck it up omega, it can’t hurt that much.” Louis flinched at the words that were flung across the room from Edward’s mouth. Louis turned to glare at the alpha, his eyes watery and his lip trembling. 

“How would you know?” He chocked out, his muscles spasming every now and then in jolts of pain. 

“Watch it.” Edward growled causing Louis to ball himself up smaller, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around him as the smaller boy whined. 

“Eddie, leave the poor boy be. We shouldn’t have done that.” Marcel chimed in, settling down on one side of Harry and placing a hand on Louis’ knee. “I’ve read it’s one of the most painful things an omega can experience besides being forced to actually mate.” Louis shivered at the mere thought of anything more excruciating than what he just went through. 

“Of course it is.” Edward rolled his eyes and slumped onto the opposite couch. “Go make me a cup of tea omega, and bring the biscuits while you’re at it.” He ordered, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Louis whimpered at his harsh tone and cowered further back into Harry. 

“Go make it yourself Eddie, its not fair to make him do anything at the minute.” Harry scowled at his brother and ran his hands through Louis hair, causing the small boy to whimper. Louis couldn’t get over the feeling of comfort he was receiving from the younger two alphas and could help but flinch as Harry’s hand neared him. 

“Its not fair?” Edward demanded, swinging his legs down onto the floor and fixing his brothers with a harsh glare. “What’s not fair is that MY omega isn’t doing as he was ordered. And that MY brothers are defying me. Now, are you going to let the omega do his job or are we going to have to settle this the hard way.” Edward bared his teeth and both Harry and Marcel turned their head, exposing their necks to their brother in submission. Harry’s arms withdrew from Louis leaving the boy open to Edward’s wrath. 

“That’s what I thought.” Edward smirked before turning to Louis. “Get your arse in there and bring me a cup of tea.” Louis whined and shakily tried to stand only to fall back into Harry’s lap as Edward growled out “Quit whining.” Louis broke into fresh tears, looking up fearfully as Edward stalked towards him. The alpha took Louis by the scruff of his neck and yanked the small boy to his feet, Louis stumbling over his own toes as he struggled to right himself. Edward only let the omega go when it was clear to everyone that Louis was stable on his own feet. Louis thought he saw a flicker of sympathy in the older man’s eyes but it was gone before he could be sure. 

“Chop chop pup, I won’t wait all day.” Edward spoke in a much softer tone this time, reaching up to gently pet Louis’ hair. After a moments Edward pushed him gently toward the door, patting the smaller boy’s behind as both a warning and a comforting gesture. Once Louis was at the door he placed a hand against the frame, steading himself. 

“Does anyone else want a cuppa?” He asked, surprising everyone in the room including himself. The other two alphas nodded and Louis copied their actions before leaving the room and moving to do as he was told. 

A few moments later Louis was finished with the tea and he balanced the four mugs on a tray with a plate of biscuits but just as he went to lift it he felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck and he cried out, dropping the tray and causing it to clatter to the floor. He heard the hurried footsteps of the alphas as he clutched the marks forced onto him by the very men running to see if he was okay. 

“What happened Princess?” Harry asked, frowning as he observed the mess on the floor. The tea had spilt everywhere and although the mugs thankfully hadn’t broken, the plate had and biscuits littered the floor, already soaked in tea and mushy. Louis only clutched his neck harder, the alphas’ displeasure rolling towards him in waves and causing a sharp burning sensation to shoot through the three pairs of marks on his neck. He’d read about this. When an omega had been marked by both their alpha and their alpha’s wolf the omega would be able to tell whenever their alpha was displeased because of a burning sensation where they were marked but he never thought that it would be this painful. 

“…’m sorry.” Louis sobbed out, feeling the burning beginning to subside. He let out a sigh of relief and straightened up a little, seeing Marcel beginning to clean up the mess. Louis flicked his eyes to Harry and Edward to see the older of the two looking between the mess and Louis. Louis felt a sharp stab on the back of his neck and he knew that Edward was angry. When the latter held out his hand Louis hesitated before stepping around the mess on the floor and moving to his side. 

“What happened?” Edward asked, his tone leaving no room for argument or evasion of his question so Louis answered it. 

“My marks, they burnt. It felt as though they were on fire. It hurt so bad that I dropped the tray. I’m sorry alpha.” Louis dropped his eyes, his body so exhausted that all he wanted to do was sleep and he figured that the quickest way to achieve this would be to act the way he was supposed to. 

“Its very common in omegas Eddie, this is why I was reluctant to let him do as you asked.” Marcel explained, picking up the last pieces of broken plate and the mugs. He stood and placed the mugs in the sink before tossing the broken china in the bin. “Come here kitten.” Marcel requested gently, taking Louis’ chin in his fingers once the boy was close enough and tilting his head to the side to examine the puncture wounds that were nearly healed thanks to the alphas’ saliva and werewolf healing in general. 

“They look as though they are healing okay, there should not be too much more pain unless you anger us.” Marcel said everything so matter-of-fact that Louis couldn’t help but feel that very emotion bubbling in his stomach. 

“You say that like its easy.” He groaned, running his own fingers over the marks and feeling them tingle under his touch. He winced as he felt pain spike through the marks on the back of his neck, indicating to the omega that Edward was angry with him. “My point exactly.” He grumbled, reaching for a cloth to clear up the mess. 

The three alphas watched as Louis cleaned up the spilt tea and shattered biscuits before Harry went to make everyone another cup. This time Harry carried it through to the living room and Louis curled up in the corner of one of the couches, his own mug of tea cradled in his small hands. Just as he took a sip he felt another glance of pain through the marks on the back of his neck. 

“What did I do now?” He groaned, rubbing his neck again before looking over to Edward. 

“You should’ve waited for us to sit before you sat and you should’ve waited for permission before you drank.” Edward explained, leaning back in his own chair and looking over at Louis. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Louis protested, wincing at the next prickle of displeasure that washed over him. “Hazza back me up here.” The omega pouted, leaning his head to the side, his eyes drooping a little. 

“He’s got a point Eddie, you’ve got to give him time. He’s been through a lot today and he’s still adjusting as it is.” The youngest alpha came to Louis and scooped the latter up, making the small boy squeal. He sat down, placing the omega on his lap and letting him get comfy. Edward looked over somewhat jealously and pulled Marcel onto his own lap, making the alpha grumble that Edward was disrupting his reading. 

The four mates sat in silence, Louis eventually nodding off on Harry’s lap. It was around one when Louis was jolted awake by a strange feeling in his marks. He cracked his eyes open and groaned a little, shifting on Harry’s lap and feeling something there. Louis squeaked and scrambled off the alpha’s lap, landing with a thump on the floor. He looked up to see Harry blinking sleepily before a deep blush overcame his cheeks and he sat upright. 

“I’m so sorry Princess.” He apologised, his eyes wide. Louis shook his head tentatively. 

“It’s it’s a-alright.” He stammered, averting his eyes to look at the other two alphas that were watching him closely. “I’m just going to go grab my book.” He mumbled, climbing to his feet and looking down, hurrying out of the room. Louis ran up the stairs and grabbed his book from the day before and running back down. He stopped as he heard voices coming from the living room. Louis hesitated before he knocked gently on the door. 

“Come in Princess.” Harry called so Louis pushed the door open a little to pop his head in. 

“I-Is everything okay?” The alphas exchanged looks before Marcel spoke. 

“Yes kitten, why don’t you go make lunch and we’ll be there in just a moment.” Louis nodded and left, walking into the kitchen and starting to make sandwiches for the alphas. It was only a few minutes before the three of them walked in, taking their places at the table and exchanging looks. Louis didn’t say a word and placed the food down on the table and watching the three of them dig in. Louis was hungry but between the emotional rollercoaster that day had been and the anxiety of what the alphas had to say were putting him off the thought of food. 

“Are you alright Princess?” Harry asked, looking Louis over. Louis nodded and ducked his head. I jumped a little as he heard a chair scrape against the floor and he looked up again, seeing Harry patting his lap. Louis hesitantly moved over to the alpha and sat on his lap, relaxing as Harry’s arms wrapped round him. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He requested gently but Louis knew that that could soon change if he didn’t do as asked.

“I just wanted to know what you were talking about is all.” Louis mumbled, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. 

“We’ll talk about it after lunch okay?” Marcel replied, watching the two interact. Louis nodded. 

“Okay.” Louis accepted the sandwich that Harry held up to his lips and bit into it. He hummed and swallowed his mouthful before he spoke. “Damn I’m good at this.” He laughed before he took another bite. His eyes widened when he heard Harry giggle – fucking giggle. He couldn’t help the bubble of happiness that appeared seemingly out of nowhere at the sound and he smiled to himself. 

“That you are Princess.” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head and squeezed him harder. Louis squeaked but leant into his embrace. From the three alphas Louis seemed to feel the most comfortable with Harry and it was probably because he was the only alpha that didn’t feel the need to constantly exert his dominance over the small boy. 

Once everyone had finished eating Louis looked at his alphas expectantly, waiting for one of them to explain their discussion from earlier. He hoped a little that three alphas were going to get rid of him and send him back to his parents but there was a very small part of him that wanted to stay. For all he knew they could be announcing a rule change where Louis was no longer allowed in the living room or some shit. 

“My brothers and I have come to a decision as to how we are going to proceed with our relationship here.” Marcel spoke, leaning forward on the table and acting extremely seriously which made Louis’ stomach squirm. 

“We have decided that you will be allowed to go to school.” Harry spoke. He smiled when Louis squealed in excitement, bouncing happily on the alpha’s lap. 

“But we have conditions.” Edward interrupted causing the boy to fall silent, his heart sinking in disappointment as he stilled. Of course there were conditions. There would always be reasons for the alphas to want to make him unhappy. 

“As you well know I work at a sixth form college that partners with a university so I can keep an eye on you. I will take you to and from school and you will report back to me at every break and free period.” Marcel explained, taking a sip from his mug before he leant back, observing Louis. 

“If you do not follow the rules we have put in place and/or have to be punished we may prevent you from going to school for one day per infraction, as well as if not instead of our regular punishments.” Edward continued, leaning back in his chair, seeming satisfied with his conditions. Louis frowned and tucked his feet up, considering. 

“But what about my early access to university?” He asked after a moment, his eyes straying between the three of them. He saw Harry wince and he knew the answer. 

“You’re not going to uni this year pumpkin.” Marcel soothed, running his hand through his own hair. “But at the end of next year you are welcome to apply to the partner university for your teaching degree. Is that fair?” 

“No. No it’s not.” Louis grumbled. “I don’t understand why you won’t just let me go this year.” 

“Stop whining pup. Be thankful that we’re letting you go to school at all. It’s still my belief you should stay home but my brothers thought that we should reach a compromise and here it is.” Edward sipped his coffee and placed it back on the table. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the omega before staring dead ahead at the table. Louis shut his mouth immediately after he had opened it to argue back, deciding that he would rather keep the opportunity to go to school than argue any further. 

“Fine.” 

“Go grab your rules sheet please Princess.” Harry smiled gently, feeling sorry for the omega. Louis nodded and walked into the living room. He carefully pulled the sheet down from the wall and carried back into the kitchen where he moved to sit back into his own seat. He placed the sheet down on the table and took his seat, watching the alphas carefully. “We wanted to review your rules and give you a chance to discuss any you don’t agree with.” Louis looked up surprised. 

“Really?” Louis asked in disbelief, looking between the triplets. 

“Yes Kitten.” Marcel grinned and Louis smiled back, finally feeling like he was getting somewhere with the three of them. “Come on then, let’s look over these rules.” 

“I don’t really know what I want to change that isn’t going to make you all freak out and claim me again or something.” Louis mumbled a little, pulling his feet up onto the chair with him.

“We’ll go through each one and talk about it if you want Kitten, we promise we won’t get angry with you.” Marcel reached over to gently stroke the side of Louis’ face and the omega couldn’t help but flinch away from his hand. Marcel frowned a little but pulled his hand back, instead pushing the sheet in front of Louis and asking him to start reading. Once they’d finished reading through the rules, the four of them made their way into the living room. 

Louis picked up his book from the day before and curled up in the corner of a couch, tucking his feet up and opening it to his page. He jumped as the sofa dipped beside him a while later and Harry’s arm looped round his shoulders. 

“What you reading?” He asked, leaning in to peer over Louis’ shoulder. 

“A book.” 

“No shit.” Harry rolled his eyes and reached over to pluck the book from Louis’ grasp. 

“Hey!” He protested, grasping to snatch the book back. At Harry’s firm look he slouched back down and pouted. “Meanie.” 

“Watch it.” Edward warned, walking in and sitting down on the sofa opposite, propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

“I swear, you always walk in when I do something wrong.” Louis rolled his eyes and gave a little giggle as Harry pulled a face at the book and handed it back. 

“Then stop doing things wrong.” Edward retorted, picking up his own book and promptly ignoring the two opposite.

“Not my kinda thing I’m afraid, you enjoying it?” Harry spoke, wrapping his arm round the omega again and looking down at him. Louis nodded and leant into Harry, opening his book again and beginning to read. He was distracted a moment later by the same alpha poking him in the side. He giggled before looking up and the curly-haired man-child beside him. 

“What’s up Hazza?” He asked.

“I’m bored.” The alpha pouted and Louis’ heart melted just a little bit. 

“Too bad.” Louis laughed, turning back to his book only for it to be plucked from his grasp again. “Hey!” He laughed, grabbing for it playfully. Harry laughed and held the book out of Louis’ reach, laughing as the omega protested and pouted. Louis moved to straddle Harry’s lap. The alpha was so shocked at Louis’ actions that he froze and Louis grabbed the book successfully. He went to move off only for the alpha to grasp Louis’ hips. 

“I quite like you sat there Princess.” Harry smiled, linking his fingers together behind Louis’ back. 

“If I sit here can I read my book without you trying to distract me?” Louis sighed, looking at the alpha, exasperated. Harry thought for a minute before nodding. 

“I guess I can allow that.” He smiled happily, pulling Louis to his chest properly. Just then Marcel walked in and paused, taking in the way Harry and Louis were sat before he walked over and pulled the omega off him. 

“Hey!” Harry protested, reaching for Louis. Louis himself squeaked and went a little limp, still grasping his book in his hand. He allowed Marcel to sit down and arrange Louis comfortably for the both of them so that they could read their books. Harry pouted for a moment before he moved closer and put Louis’ feet on his lap. Harry then cuddled up into Marcel’s shoulder, closing his eyes to take a nap. Louis lay with his head on Marcel’s chest and his book leaning against Harry’s. 

It wasn’t very long before the three of them heard their forth mate move. Louis tensed up and he felt Harry’s hand move to his thigh and rub it comfortingly. Edward sat the other side of Marcel and placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis whined a little and looked over his shoulder to the eldest alpha. 

“Move over a little pup.” He looped his arm round Louis’ waist and tried to pull him back onto his lap but the omega resisted, gripping onto Marcel. 

“I’m comfy.” He protested, whining louder when the alpha pulled harder. 

“Please pup?” Edward asked and Louis paused, shocked for a moment. He hesitated before he nodded and let the alpha pull him back onto his lap. Edward stalled for a second before he wrapped his arms round Louis. 

“We should probably talk about us going back to work.” Marcel said after a moment, closing his book and looking at his mates. 

“Yeah probably.” Edward agreed, inhaling the scent of the omega on his lap and relaxing a little. He noticed Louis squirm a bit in discomfort and he relinquished his hold on the omega and shifted him onto the sofa beside him, standing up before perching on the coffee table. 

“What do you all do anyways?” Louis asked, tucking his feet up onto the sofa with him and looking between his three alphas. 

“Well I’m an artist, I commission paintings for all sorts of people.” Harry shrugged and Louis couldn’t help but feel amazed at his nonchalance towards his talent. 

“Can I see your paintings some time?” 

“Of course Princess, I’ll take you to the studio at some point if you want. You’ll probably see them at some point though, I bring them home a lot.” Louis nodded and smiled. He then turned his gaze to Edward, waiting for him to explain. 

“I’m a doctor.” Edward smiled a little a Louis’ shocked face. “I know, probably not what you would expect.” He shrugged. 

“It’s not something you’d expect from a big scary alpha Eddie, which is one of the reasons you’re so great at it.” Harry grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his brother’s mouth. 

“Thanks Curly.” Edward chuckled, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

“As you already know, I’m a teacher but I teach Maths.” The brothers all laughed at the retching noise Louis made at the sound of his least favourite subject. 

“I hate maths.” He shuddered, looking between the alphas as they exchanged looks. “I have to take maths don’t I?” He groaned as the alphas nodded and he slumped back into the sofa. 

“You have to have me as your teacher Kitten, it’ll help me keep an eye on you.” Marcel winked and pulled Louis’ head into his chest as the omega continued to protest. “Be quiet or I’ll chose all your subjects for you.” He threatened but Louis could tell that he was only joking. Well, he hoped he was anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> so I've been writing non-stop for about two days now and i have about 10,000 words ready to upload.....but of course I'm not kind enough to give you all of it at once.   
> Have fun, the next chapter should be up soon   
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_Potter_2000

Later that night the four mates were all doing their own thing in the living room, scattered on the sofas while Marcel sat on the floor at the coffee table. Marcel was grading homework, his brow furrowed either in concentration or frustration – or both and Edward was laid back on one of the sofas reading. Harry was stretched out on the floor sketching and Louis was next to him, mesmerised. 

“How do you make everything look so perfect?” Louis whined, slumping his head down and watching the pencil strokes form his own sparkling eyes. 

“Hey, I’m drawing you. That makes you the perfect one.” Harry chuckled as Louis blushed and paused to point to one of the bottom shelves of the bookcase. “There’s some more of my sketchbooks there if you wanna have a look.” Louis nodded and scrambled over to the bookcase, pulling out one of the A3 leather bound books carefully, aware of the loose sheets of paper tucked into the pages. He placed it down and opened it to the first page finding a page of doodles and sketches of features like eyes, ears, noses and lips. The next page held a sketch of a tribal-looking wolf that Louis recognised as one of the tattoos artfully wrapping round Edward’s bicep. Over the next few pages there were sketches of wolves, people, figures, cartoons, and random objects. Then he came across the most amazing lifelike sketch of Marcel curled up on the sofa with a book. Louis couldn’t help but gasp, stroking a finger over the edge of the paper. The pages that followed continued to elicit small gasps of amazement from the small boy and the alphas couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“You enjoying yourself there Princess?” Harry asked, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Louis nodded, too engrossed in the pictures to answer properly. Harry flipped over the page of the book he was currently sketching in and began to draw. 

By the time Louis reached the end of the sketch book Harry had finished his second sketch which Louis pulled towards him. 

“We’d better get up to bed.” Edward yawned, standing up and stretching. Louis looked up and pouted, wanting to keep looking at Harry’s work. “We’re going hunting tomorrow so we need a decent night’s sleep.” 

“Hunting?” Louis perked up, looking at Edward. 

“Yes. Hunting.” He paused for a second. “And since we can’t seem to trust you, you have to come with us.” 

“Really?” Louis couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at the thought of letting his wolf free in the forest surrounding the cabin. Edward nodded before coaxing Marcel up. 

“Come on you two.” Harry stood and pulled Louis to his feet, the four of them then making their way upstairs. Although the entire cabin had the scent of the three triplets, their bedroom reeked of it. Louis couldn’t decide if he liked it or not as his instincts told him to burrow his face into the bed while his brain told him to avoid it like the plague. He watched as the triplets moved about their night-time routine, feeling like an outsider. He caught the t-shirt Harry chucked at him and then began to strip, ignoring the gazes of the alphas as he tugged the massive shirt over his head. He stood in his boxers and the shirt as both Harry and Marcel clambered onto the bed, snuggling up with one another. Edward paused by the side of the bed before he opened the door to the cage-thingy, motioning the omega in. 

“What if I don’t want to go in there?” Louis questioned, pouting. 

“Tough. Edward replied, rolling his eyes. “In.” 

“But I-”

“The last time you slept with us I woke up to find you running to the forest. Now get in.” The last sentence was growled out in an alpha tone which forced a whimper out of the small boy. Louis darted under the bed, winding himself in the fluffy blanket he’d left there a few nights ago. 

***

Louis woke up to the sound of the alphas moving around above him. He lay still in the dark, not being able to see anything and instead relying on his other senses to tell him what was happening. He heard the door to his cage open after a few moments and he stayed still, not knowing what was going on. 

“I know you’re awake Kitten, come on. It’s time to go hunting.” Marcel’s voice reached him and Louis stirred, crawling over to the door and climbing out. He stood and stretched, yawning as he squinted in the near-darkness. 

“Why are we up so early?” He whined, pouting as Harry laughed, ruffling the small boy’s hair. 

“We’re hunting Princess, gotta be up early. We can always have a nap later though.” He added, seeing the disbelieving look Louis had on his face. Louis yelped as a slap landed on his backside.

“Stop whining omega.” Edward walked past, picking up a pile of clothes and carrying them downstairs. 

“Come on kitten, he’s always grumpy in the morning.” Marcel wrapped his arm round Louis’ waist and led him down the stairs after his two brothers. When they reached the bottom Edward was already outside on the porch wearing only his boxers. The other two triplets followed suit, stepping barefoot into the garden. 

“Take the shirt of Princess, it’s mine and you’re not going to rip it.” Louis hesitated before doing as Harry told him, stripping the shirt off and stepping out of the door. He started shivering instantly, his body not as equipped as the triplet’s to deal with the freezing conditions. 

“We’re going to shift first kitten, our wolves need to recognise you before you shift otherwise things might go badly. Do you understand?” Marcel asked, looking seriously at Louis. 

“Yeah okay.” Louis nodded, wrapping his arms round himself in an attempt to erase the goosebumps on his arms. He watched as the alphas transformed into massive wolves in the moonlight, each with their own shaggy mahogany coats and emerald green eyes. As he looked, Louis could tell the three of them apart. 

Edward had the longest fur, tufts of it sticking up all over the place in a way that made him look as though he belonged in the snowy wilderness. Marcel’s coat was much neater and he was slimmer than Edward’s muscular build though he was no less terrifying. Harry was the smallest of the three but what he lacked in size he made up for in looks. His coat was sleek and shiny but as the same time rugged. He had small ears and beautiful black and brown markings all over his face. The smallest wolf yipped to break Louis from his thoughts before dropping his front down, waggling his rump in the air as a sign that he wanted to play. 

Edward huffed, no doubt disapproving of Harry’s behaviour but his eyes then turned to Louis, urging him to shift. Louis grinned and took a step back before taking a running jump, shifting in mid-air and landing on all four paws in the snow. He yipped back at Harry, following his actions before rolling over in the snow. Edward huffed again and Louis rolled back onto his feet, cocking his head as he looked at the bigger wolf. Edward turned, flicking his tail in dismissal before he bounded off into the forest. The other three followed suit, Louis and Harry bumping shoulders as they ran together. 

It wasn’t long before Edward slowed down, dropping low to the ground to prowl. The others followed suit, spreading out and surrounding what Louis recognised to be a heard of deer. Oh fuck. They were going to kill bambi. Louis whined and dropped down onto his stomach, resting his head on his paws. He shivered under Edward’s glare, tucking his tail under his bum and averting his eyes. He stayed there while he listened to the others stalk the herd and tried to ignore the crunching of bones as they picked and killed their prey. He looked up as he heard them coming closer and he looked up to see Edward carrying the carcass. Harry jumped up to him and bit his ear gently, trying to coax the smaller wolf into playing. 

It didn’t take much before Louis was chasing Harry, nipping at the alpha’s ankles as they darted through the undergrowth. Louis heard the other two following at a slower place before they turned off to the house. Louis continued to chase Harry, closing the gap between them until he was finally within the distance that he could pounce. He jumped and tackled Harry to the floor causing the other wolf to yelp in surprise. Edward and Marcel approached again, now devoid of dead bambi, and the triplets stood to observe Louis, giving him identical curious looks in the rising sunlight. Louis whined and signalled that he wanted to play, wiggling his rump in the air and being surprised when all three of them reciprocated the action. Louis looked at the three of them before yipping and bolting, hearing the three of them give chase in a playful manner. 

***

That afternoon Louis was lying with his head in Harry’s lap reading while the alpha was napping, his fingers tangled in the omega’s hair. He tensed as there was a knock at the door, smelling an alpha on the other side of it. Harry woke up, suddenly alert, before he relaxed again. 

“It’s open.” He called, motioning for Louis to sit up. He did so, tucking his feet under him and carefully marking his place in his book before he looked up to see two people walking through the door. One was the alpha he smelt a moment ago and the other was a much smaller blond omega who walked with his head down, not raising it to look up even though Louis knew he must has smelt him. The alpha was about the same height as the triplets with a neat beard and brown eyes. As he looked at Louis, Louis didn’t look away which caused a small rumble come from the chest of the unknown alpha at the disrespect. Harry immediately looked over to Louis to see what he was doing before he frowned. 

“Alright Liam?” He asked, his body language showing that he was ready to defend his omega. 

“Yeah, just thought that you three would be tighter on your discipline really.” The alpha took a deep sniff, taking in the omega’s smell and detecting that he had been marked by all three alphas. “Though I see you’ve at least marked him.” 

“Hey Liam!” Edward called, walking in from the kitchen before he sensed the tense atmosphere. “Everything okay?” He paused for a second before speaking again. “What did he do?” Edward rolled his eyes and looked over at Louis. The small boy pouted. 

“Who said I did anything?” He protested, rising to his feet. 

“There was just a misunderstanding is all.” Harry smiled, smoothing over the situation as Marcel walked in, greeting the alpha Louis now knew to be Liam. 

“Why don’t you come sit down, let Louis and Niall get to know each other a little bit while they make a cuppa?” Edward suggested, gesturing into the living room. Liam paused for a second before he nodded. As he moved the omega – Niall – followed without hesitation to follow him. Louis frowned and vowed to himself that he would never become that submissive. 

“Niall you heard what Edward said. Off you go.” Niall nodded and stepped back, waiting. It took Louis a minute or two to realise that Niall was waiting for him. Louis looked between his three alphas before he stood and walked out, leading Niall into the kitchen. Once they were alone Niall looked up, sharing a grin with Louis. 

“Hey, ‘m Niall.” He smiled before reaching up to get mugs down from the cupboard. 

“I’m Louis.” Louis grinned back as he filled up the kettle, placing it on the hob. They worked in silence for a few moments before Louis spoke. “Are you scared of Liam?” He asked, becoming a little shocked when Niall nodded, wide-eyed. Louis frowned. “You shouldn’t be scared of him. He’s only your alpha.” This time it was Niall’s turn to look shocked. 

“Exactly. He’s my alpha. He controls everything about me. If I annoy him he was the power flipping destroy me.” 

“That’s not how you should feel about things.” 

“Are you not scared of your alphas?” Niall asked, taking the kettle off the stove and pouring the water into the large teapot he’d grabbed from the cupboard.

“Well no.” Louis frowned, confused. “They’re assholes don’t get me wrong but –”

“Shhh!” Niall exclaimed, jumping over to over Louis’ mouth. “You can’t say things like that!” He hissed, rushing to push the kitchen door closed before he walked back over to the counter, loading everything onto a tray. 

“Like what?” Louis questioned, watching as Niall pulled down the biscuits, emptying them onto a plate and shoving them into Louis’ arms. 

“Like that. They can hear you.” With that Niall opened the door, picking up the tray and leading Louis back into the living room. 

“Louis you’re language isn’t acceptable – especially not around guests.” Edward spoke the moment Louis stepped into the room. “It also isn’t acceptable to call your alphas assholes.” Louis flinched at both the tone and the look Edward gave him. “Put that plate down and come here.” Louis hesitated before he did as he was told, stopping in front on the alpha. “Sit on the floor.” Louis looked at his other two alphas before he sat between Edward and Harry’s feet, ducking his head as a blush coloured his cheeks. 

Louis ignored the conversation floating above his head, instead focusing on shifting to lean against Harry’s legs, wrapping his hand round the alpha’s ankle. He jumped a little as Harry’s hand fell into his hair. 

“So when did you guys get matched?” Louis looked up at this, seeing Liam looking directly at him. Louis averted his eyes this time, not wanting to he told off again. 

“About a week ago.” Edward shrugged, glancing down at Louis before he looked back over to Liam. “He’s still in training, huh pup?” He asked, leaning over to pat Louis’ head causing the smaller boy to pout. 

“Awh, come here Princess.” Harry patted his lap and Louis only hesitated for a moment before he climbed up onto Harry’s lap, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Tell you what, why don’t you and Niall go and start dinner? Edward and I have sorted the deer from this morning so you could do steaks or something?” Marcel suggested, placing a hand on Louis’ knee. “That is if you guys are staying for dinner.” He added, looking over to Liam. 

“Yeah sure.” Liam he motioned Niall up before he looked to Louis. “As long as you don’t start leading my omega astray, it took a long time to get him where he is now.” Although Liam said it jokingly there was an underlying warning in his tone. 

“Y-yes sir.” Louis tried to ignore the tremor in his own voice as he stood up, leading Niall back to the kitchen. Louis pushed the kitchen door shut before turning to the other omega. “Can they really hear everything we say?” He asked, moving over to the pantry where he started unloading vegetables and other ingredients for dinner. 

“Yes we can.” Came Marcel’s voice from the living room. Louis blushed and put down the food, turning to open the knife draw before remembering that the alphas locked it. Why he didn’t know but it seems they didn’t trust him…strange. 

“Hazza.” He called, turning back to the living room. It was only a moment before the alpha appeared in the doorway. 

“What’s wrong Princess?” He asked, his eyebrows crashing down in worry. 

“Can you unlock the knife drawer please?” Harry nodded and walked over, reaching on top of the cabinet and pulling down a key, unlocking it. 

“Be careful and call me when you’re finished okay?” Harry ordered before putting it back. He pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head causing the smaller boy to screw up his nose and pull away. The twinge of pain in the side of his neck made him freeze and look up to the alpha to make sure he wasn’t too angry. His fears were confirmed when Harry backed him up into the counter, caging Louis’ small body against the work surface. “Don’t pull away from me omega.” Harry growled in Louis’ ear, swiftly pulling away to turn Louis round to bend over the counter. 

“Harry!” He protested, blushing bright red and whining as Harry delivered a few harsh slaps to Louis’ rear in warning before he walked away. 

“H-Harry?” Louis questioned, causing the alpha to turn back to him. Harry’s eyes softened at the quivering of Louis’ voice but he made no move to comfort the smaller boy.

“Yes Princess?” 

“H-How do you guys like y-your steaks?” 

“Nice and rare.” Harry winked before returning to the living room, leaving the two omegas to their work. Niall began chopping up vegetables for a salad while Louis began preparing potatoes for homemade chips. 

About an hour later the table was both extended and set, laden with food and a bottle of wine. Niall went into the living room and summoned the alphas in. Louis waited until the alphas had sat down before he walked round with the steaks, serving each alpha one. He placed the remaining two steaks in the centre of the table before Harry patted the seat beside him. Louis sat and allowed the alpha to pile salad onto his plate along with the chargrilled veggies. Niall finished pouring the alphas glasses of wine and sat down himself but it wasn’t until everyone was almost finished eating that Louis realised not one bite had passed the other omega’s lips. Louis frowned, pausing before he turned to Harry. 

“You okay Princess?” He asked, looking down at the omega before he held out a small chunk of steak speared on his fork. Louis looked at it distastefully, shaking his head. 

“I like my meat without blood.” At the multiple twinges in his neck he looked between his alphas. “What?” He pouted, rubbing his neck. 

“You don’t refuse sustenance from your alphas. It’s rude and disrespectful. Apologise omega.” Edward scolded, scaring Louis a little as he seemed more angry than normal. 

“Y-yes alpha.” Louis nodded, eyes wide. He turned back to Harry and looked up at the alpha. He couldn’t help but be a little upset as he saw the hurt look in Harry’s eyes. “I’m sorry Hazza.” He apologised, pouting slightly. Harry simply offered the steak again and Louis reluctantly accepted it, chewing and swallowing as quickly as possible. “Thank you.” He gave Harry a small smile before he looked over to Niall again. He caught the omega looking somewhat wistfully at Liam before he turned away, taking a sip of the water in front of him. Louis frowned before he reached under the table to gently pinch Harry’s thigh. Harry turned to the omega, brows furrowed only for the angry expression to melt away when he saw how worried Louis was. Louis motioned to Niall making Harry look over to the other omega. The frown returned to Harry’s face when he saw no food and untouched cutlery in front of the small boy. 

“Are you not hungry Niall?” Harry asked, leaning back in his chair. Niall looked up wide-eyed with fear as he looked between Harry and Liam. 

“He’s being punished.” Liam commented nonchalantly, taking another bite of his steak, not even sparing a glance for his omega. 

“So he’s not allowed to eat?” Harry questioned. “That’s harsh Li, even for you.” Liam rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair. 

“It’s only for a day – besides, he wouldn’t hurt him to lose a few pounds.” Louis gasped at that, looking to Niall to see tears brimming in the omega’s eyes. Louis felt the anger of his alphas poor through the claiming bonds but this time it didn’t hurt so he guessed that the anger wasn’t directed at him. He watched his alphas swallow their anger as they tried to calm down. 

“At least let him eat some salad, I can hear his stomach rumbling from here.” Edward rolled his eyes and although he sounded stand-offish Louis could sense that he was actually concerned for the blond boy. Liam nodded but sighed and dumped the remains of the salad onto Niall’s plate.

“You can eat omega.” Liam spoke, waving his hand at Niall. Niall thanked him and eagerly scooped some of the green leaves into his mouth. Louis couldn’t then help but feel relieved then, not only at the fact that Niall was now getting something to eat but also that he wasn’t being treated as badly as Niall obviously was – even if the alphas did scare him sometimes. 

Once everyone was finished the two omegas tided up and then joined their alphas in the living room. As it was getting dark Liam and Niall stood to leave, the triplets and Louis seeing them to the door. Without warning Louis enveloped Niall in a hug, tugging the smaller boy to him. It was only a second later that Niall hugged him back and the two exchanged a squeeze, exchanging more than just a hug in the few seconds they were embracing. Then the door was shut on the two of them and the triplets turned to Louis, eyeing him carefully. Louis looked between the three of them before whining. 

“What did I do now?” He complained, pouting. 

“We need to work on your manners.” Was all Edward said before he walked away, leading his mates up to the bedroom. 

“What’s wrong with my manners?” The four of them walked into the room before Edward answered him. 

“You do not look alphas in the eye. You do not disrespect your alphas and you do not swear – which we still haven’t punished you for by the way.” Edward crossed his arms making his biceps bulge at the action. Louis swallowed thickly and looked down, nodding. 

“What, you’re not going to argue?” Marcel questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve normally got some sort of sassy remark stored away for occasions such as these.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yes but that normally only makes everything more painful.” Louis shrugged. “Come on then, what’s the punishment. I’m tired so let’s get it finished.” The triplets laughed before Edward walked into the bathroom, returning a moment later with the hand soap. 

“Open wide little one.” Edward spoke a little too cheerfully for the situation but Louis rolled his eyes and opened his mouth anyway. “Roll your eyes again and I’ll spank you until you cannot feel you backside.” The eldest triplet threatened before beginning to massage soap into Louis’ gums. Once he was finished Louis was gagging and the triplets were satisfied with their punishment. 

“Now get into bed kitten, you’re coming to work with me tomorrow.” Marcel ordered, gesturing to Louis’ little cage under the bed. Louis frowned. 

“Aren’t I starting school tomorrow?” He asked, gagging again at the taste in his mouth. 

“No, you’re coming with me to get a feel for the place. If all goes well then you’ll start next week.” Marcel explained. “Now get into bed, we need to be up at 5.” Louis nodded, conceding before he crawled into his bed. He bundled himself into his blankets and fell asleep quickly. 

***

Louis was woken up early the next morning by Marcel calling him from the door of his cage. 

“Come on kitten, time to get up.” Louis simply groaned in response. “Now Lou. Or you won’t have time for a shower before we leave. Louis blearily made his way to Marcel, crawling out from under the bed before he clambered to his feet. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before stretching. 

“What time is it?” Louis groaned, trying to shake the sleep from his mind. 

“Just gone five. We need to leave by 5:45 so come on Kitten, let’s get a wriggle on.” Louis let the alpha push him carefully towards the bathroom and start the shower for him. 

“Now, remember what happened last time?” All of a sudden Louis was no longer sleepy. He looked at Marcel with fear growing in his eyes at the memory of the events of his last shower. He shook his head rapidly, taking a step back and away from Marcel. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Marcel grasped him and pulled the smaller boy to him. “I was just going to say that you should use the unscented soap so that you don’t cover up our scents too much.” Marcel pressed a kiss to Louis head, causing the omega to flinch away. Marcel sighed and let go of Louis, moving round him to the door. “You’ve got fifteen minutes to be downstairs or I’ll have you kneeling for the entire day.” 

“Y-yes Marcel.” Louis nodded, shutting the door and stripping before stepping under the warm spray. He showered in double-quick time before climbing out and wrapping a towel round himself. It was then that he realised that he’d forgotten to bring in any clothes. Cursing to himself Louis made his way into the bedroom, tip-toeing across the room to the chest of drawers. He quickly pulled on some black panties before he dropped his towel and continued to rummage through his clothes. He pulled on some black skinny jeans and continued to look for something to wear. He froze when he heard one of the alphas moving on the bed. He jumped when Harry wrapped his arms round him, his raspy voice whispering in the omega’s ear. 

“As much as I enjoyed the show Princess, you’re going to be late. Here.” Louis tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine at Harry’s morning voice and proximity. Harry withdrew his arms and Louis turned, watching as the alpha tugged off his sweatshirt. He pulled it over Louis’ head and watched as he put his arms through the sleeves. They hung off the end of his arms and the collar exposed his collarbones. Louis pouted. 

“It’s too big.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You look cute and you have your alphas’ scent on you.” Louis opened his mouth to protest but he was quiet at the look Harry gave him. 

“Fine.” He huffed, pouting again. 

“Good boy.” Harry ruffled Louis’ hair, smiling at him. 

“Don’t forget your collar.” Came Edward’s husky voice from the bed. 

“I’m wearing my collar.” Louis rolled his eyes and turned to the mirror and began fixing your hair. 

“The other one.” Louis huffed and turned to the bed. 

“I don’t want to wear the other one. It’s heavy and uncomfortable and I don’t like it.” He whined, stamping his foot in protest. 

“Tough. If today isn’t important enough to wear the special collar then today isn’t important enough for you to go.” Edward concluded, swinging his legs out of bed and standing up. He walked over to the dresser and held up the collar in question. Louis stared at it distastefully, hating the feel of the heavy leather encasing his throat. When it was clear that Edward wasn’t going to waver Louis rolled his eyes, removing the current collar round his neck and allowing Edward to fasten the other one. 

“Happy now?” Louis pouted, looking between his two alphas. 

“Very.” Harry grinned. “Now come on, let’s go.” He turned Louis down and ushered him down the stairs. He walked the omega into the kitchen and apologised to Marcel for Louis being late. “It’s our fault, we were dressing him.” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ head and Louis tensed, not liking the affection. 

“It’s okay. Kitten, you make everyone some lunch and then we can head off.” Louis rolled his eyes and turned to the counter only to yelp as one of the alphas landed a solid slap on Louis’ ass. 

“Less of the attitude Princess.” Harry warned, moving to take down a bowl and some cereal. Louis simply kept his mouth shut, grabbing a loaf of bread and the ham from the pantry. He went about making sandwiches and within a few minutes he had a stack of them on the counter. He begged them all up and handed them to each of his alphas along with some crisps and fruit. 

“There we go.” Louis smiled before tidying everything away. “Can we go now?” He begged Marcel, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. 

“Yes we can Kitten.” Marcel ruffled Louis’ hair before kissing both of his brothers goodbye. “Come on Kitten.” Louis made to follow Marcel but Edward pulled him back. 

“Do we not get a goodbye too?” He asked, motioning between himself and Harry. Louis hesitated, looking up at the taller man. “Give me a kiss pup.” Edward tapped his cheek, leaning down to Louis’ height. Louis reluctantly pressed a quick peck to Edward’s cheek before moving round to do the same for Harry. 

“Bye.” Louis gave a fleeting wave before he scurried to the door, pulling on some grey converse and ducking under Marcel’s arm that was holding open the door. The two mates hurried to one of the trucks round the side of the house, Marcel lugging a large bag of marking with him. They both climbed into the truck and Marcel started it up, Louis tucking his feet up onto the seat. 

“You excited Kitten?” Marcel asked, chucking to himself as Louis nodded eagerly. 

“I was just a little sick of being cooped up in the cabin.” Louis commented, looking out of the window to watch the icy landscape pass in the fading moonlight. 

“Well behave yourself and you won’t be cooped up any longer.” Marcel reasoned, focusing on the icy road. 

“I don’t understand why you guys are so traditional.” Louis mumbled after a moment, not turning to Marcel but instead to the passing trees. 

“Because that’s how we were raised Kitten, it’s how we believe things should be done.” 

“But shouldn’t I get a say in things?” Louis heard Marcel sigh and he risked a glance over to the alpha to see him looking extremely conflicted. 

“It’s hard to explain Kitten. Let’s just leave this okay? I don’t want it to spoil your day.” Marcel reached out and placed a hand on Louis’ knee as he drove. Louis hesitated before nodding, keeping his mouth shut as he rested his head against the cool window, watching the world go by.

***

Louis followed Marcel into the main school building at just gone 7. The ground was no longer dusted with snow but was instead damp with evidence of rain. The air was still crisp and cool though, and it stung Louis’ face as he hurried along after his alpha. 

“Okay this is the main reception, that way is the English department and this way is the Maths block.” Marcel motioned first to the left and then straight on as he spoke, continuing to walk as he greeted the receptionist behind the desk. By the smell of her Louis could tell that she was a Beta and because of the collar he could see that she had been claimed. He was surprised until he realised that her alpha most likely worked in the school. Louis kept his head down as he detected the scent of more alphas and followed closely behind Marcel as he kept giving Louis a brief tour of the school. They finally stopped outside of Marcel’s classroom, the alpha opening the door and ushering Louis inside before he followed the small boy in. 

“And this is my room.” He smiled, slinging his bag of marking onto the floor beside his desk. Louis carefully placed the briefcase he was carrying, containing things like Marcel’s laptop and their lunch, onto Marcel’s desk before he perched on the edge of the front-most student desk. 

“So what classes do you have today?” Louis asked, watching as Marcel began to prepare his lessons for the day, starting up his laptop and pulling out various notebooks. 

“I’ve got an advanced class first – which you’re welcome to sit through – and then I’ve got a free so I thought I could take you round to meet some other teachers of the subjects you want to take. Then its break-time and I then have classes until the end of the day.” Marcel glanced up to look at Louis before he began typing away on his laptop. After a moment he paused again. “What subjects did you want to take anyway Kitten?” 

“I was thinking something along the lines of English lit, Psychology and maybe Biology or Child Development. But apparently I now have to take Maths.” Louis rolled his eyes as he said the last part before he tucked his feet up onto the desk, crossing his legs as he sat there. 

“That you do Kitten. I should probably warn you as well, there aren’t very many omegas here. Most of the students are Alphas and Betas. There are only about fifteen omegas here in total and pretty much none of them take the subjects you’re thinking of taking.” Louis nodded his head, not too sure how he felt at the thought of being constantly surrounded by alphas. 

“It’s okay, I can handle myself.” He said after a moment, his hands moving to brush his fingers over the collar round his neck. He watched as Marcel’s mouth quirked up into a crooked grin briefly as he glances over at the omega. 

“I don’t doubt you can Kitten, I don’t doubt you can.” They fell silent for a little while, Louis not knowing quite what to do and so he stood, walking round the room. “Did you not bring a book with you?” Louis shook his head no, continuing to look over the walls of the room. “Here.” He looked to Marcel to see him holding out a thick novel. Never one to turn down a book, Louis stepped forward and took it. He flipped it over to read the blurb and once he decided that he approved he took a seat at the desk he was sat on a moment ago and opened it. 

“How come you teach Maths when you love reading so much?” He asked Marcel, looking up at his alpha again. 

“I can’t bear to pull books apart like that.” Marcel grimaced. I read to escape the world, not to tie it in with whatever I’m reading.” Louis nodded in response, leaning back in his chair and finally beginning to read. 

***  
Louis was startled when the bell went, ripped from his world of imagination to one where he was sat in a plastic desk chair, looking up at Marcel as the smell of both mated and unmated alphas grew stronger. 

“My form will be in in just a moment. You can stay there or you can sit with me, it’s your choice.” Louis nodded in response before he spoke. 

“Are there any Omegas in your form?” He asked, listening as a herd of footsteps got closer to the door, noise beginning to permeate the otherwise quiet room. 

“No, the omegas have their own form with no Alphas.” Marcel explained, turning to write the date on the board. 

“Will I be in that form?” 

“No, you’ll be with me.” Marcel’s gaze flickered to the door before he spoke again. “Brace yourself.” The door burst open not a moment later, exposing the two mates to an explosion of noise and scents. Louis watched as Alphas – both boys and girls – piled into the room, each one of them taking a deep sniff before they eyed Louis, clearly a little confused as to why he was there. Rather than slouching and averting his eyes or moving to sit with Marcel like his instincts told him to, Louis levelled each of the Alphas with a look to show them that he wasn’t scared and that he wasn’t going to submit. Most of the Alphas continued to walk, sitting down in their seat, but a few paused, small growls rumbling in their chests. It wasn’t until everyone was seated that Marcel greeted them all. 

“Good morning guys, I’m sure you have all noticed the omega sat at the front of the class.” He eyed them all before continuing. “I know the reputation omegas have around here and I just want to say that Louis here is different and I expect him to receive the same respect you pay one another. He is my mate. That means that you need to keep your grubby hands and thoughts to yourselves.” He laughed a little and the class joined in, though there was no denying the serious underlying tone he had. Throughout the little speech Louis had blushed bright red and by the end of it he decided that he was going to bury his nose in his book instead. He did just that and blocked everyone out until the bell went again. Marcel waited until everyone had filed out before he spoke. 

“That was a little rude Kitten.” He reprimanded before taking Louis’ book from him. He looked down at the pouting omega before giving him a stern look. “You should’ve tried to pay attention at the very least so now you can do this.” Louis looked on in horror as Marcel placed down an aptitude test along with a notepad, pen, pencil and calculator in front of him. 

“Marcel.” He whined, slumping down in his chair. “Can’t I just read?” 

“No Louis. You’d only need to do this when you start so you may as well do it now.” Marcel was firm, walking back to his desk with the book so Louis couldn’t even pretend to do the doing the test and read instead. Louis huffed and slumped onto the desk, deciding that he would instead have a nap. He heard other students move in and he could only hear about 5 or 6 of them. He tensed as he heard one of them stop right beside him. 

“You’re in my seat omega.” Louis looked up to see a tall, blond Alpha stood beside him. He was glaring down at Louis with him arms folded, waiting for the smaller boy to scurry away and hide. Instead Louis rolled his eyes. 

“So? There’s plenty of other seats.” He gestured round the room to all of the empty chairs before he looked back up at the alpha. 

“So?” 

“So go sit in one of them.” Louis spoke slowly, as though he was speaking to someone ridiculously stupid, before he slumped onto the desk again. 

“Move.” 

“No.”

“Now.”

“Bite me.” Louis glared up at the Alpha, his teeth bared and it was then that Marcel intervened, standing in front of Louis’ desk and addressing the Alpha as a low growl rumbled in the blond boy’s chest. 

“You’re holding up my lesson Hemmings. Sit there and shut up or I’ll have you in detention.” Marcel pointed to the chair beside Louis and Louis couldn’t help but breathe a little sigh of relief that was undetectable to everyone but Marcel and Louis. The other boy opened his mouth to argue before he closed it again and sat down. “There we go, all sorted. Louis do your test before I have you kneeling for the rest of the day.” Marcel gave a fake smile before turning back to the rest of the class again. “Now today we are going to….” 

Louis tuned out Marcel’s words and looked down at the test in front of him. Well this looked like fun…


	5. Chapter 5

When the bell rang again Louis could’ve cried with relief, pushing away the papers and rubbing his forehead. He stood and stretched as the other students moved before he walked over to Marcel. He placed his papers down on Marcel’s desk before allowing the alpha to pull him onto his lap. 

“How did you find it?” He asked, looking down at the papers on his desk. 

“Awful. I’ve been reminded why I hate maths.” Louis laughed, leaning back into Marcel instinctively. Marcel laughed as well, rubbing Louis’ knee. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat beside them. Louis looked up to see the blond alpha from the beginning of the lesson – who Louis had learnt to be Luke – standing beside the two of them. 

“Sorry, would it be okay if I spoke to Louis for a minute?” He directed his question to Marcel which made Louis frown. 

“I decide who I talk to.” He ignored the pinch Marcel delivered to his thigh and looked up at the taller boy. 

“I figured as much but I thought I should ask your Alpha out of respect.” A crooked smirk crossed Luke’s face and Louis laughed. 

“You’re fine Luke, just don’t be late to your next lesson okay?” Marcel released Louis who moved to sit on one of the student desks again. 

“I just wanted to apologise for being rude earlier. I didn’t have any right to be and I admire you for standing up for yourself.” Luke smiled again and Louis blushed a little before smiling back. 

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Louis shrugged. 

“That doesn’t mean it’s okay.” Luke frowned a little before he continued. “Anyway, are you going to start here?” 

“Maybe, I’m here today to get a feel for the place and for my Alphas to decide if I can come here.” 

“Alphas?” Luke asked, raising his eyebrows. “As in plural?” Louis nodded, laughing at his shocked face. 

“Marcel and his brothers are my Alphas. They’re triplets.” Louis explained. Luke winced. “Ouch.” Louis nodded again, giggling a little. 

“You’re telling me.” 

“Luke, I do believe I said that you’re not to be late.” Marcel reminded, standing up from his desk. 

“But I’m making friends.” Luke pouted, looping his arm round Louis’ shoulders. 

“Yeah.” Louis agreed, grinning at Marcel. 

“Well Luke has a class and we have people to talk to so let’s go.” Marcel ushered the two of them out of the door. Luke said goodbye and Louis waved as he walked down the corridor and Marcel led him along to another classroom. 

***

Louis felt his heart jump in his chest a little as Marcel led him into the teacher’s lounge at lunch time. The smell of alphas lingered and Louis clutched the back of his mate’s shirt. Louis didn’t normally get this nervous around Alphas, having had to fight against certain stigmas since he presented. He was nervous today because he knew that how he behaved would directly impact his future and whether or not he would get to come back to school. 

Marcel had walked him round to meet several different teachers and they all seemed nice enough but what bothered Louis was that they were all Alphas. It made him wonder if maybe he should decide to teach at this level instead and show everyone that Omegas weren’t just for birthing and raising pups. 

“Hey.” Marcel greeted, looking over the room of teachers. He moved to sit at one of the tables and Louis followed, looking around curiously. He sat beside his alpha and glanced round the table. Louis couldn’t help the feeling of his heart dropping as he saw Liam sitting opposite him. 

“H-Hey Liam.” He greeted, trying to hide the discomfort he felt around the other man. Liam simply growled and looked to Marcel. 

“You let him speak when he wants to? You and your brothers need to teach the squirt some manners.” Louis whimpered, his eyes wide and he looked up at Marcel in shock. He noticed the rest of the table fall silent as they waited for Marcel’s response. 

“He was only trying to be polite Li, cut him some slack.” Marcel looked down at Louis before his gaze flickered round the table. His emerald eyes returned to Louis before he leant in, his lips gentle against the boy’s ear. “Keep quiet for now Kitten, I don’t want to start anything.” Louis felt his heart sink and he nodded, knowing that his alpha wasn’t going to bother to stand up for him. He nodded and dropped his gaze to his lap. “Hey.” Marcel tilted Louis’ chin up to look at him. “Don’t be like that Kitten, be good and I’ll let you chose one of my books to read.” Louis smiled a little at that nodding. He stayed quiet while Marcel fed him bites of the sandwiches he had made for the two of them that morning. He happily munched on the apple a few minutes later as he listened to the conversation floating around the table. He perked up as a question was suddenly directed at him, catching him off guard. 

“So Louis, what do you think you’ll be studying?” One of the teachers asked, leaning forward in her chair to address him properly. She had a kind smile and Louis decided that he liked her. He glanced to Marcel before he spoke and took his Alpha’s nod as one of consent for him to talk. 

“English Lit and Psychology for definite. And apparently I’ve got to take Maths too.” Louis smiled a little, throwing a rueful glance at Marcel who nodded. 

“Well Liam teaches English Lit, I’m sure you’ll have fun with that.” There was mischief shining in the lady’s eyes and Louis couldn’t help but laugh. He risked a glance at Liam to see that even he couldn’t keep a straight face at the sound of the Omega’s laugh. It only took a moment though for the Alpha to school his face back into its usual frown. 

“Omegas aren’t allowed in my class. That’s been made very clear.” Liam spoke before leaning back in his chair. 

“Actually it hasn’t. You’ve only said that your omega isn’t allowed in your class.” Marcel commented, taking a sip of his water before offering it to Louis. 

“I think it’s too much of an advanced subject for Omegas. He wouldn’t be able to keep up.” 

“I think different.” Marcel argued. “I’d say my little Kitten here has read more books than I have and he probably understands them better too.” 

“That’s not the point.” Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Then what is the point?” Marcel continued, not backing down this time and Louis could sense the tension the other Alphas were clearly feeling. Louis watched as Liam stumbled for an answer and instead the lady from before answered. 

“Why don’t you have him in your class next lesson and see how he gets on? If he’s not up to scratch then you can make the decision to ban him.” She winked at Louis and he gave her a smile in return, knowing that she was on his side. 

“Fine.” Liam spoke as the bell went, standing and throwing away his rubbish. “That alright with you Styles?” Marcel looked between Liam and Louis before he nodded. 

“Yes but I want him back in one piece.” He cracked a grin and Liam rolled his eyes, laughing. 

“No promises.” The Alphas all laughed before Marcel pulled Louis to one side. 

“Please behave yourself Kitten.” He tilted Louis’ head up to look him in the eye. “If you misbehave – even the smallest bit of backchat – and he’ll have the excuse he needs to kick you out and have you punished.” 

“I know Marcel.” Louis gave his Alpha an innocent smile. “Contrary to popular belief I do know how to behave myself.” At Marcel’s raised eyebrow he added. “Sometimes.” The alpha rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Well make sure now is one of those times.” Louis giggled and nodded before hurrying off after Liam. He followed the Alpha silently, squeaking every now and then when he was jostled by the crowd. After a few minutes of this Liam sighed, taking hold of Louis’ shoulders and pushing him round in front of him. Louis let Liam push him through the throngs of students to his classroom where the alpha unlocked the door and ushered the small boy inside. 

“Sit at the front, I want to be able to see you.” 

“Yes sir.” Louis replied, moving to the seat directly in front of Liam’s desk. Liam sat at his desk, shuffling papers around while his students filed in. 

“Yo Louis!” Louis jumped and looked up, seeing Luke coming over to him. 

“Hey Luke.” He smiled, watching as the Alpha took the seat beside him. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Mr Styles.” Luke asked as he pulled out his books. “Plus Mr Payne here has a bit of a thing against Omegas.” He whispered, low enough for nobody else to be able to hear him. 

“It’s a trail lesson.” Louis explained as Liam stood up to face the class. “Now shut up, I need to make a good impression.” Luke laughed and turned to the front as Liam began speaking. 

“Good afternoon, guys I hope you’ve all got your assignments. Today we’re going to be reviewing Chapter Nine of Lord of the Flies.” Liam walked round and collected the papers before he dropped a copy of the book onto the desk in front of Louis. “Have you read this book before Louis?” Liam asked, propping himself on the front of his own desk. 

“Yes sir.” Louis replied, smiling to himself a little. 

“Do you remember what happens and what it symbolises?” Liam asked, smirking to himself a little. He obviously thought that Louis wouldn’t be able to answer but his smirk slipped as Louis answered. 

“Yes sir. Simon dies in this chapter due to the brutality shown by the other boys on the island. It is thought to show the loss of everything pure on the island because of the heaven-like imagery that surrounds Simon’s death.” 

“Very good.” Liam paused for a moment before addressing the rest of the class. 

***  
At the end of the hour Louis handed in his sheets of writing to Liam and followed Luke out of the door. 

“How did you find that?” Luke asked, leading Louis back to Marcel’s classroom. 

“It was fun actually, Lord of the Flies is one of my favourite novels.” Louis looked around to check that they were out of earshot of Liam before he continued. “Plus, I like proving people wrong.” He grinned and Luke laughed in response, liking the unusually bold nature of the Omega. 

“And I like watching you do it.” They both laughed and Louis couldn’t help but laugh harder at the strange looks they received from the other students. 

“Can you show me to the bathroom please?” He asked Luke. 

“Sure.” A few minutes later Louis exited the bathroom and Luke continued to take him to Marcel. They walked in a comfortable silence until they got to the classroom.

“Well I’ve got to get to my last lesson before I’m any later, have fun with Marcel and I hope to see you next week.” Luke winked and walked away, leaving Louis to walk into the already-full room. Everyone looked up at him and Marcel pursed his lips. Louis winced at the twinge in his neck.

“You’re late.” 

“S-sorry sir. I –” Marcel held up a hand to shut Louis up and instead pointed to the only empty seat, the one Louis had occupied earlier in the day. Louis ducked his head and sat down, tucking his feet up and trying to pay attention to what Marcel was saying. 

Once the alpha had set work for everyone he walked over to Louis and crouched down, turning the smaller boy’s head to him. 

“Why were you late Kitten?” He asked, dropping his hand onto Louis’ knee. 

“I didn’t realise I was meant to be here for an actual class and I needed the toilet. I’m sorry Marcel.” Louis couldn’t help his bottom lip jutting out in a pout as he looked at his alpha. 

“You understand that I can’t let you get away with being late. You’ve got to be punished.” Louis opened his mouth to argue but he shut it again, biting his lip. “Nothing too bad Kitten, don’t worry.” 

“Please Marcel, I didn’t mean to be late. I didn’t know.” Louis whispered. He couldn’t help the stubborn tears that escaped his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. 

“Now now Kitten, don’t cry.” Marcel soothed, standing up and pulling Louis to his chest. He picked the Omega up and carried him to his desk. Marcel sat down and sat Louis on his lap so that the smaller boy’s back was facing the class. Marcel wiped away the next few tears and the looped his hands round Louis’ back. “I can punish you now or when everyone else is gone. It’s your choice Kitten.” 

“What’s my punishment?” Louis asked, refusing to Look Marcel in the eye. 

“A spanking will work I think. A slap for every minute you were late.” 

“Can I have it later please sir?” 

“Of course Kitten. Now why don’t you go sit in the corner over there and read your book?” Louis nodded and took the book off of Marcel before he took the cushion off of Marcel’s chair and situated himself in the corner, immersing himself in another world while his alpha finished off teaching his lesson. 

When the bell rang again Louis felt his stomach sink, knowing what was coming next. He watched over the top of his page as the students filed out and Marcel reminded everyone of the homework due in the next lesson. Louis tucked his knees in tighter and felt his trepidation rising as Marcel walked round the room, straightening chairs and picking up a stray pencil or two before he turned to Louis. 

“Stand up, bend over my desk.” Louis nodded and stood, placing his book on the desk and doing as he was told. “You’ve got another choice. You can have your punishment now or you can wait until we get home.” Louis was about to answer and put off his punishment in the hope that he would be able to wheedle his way out of it when Marcel spoke again. “The only catch is that you will get fifteen from each of us and my brothers will find out about your truancy.” Louis hesitated and bit his lip, thinking for a moment before he answered. 

“Can I have it now please?” He asked, his skin crawling at the thought of actually having to ask for his punishment. 

“Of course Kitten. Trousers and panties down if you please. Hurry up, we haven’t got all day.” Louis shakily undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down before he hesitated. “That’s fine Kitten, you can have you panties on.” Louis thanked him and braced himself against the desk, cursing the universe for pairing him with asshole Alphas. If only he was one of those omegas that didn’t get paired so that he could go about his life as he pleased. Louis couldn’t help but cry out as Marcel landed the first slap and he buried his face in his arm. Slap after slap rained down on his backside and Louis was close to tears when Marcel had finally finished. He allowed the Alpha to pull him upright and tug his trousers up. Louis couldn’t help it when he burst into tears, burrowing into Marcel’s chest when the man opened his arms as an invitation. 

“Come here Kitten, it wasn’t that bad now was it?” Marcel coaxed Louis round his desk and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap once he’d sat down. He sat Louis sideways so that Marcel could mark some papers while still giving his Omega the comfort he needed. Louis continued to sniffle to himself as he breathed in his Alpha’s scent, trying to calm himself down. Normally, werewolf healing would mean that Louis’ backside would no longer hurt but because the pain was delivered by an Alpha – his own Alpha no less – meant that the sting lingered in his skin and he could feel a bruise or two blooming. Although Louis was telling himself that he shouldn’t be ashamed and that he didn’t actually do anything wrong he couldn’t help the disappointment coursing through his veins along with the guilt of angering one of his Alphas. He whimpered and buried his nose into Marcel’s neck, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Louis jumped a little as Marcel lifted a hand into his hair, his fingers tangling into Louis’ locks. 

“Calm down Kitten, you’re not in trouble anymore.” Marcel pressed a kiss to Louis’ head before he continued with his work. Louis felt himself snap back to his right mind, suddenly seeing everything with ultimate clarity he stood, brushing off Marcel’s touch and walking over to the door. 

“Louis. Come back here.” Louis felt his spine tingling at the traces of Marcel’s Alpha tone leaking into his voice. 

“Don’t use that tone with me Marcel, it’s not fair.” Louis spun round to face the Alpha, glaring at him. 

“It is fair if you’re my Omega and I’m ordering you to do something.” 

“Oh now you sound like Edward.” Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well maybe my brother was more accurate with his ideals than I thought.” Louis felt his heart break. He thought that Marcel was the one most likely to be on his side when it came to his rights but I seemed that he was wrong. He felt hot, angry tears welling in his eyes and he turned on his heel, throwing open the door. 

“I give up.” With that he ran off down the hall, ignoring both the pain in his neck and Marcel’s calls for him to go back. He ran through empty halls, only stopping when he ran into something rather solid. Strong hands caught him and held him upright, the fingers most likely leaving bruises at how much pressure was being exerted on his skin. 

“Louis? What are you doing Omega?” Louis looked up to find Liam stood there, his fingers still grasping Louis’ arms. 

“Let go of me!” He protested, struggling a little only to realise that it was futile. “Please.” He whimpered, his head dropping to his chest and the fight melting from his body. Louis stubbornly wiped the next few tears from his face, refusing to make eye contact with the Alpha. 

“Let’s get you back to Marcel Little One.” Louis was taken aback by the tenderness in Liam’s voice and he allowed the Alpha to steer him back down the way he had come. It was only then that Louis realised that they weren’t alone. He glanced to the side to see Niall walking beside them silently apart from the sound of his footsteps. Louis walked into Marcel’s classroom with his head down, refusing to look up at his Alpha. 

“Come here Louis.” He winced at Marcel’s voice and made his way over, whining at the stabbing feeling in his neck. “I’ll be talking to Harry and Edward when we get home. At this moment in time I wouldn’t get your hopes up about being able to attend school. Now stay quiet, you’re only allowed to speak when spoken to.” Louis nodded in response, moving to prop himself up on one of the student desks. 

“That’s a shame, I was just coming to give Marcel a glowing report on your behaviour. I was also going to recommend you continue in my class, I was going to give you your reading list for next week. I know for a fact Marcel has all of them.” Liam handed Louis a sheet with a list of five books, all of which Louis had already read. 

“You think he was good enough?” Marcel asked and Louis was a little hurt at his surprised tone. 

“Definitely. He could kick the asses of every Alpha in there when it comes to composing essays and the knowledge of the texts.” Louis blushed a little, pretending to concentrate on the paper he’d been handed. Marcel made a noise of appreciation. 

“I’ll think about it. Thanks Liam.” Louis zoned out as the Alphas continued their conversation, focusing on how badly he’d messed up his chances of school. He wiped away the hot tears that were beginning to well up and ducked his head, not wanting anyone to see him crying. He jumped as he heard the door close and he glanced up, jumping again when he saw Marcel stood right in front of him. 

“I’m going to make a deal with you Louis.” Louis perked up, paying his full attention to the Alpha before him. He resisted nuzzling into Marcel’s touch as he ran his knuckles gently over Louis’ cheek. “We are going to go home tonight and you are not going to get yourself in any trouble for the entire night. You’re going to come back here with me tomorrow and you are not going to cause any hassle whatsoever. If you behave yourself until we finish school tomorrow then my brothers will know nothing about all this mess and we can put it behind us.” Louis looked up at Marcel with wide eyes. 

“Really?” He asked, feeling the excitement begin to build inside him. 

“Yes. But I’m serious. One toe out of line and you won’t see this place again.” The Alpha warned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know, I promise I’ll be good.” Louis surprised himself with his eagerness as he jumped to his feet. 

“Okay Kitten.” Marcel ruffled Louis’ hair and smiled before he moved over to his desk. 

“I’ve got some marking to do now if you want to do some reading?” Louis nodded in response, picking up his book and carefully sitting back on his cushion in the corner of the room. 

***

“Remember our deal?” Marcel asked as they pulled up outside the cabin. Louis nodded in response, biting his lip nervously. He had decided during their car ride that he was going to take Marcel up on his offer. If Harry and Edward found out about his discrepancy they wouldn’t let him back into school and plus, it wouldn’t hurt him to make an effort with the Alphas considering that he was going to be stuck with them for the rest of his life.

“Hey.” He jumped as Marcel’s hand landed on his knee. “You’re okay. Just show us how much of a good boy you can be.” Louis couldn’t help the bubble of warmth in his chest as a large hand ruffled his hair. The small boy nodded and blushed, before letting himself out of the truck. He thanked Marcel as the Alpha held the front door open for the small boy. He greeted Harry who walked out of the kitchen. Louis couldn’t help the way his mouth went dry at the sight of the Alpha. Harry had joggers slung low on his hips and no shirt, his long hair tousled in a way that suggested he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. Louis smiled at the smear of paint on Harry’s jaw. 

“Hey Princess, I’ve missed you.” Louis allowed the taller man to pull him into a hug and laughed at the whine that came from behind him. “I’ve missed you too big bro.” Louis heard the two exchange a kiss over his head and he pouted. 

“I’m meant to be getting all the attention here.” He whined, causing the Alphas to laugh. 

“Sorry Kitten.” Marcel kissed the top of Louis’ head, winding his arms round Louis from behind. 

“One big Alpha sandwich.” Harry laughed before he pulled away. “Speaking of which, what’s for dinner?” Harry led the way back into the kitchen and hopped up onto the side, watching as Louis made his way over to the pantry. 

“What do you fancy?” Louis asked, looking over the food. 

“I don’t mind Princess, your choice.” 

“How’s spaghetti bolognese?” He asked, pulling a packet of mincemeat down from the shelf. He chucked it to Harry before pulling down onions, mushrooms and tomatoes. 

“Sounds good Kitten.” Marcel smiled, watching as Louis began preparing the ingredients. 

“Do you know when Edward’s going to be home?” He asked as he chopped onions. 

“Soon Princess.” Harry smiled, liking seeing his Omega be all productive and serving him and his brothers. Louis felt a little uncomfortable with the Alphas’ gaze on him but he shrugged it off, not wanting to start anything. 

“Harry can you put the radio on?” Louis asked, finally having enough of the silence between the three of them. 

“Sure thing Princess.” Harry leant over and switched on the device, Louis visibly relaxing when Perfect by Ed Sheeran flowed from the speakers. He couldn’t help but sing along, stirring the mince round in the pan before adding the onions. 

“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass.” Louis jumped a little as Harry joined in, moving off the counter and wrapping his arms round the smaller boy as he sang. Louis blushed but leant into Harry’s hold, enjoying the hug in spite of himself. 

“You’ve got to let go Harry, I’m trying to cook.” Louis laughed, reaching for the tomato sauce but being restricted by Harry’s arms. 

“I’m trying to be cute, stop for a second and appreciate it.” Harry pouted, ducking to kiss the side of Louis’ head. Louis rolled his eyes and giggled, turning the heat down and turning round. 

“You are being cute but if you want dinner in the next hour you’re going to have to let go of me.” Louis looked up at the taller boy and his heart melted at his cheeky grin and dimples. 

“Finnneeee.” Harry let go of the Omega and pouted, moving to stand with Marcel. Harry dropped his head onto Marcel’s shoulder. “He’s being a meanie.” 

“He’s not being a meanie, he’s cooking your dinner. Now stop being so needy you little leech.” He pushed Harry away and Louis laughed as he grabbed the tomato sauce, adding it to the mince and continuing his cooking. 

***

About an hour later the four mates were sat round the table, enjoying Louis’ meal. 

“Everything okay?” He asked, watching as they all tucked in. The Alphas nodded appreciatively and Harry reached over to serve Louis some of the food, adding a touch of cheese when Louis asked. 

“There you go Princess.” Louis smiled and dug in, surprising even himself with how delicious it was. 

“Damn I’m good at this.” He laughed, taking a sip of his water and looking up at his Alphas. 

“Yes you are Kitten.” Marcel agreed. 

***

Once everyone had finished eating Louis cleared everything away, washing the dishes and passing them to a still-shirtless Harry to dry and put away. When they were finished Louis let Harry tug him into the living room, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap when he sat down. 

“You’re warm.” Louis hummed happily, shifting and nuzzling into the Alpha’s chest. Louis didn’t like the thought that he was enjoying Harry holding him but the skin-on-skin contact was messing with both his head and his hormone levels. 

“Such a cute little Princess.” Harry cooed, kissing the top of Louis’ head. 

“Stopppp.” Louis blushed, hiding in Harry’s chest. He felt the Alpha’s chest vibrate with laughter underneath him and for the first time since he arrived Louis felt like he was actually loved and cared for. 

“Do you wanna come see my studio now Princess? I’ve got a couple of things I need to sort out.” Harry asked after a moment, brushing Louis’ hair out of his eyes. Louis paused for a second before he nodded, a smile breaking out over his face. 

“Yes please.” Louis let Harry to push his gently to his feet before he looked to the other two brothers. “You coming?” He asked the other two, seeing them both reading. 

“Nah, we’ve seen it too many times – normally when we turn up to drag Harry out of the damn thing.” Edward answered, glancing up and grinning as his brother pouted. “Don’t worry Hazza, I’m only teasing.” Louis laughed and followed Harry out into the hall and pulling on his shoes. 

“Go say goodbye then Princess.” Harry reminded, walking into the kitchen. Louis walked into the living room and over to Marcel, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. He did the same for Edward and smiled as he stood up. 

“See you guys later.” 

“Goodbye Kitten.” 

“Goodbye Pup.” Louis waved as he left the room and found Harry at the back door. 

“I’m going to shift Princess. Would you rather shift or ride on my back? It should only take us about half an hour.” 

“Can I ride on your back?” Louis asked, shifting his feet. 

“Of course Princess.” Harry shifted and his joggers slipped to the floor. Louis picked up both the joggers and shoes, shoving them in the bag Harry had brought out. Louis then climbed onto Harry’s back, tangling his fingers into the wolf’s fur. He squeaked as the wolf began to move through the trees, but held on tight watching in amazement as the landscape passed. About 20 minutes later they exited the forest, small buildings and houses beginning to crop up. Harry slowed a little, now being more careful as there were now people and he didn’t want his Omega to be in any kind of danger. When they finally arrived Harry ducked down and let Louis clamber down. 

“Thank you my dashing Alpha.” Louis chuckled, winking at the wolf in front of him. Harry yipped, sitting down and puffing out his chest with pride. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, letting Harry into the building. Harry ducked into the bathroom with the bag of his clothes. He emerged a moment later – still with no shirt on – and grinned at Louis. 

“Come on then Princess.” He held out his hand and tugged Louis into one of the rooms leading off the main hallway. Louis couldn’t help but gasp at the room he had walked into. One wall was made entirely of windows, allowing natural light to pour into the room and for a clear view of the forest to be seen. The walls were adorned with different pieces of artwork, splashes of colour brightening the otherwise blank walls. The floor was dark oak but it was hard to see under the 

There were easels in various positions around the room, all with paintings in varying stages of completion. There were more canvases leant up against the walls, different shapes and colours all drawing Louis’ attention in all different directions. Louis looked at the table in the middle of the room, strewn with paint brushes, pencils, pastels, paints and pens. 

“This place is amazing Hazza.” Louis smiled, watching Harry move straight over to one of his easels, perching on the stool in front of it and picking up his paintbrush. 

“It is when things go the way they’re meant to.” Harry laughed, biting his lip in concentration. Louis moved over behind Harry, looking over the taller boy’s shoulder to see what he was painting. There was a picture of someone’s dog pinned in the top right-hand corner and underneath it was an amazingly life-like oil painting. 

“Harry that’s so good.” 

“Awh thanks Princess.” Harry glanced up and smiled at Louis, glad that his Omega liked his craft. “There’s some more supplies over there if you wanna have a go.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that suggestion. 

“I’m hopeless at any kind of art, especially compared to you.” 

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try.” Louis looked up to see Harry frowning down at him. “Just because you’re not the best now doesn’t mean you can’t be.” 

“I’m still not going to waste your supplies Hazza.” Louis laughed again before he jumped up onto a stool. “I’ll just watch you.” He grinned as Harry laughed, liking the sound. Deciding he wasn’t comfortable Louis climbed up onto the table in the middle of the room. 

“What you doing up there Princess?” 

“It’s comfy.” Louis shrugged, pulling a sketchbook towards him and beginning to flick through it. Harry shook his head chuckling and turned back to his painting. 

***

That night Louis was curled up on the sofa with Marcel when he was dropping off. 

“Come on Kitten, time for bed.” Marcel stood up and picked Louis up, motioning to the other Alphas as Louis whined. 

“I’m not tired.” He yawned, pouting. 

“Well we are Princess, it’s time to go to bed.” Harry reached over to ruffle Louis hair before leading the way up the stairs. Louis pouted all the way up to the bedroom. 

“Put me down please.” He requested, trying to wiggle out of Marcel’s hold. 

“No, I like holding you.” Marcel leaned down to kiss Louis’ nose and tightened his hold after shifting his grip. 

“But I need to get ready for bed.” Louis pouted harder and slumped onto Marcel’s shoulder. 

“Shush Kitten.” Marcel laughed, rubbing Louis back. Louis couldn’t help but melt into his touch and sighed a little. 

“You shush buttface.” Louis mumbled, yawning. He heard the Alphas chuckling as Marcel put him down on the bed. 

“You want to sleep with us or in your cage?” Marcel asked, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis wasn’t sure if it was because he was tired, because of his hormones or because he genuinely wanted to sleep with his Alphas but he mumbled his answer. 

“Wan’ sleep with you.” He yawned, blushing as Harry and Marcel both cooed at him. 

“I think it’s best if he sleeps in his cage.” Edward spoke, stripping down before pulling on a pair of joggers. 

“I gave him a choice, you can’t take that away from him.” Marcel protested, placing Louis down on the bed and pulling his own shirt off. He passed it to Louis and watched as the omega pulled off his own shirt, tugging Marcel’s on as a replacement before he pulled his trousers off. 

“I can too.” Louis pouted up at Edward at his response, not liking the thought of being alone all night. “Get in Pup.” Edward opened the cage door and ushered a reluctant Louis in, shutting the door behind him. Louis huffed and wound himself up in his blanket, listening to the sound of the Alphas getting comfy above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I've been writing for a couple weeks without realising how much I'd written so enjoy! 
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Well that's two updates in like 3 days :)   
> There should be another one very soon!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000

Louis was woken up the next morning by Marcel calling his name from the door. 

“Come on Kitten, it’s time to get up.” Louis groaned and crawled over to Marcel sleepily. 

“I don’t like sleeping under here.” He mumbled, standing up and stretching. He saw the other two Alphas reclining on their pillows watching. 

“Stop misbehaving and you won’t have to sleep there anymore.” Edward replied smoothly, pulling Harry into his chest. Louis sent the eldest Alpha a slight glare before he turned to pull his jeans out of the drawer. He jumped as a piece of fabric hit the back of his head and he turned back to the Alphas. He looked down to see a flannel shirt on the floor. Picking it up he caught a whiff of Edward’s scent and he realised it was the shirt the Alpha was wearing the day before. 

“Put it on Pup.” Louis crinkled his nose in distaste. 

“I’m going to put a clean shirt on Edward, that’s a little gross.” Louis made to throw the shirt away but stopped at Marcel’s meaningful look. “Fine I’ll wear it.” He pulled it on along with his jeans before he walked briskly out of the room. He heard Marcel following him down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“We only want our scent on you Kitten, its nothing bad.” The Alpha looped his arms round the smaller boy and pulled Louis into his chest. “But you did a very good job in walking away from that, I’m proud that you’re learning to pick your battles.” Louis couldn’t help the slight pride he felt but he pushed it down and pulled away from Marcel. 

“Only because I want to go to school. Plus I didn’t fancy a spanking this morning.” Louis shrugged, opening the pantry and pulling out potatoes, the deer meat from the other day and veggies. 

“What are you doing Kitten?” 

“I’m going to put a stew on for dinner tonight that way it’ll be ready by the time we all get home.” Louis explained, gesturing for Marcel to unlock the knife drawer. The Alpha did so and watched as Louis began chopping up the potatoes, carrots, onions and mushrooms. 

“You can start cutting the meat rather than just standing there watching me you know?” Marcel gave Louis a warning look before doing just that and beginning to cut the meat into smaller chunks. Once everything was chopped up Louis hauled the biggest saucepan they had – and it was big enough for Louis to fit in it quite comfortably – they put everything into it along with enough water to fill it almost to the top. 

“Where do you plan on putting this Kitten?” Marcel asked, looking between Louis and the pot. 

“On the fire.” Louis replied before attempting to lift the pot. “Damn it. I can’t move it.” Louis couldn’t help but pout. 

“Don’t worry Kitten, I’ve got it.” Louis watched as Marcel gripped the handle and lifted the pot with ease. He carried it over to the small fireplace in the kitchen, placing it into the grate on the hook buy the handle that curved over the top of the pot. “Go on then Kitten, build up the fire while I make lunch.” Louis nodded and knelt in front of the fire, placing the logs into the fireplace and using some matches to light them. Louis placed the lid on the pot and built the fire right up, watching the flames lick the sides of the pot. 

“You ready Kitten? We’ve got to get going or we’ll be late.” Louis climbed to his feet and looked up at Marcel. 

“Yeah I’m ready.” 

“Say goodbye then.” Marcel pushed Louis towards Edward and Harry who had appeared in the door. Louis nodded and leant up on his tip-toes to kiss each of the Alphas’ cheeks. 

“Bye!” He smiled as each of the alphas smiled at him. Louis quickly pulled on his shoes before he turned back to Harry. “Oh, are you going to be around today?” He asked. 

“Yes I am Princess, why?” 

“Could you keep an eye on the stew? It’ll need stirring a few times and you might have to top up the fire if you don’t mind, I’ll add the gravy when we get home.” 

“That’s fine Princess, have a good day!” Harry pulled Louis in and pressed a kiss to his forehead before Louis darted out of the door and into the waiting truck outside. 

***

Once the two mates had got to school Marcel took Louis’ hand and lead him into the building. They walked in silence to Marcel’s classroom and once they were there Marcel sat behind his desk and looked at Louis carefully. 

“Are you going to behave today Kitten?” 

“Well I’ll try.” Louis laughed, tucking his feet up onto the chair. Marcel shook his head chuckling as he opened his bag and pulled out a large stack of marking. He threw a book at Louis and watched as the Omega happily opened it up, getting tucked in straight away. 

“Hey it’s LouBear!” Louis jumped as Luke came through the door and threw himself into the chair beside him. 

“Hey Luke, what are you doing here?” Louis asked, unsure as to why the Alpha was here during tutor time. 

“Oh I’m in Mr Styles’ tutor, I was just running late yesterday.” Luke grinned, winking at the smaller boy. Louis giggled as shook his head. 

“You’re a bad influence Lukey.” 

“I take pride in it LouBear.” Luke laughed, reclining in his chair and taking in the rest of the people wandering into the classroom. 

“You won’t when you’re stuck in detention tonight Hemmings.” Marcel spoke up, eyeing the Alpha carefully. 

“What? Come on Sir, what have I done this time?” Luke whined and Louis giggled, looking between his mate and the Alpha beside him. 

“You didn’t turn up to tutor yesterday.” Marcel smirked a little at the noise of protest Luke made. “Plus you seem to be a bad influence on my Omega.” Luke went to argue but he instead bit his tongue, slumping down and pouting. “See you after school.” Marcel then stood and addressed the entire class about something or another. Louis zoned out and instead continued reading his book, being only mildly distracted by Luke flicking his ear every now and then. 

When the bell rang everyone moved quickly to the door and Marcel took the book from Louis’ hands. 

“I told you yesterday, it’s rude to read while I’m talking. Do it again and you’ll regret it.” Louis blushed and nodded, staring down at his desk. It wasn’t as much that he was being told off but more of the fact that Luke was watching that made Louis so bashful. 

“Yes Alpha, sorry.” He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. 

“It’s okay Kitten.” Marcel ruffled the smaller boy’s hair before he turned to the board. Louis watched as he began writing on the board but didn’t understand the words at all. Louis watched as the class filed in silently, all of them sending him a surprised look as they sat down. Once he’d finished Marcel turned round, picked up an exercise book and a textbook and dropped them both on Louis’ desk along with a pen. 

“Get cracking Louis, I want the first two exercises done by the end of the lesson.” Louis pouted in protest but didn’t say a word, instead opening the book and looking in confusion at the first page. He sighed and started the work. Once he’d read through the examples the work seemed easy enough and once he’d finished the two exercises that he had been set Louis understood the concept and had 15 minutes to spare. He flung down his pencil and reclined in his chair, looking to his left and seeing Luke doing the same. 

“You finished?” Luke whispered, gesturing to Louis’ book. Louis nodded in response and glanced over to Marcel who was marking some books while the rest of the class worked in silence. 

“What do we do now?” Louis whispered back, turning to Luke properly. 

“What you do now Kitten is you bring your work to me to mark.” Louis jumped at Marcel’s voice and he looked up again to see the Marcel hadn’t even looked up from his marking. 

“Yes sir.” Louis responded, getting to his feet and taking his book to his Alpha. He stood nervously and watched as Marcel ticked every answer he had written on the page. 

“Well done Kitten, once you’ve got to the page marked in the textbook you’ll have nearly caught up with us.” Louis nodded in response. 

“Yes sir.” He took the book from Marcel before pausing. “Do you mean that I’ve got to take advanced maths?” Louis pouted a little at Marcel’s nod but he didn’t say a word, simply taking his seat again just as the bell rang. 

“Okay guys, finish the exercise for homework and mark it for me please. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Hemmings, stay in your seat.” He added, seeing Luke beginning to stand up. Once everyone else had left he turned to address the Alpha. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen Hemmings. You’re going to take Louis to all of your lessons and you are going to look after him. You drop him off with me at the beginning of break and lunch and you pick him up at the end of them. If he gets into any trouble under your care then I will hand you over to my brothers personally. Do you understand?” Marcel leant against his desk nonchalantly and picking at his fingernails as though he didn’t promise the poor lad certain death. 

“What’s in it for me Styles?” Luke replied, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

“You don’t have a detention afterschool tonight.” Marcel responded, leaning back further, observing the younger Alpha carefully now. 

“Done.” Luke smirked, standing up and winking at Louis. “Come on LouBear, we’ve got a day of learning ahead of us!” Louis groaned and got to his feet, walking over to Marcel when he was summoned. 

“Be good.” He warned, giving Louis a stern look. “I’ll be receiving reports from all of your teachers today and they had better be good.” 

“Yes Marcel.” Louis ducked his head, not wanting to screw this opportunity up. 

“Good boy.” Marcel ruffled Louis’ hair before kissing the smaller boy’s forehead and handing him a backpack along with a note. “Everything you need is in there and the note is to excuse you for being late. I’ll see you in an hour.” Louis nodded and leant down to press a kiss to Marcel’s cheek. 

“See you later sir.” Louis left with Luke, letting out a deep breath once they’d left the room. The two walked in silence for a moment before Louis asked. 

“What lessons have you got today?” 

“We’ve got English lit now and then after break we’ve got Psychology and a free. After lunch we’ve got PE.” At that Louis groaned. 

“I am not running anywhere.” He grumbled as they got to Liam’s classroom. 

“Come on sweet cheeks, can’t be later than we already are.” Luke winked at Louis before he opened the door. “Sorry we’re late Sir, we have a note from Mr Styles.” Louis handed the note to Liam and followed Luke to their seats. 

“Very well. Now as I was saying, is everyone familiar with the events of the events of the chapters 9 through to the end of 11?” Once everyone had nodded in agreement Liam continued. “Today you are to write an essay on the effects of Simon’s death. I want three sides of A4 by the end of this lesson and for homework I would like another two.” The entire class apart from Louis groaned as they pulled out their notebooks to begin writing. 

By the end of the class Louis had written the five pages required. He walked to the front of the class and handed the papers to Liam. 

“Here you go sir.” 

“Weren’t you listening Louis? You’ve got two more pages to write for homework. I want five in total.” 

“I’ve done five sir.” Louis explained, holding out the papers again. Liam looked down and took them, scanning over the words Louis had scrawled out onto the page. 

“I’ll have it marked and back to you by next lesson. You can begin reading one of the other books as homework instead.” 

“Yes sir.” Louis nodded, walking over to Luke who was waiting at the door. “See you later sir.” He called, waving to Liam as he left. 

“Breaktime now LouBear, have you got any food?” Luke asked, looking down at Louis as they left. Louis shook his head in response and Luke steered him towards the canteen. Louis was nearly overcome by the pure scent of Alphas radiating so strongly from the large crowded room. Luke saw Louis hesitate and slung his arm round him in a friendly way. Louis smiled, grateful as it reassured him that Luke wasn’t going to leave him to fend for himself. Luke led him over to the counter where there was various options on offer. Louis mouth watered as he looked over the sausage rolls and pizza before he frowned at the prices. 

“Luke I don’t have any money.” 

“Just tell them that you’re Marcel’s omega, they’ll charge it to his account.” Louis nodded and picked up a slice of pizza and an apple. He followed Luke after the other boy had picked up his food and they made their way to the tills. Luke paid for his food and moved to the side, waiting for Louis. 

“That’ll be £1.50.” The lady said, looking expectantly at Louis. 

“Um I’m Mr Styles’ Omega, I don’t have any money with me.” Louis explained and the lady looked at him doubtfully. 

“Mr Styles doesn’t have an Omega. If you don’t have any money then you’re going to have to put the food back and move out of the way.”

“He does. I’m his Omega.” Louis frowned, not liking this situation as he was attracting the eyes of more Alphas than he could be bothered to count. 

“I’m sorry, until he confirms it himself I cannot charge your food to his account.” The lady frowned, obviously getting annoyed. Louis jumped as a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Liam stood there, holding food of his own. 

“Everything okay here?” 

“Yes sir, I was going to get some food but I don’t have any money.” Louis explained, turning back to put the food back. 

“Nonsense, I’ll pay for it Mary, charge it to my account along with these.” He gestured to his food and Louis shook his head. 

“No sir, it’s fine I can just wait until Lunch.” Louis protested, watching in dismay as the lady on the till started punching in the food items. 

“Don’t argue with me Omega.” Liam grumbled, gesturing Louis on. “Has Niall had anything today?” He asked the lady, his eyes scanning the room for his omega. Once he didn’t spot him the Alpha turned his attention back to her.

“No sir he hasn’t.” she answered after a moment. 

“Good, he’s only allowed fruit today. If he wants anything else tell him he has to some get it from me.” The canteen worker nodded in response before turning to the next customer. “Now Louis, go eat. I’ll tell Marcel what happened and make sure he lets the kitchen know okay?

“Yes sir.” Louis nodded. “Thank you.” Liam just nodded and Louis walked with Luke over to a table full of Alphas. 

“Guys this is Louis, LouBear these are the guys.” Louis looked round nervously and gave a small wave. 

“Is he yours Lukey? I thought you said you hadn’t been matched.” One of the boys piped up, looking between the two of them. 

“No he’s not mine.” Luke rolled his eyes and dropped onto a chair. He patted the one beside him and Louis sat down hesitantly. “He belongs to Mr Styles and his brothers.” Luke explained, taking a bite of his pizza. Louis gulped a little as he looked round at the wide eyes. 

“Brothers? As in plural?” Louis nodded in response and looked round the table again, realising that the eyes weren’t going to leave him until he’d answered the question. 

“There’s three. They’re triplets.” He explained, almost laughing at the gasps from the boys sitting around the table. 

“Ouch. That must hurt.” The boy on the other side of Luke winked at Louis, biting into his sausage roll. Louis blushed bright red and ducked his head. Feeling highly uncomfortable Louis took a bite into his pizza. He looked up at the sound of the Alpha crying out. He looked up to see Luke straightening up and figured that the Alpha had met Luke’s elbow. Louis couldn’t help but giggle a little and he blushed again when everyone’s eyes were drawn to him again. 

“So what’s everyone’s names?” Louis asked, taking another bite of his pizza. The boys went round the table and introduced themselves. By the end of break Louis was much more comfortable around the boys and when the bell went he gave them all a wave as Luke led him off to their next class. 

***

Louis walked out of the classroom at the end of Psychology with Luke at his side and his backpack laden with big thick textbooks. 

“What are we doing now?” Louis asked, glancing up at Luke to see him frowning. “You okay?” 

“Yeah just thinking.” Luke replied, laying his arm round Louis’ shoulder and steering him through the crowd. 

“Don’t do that too much.” Louis laughed, dodging Luke’s hand as the Alpha swatted at him. 

“The cheek of it.” Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully, pulling Louis into the library. “Go find us a table LouBear I’ve just got to grab a book.” Louis nodded and walked over to a table at the side of the room. He sat down and decided that he’d work some more on the maths problems that Marcel had set him. After a few minutes Luke sat down beside Louis, placing a can of coke in front of the both of them before he pulled out his books. 

“Thanks.” Louis grinned, cracking the can open. Luke just smiled in response and the two worked in silence for the remainder of the hour. 

When the bell rang the two of them packed away their things and Luke walked Louis back to Marcel’s classroom. 

“I’ll meet you here at the end of lunch to take you to our last lesson.” Louis nodded and knocked on the door, waiting for Marcel to bade him entry. 

“Come in Louis.” Louis frowned and opened the door to see Marcel leant against his desk with his arms folded, sending Louis a hard look. 

“Is everything okay sir?” He asked, eyeing Marcel carefully. 

“You were meant to come back to me at break for food.” 

“Luke took me to the canteen for food though. I didn’t think I had to come back.” Louis explained, looking anywhere but Marcel. 

“You’re lucky Liam told me he’d seen you and sorted you out for food otherwise I would’ve tanned your arse in front of the entire school.” Louis nodded, not knowing what to say in response. “Come on then Kitten, I’m hungry.” Marcel picked up his bag and ushered Louis back out the door. Louis allowed the Alpha to place a hand on the back of his neck in an action of claiming him. Louis ducked his head and let Marcel lead him to the staff room. Marcel sat down on the last available chair on the table, leaving Louis to stand by the end of the table awkwardly. Marcel pulled their food out before tugging Louis down onto his lap. 

“Hey you two, having a good day?” Liam asked, unusually cheery as he looked over the two mates. Louis nodded in response, knowing that he hadn’t been given permission to talk. He stayed silent as Marcel started eating one of the sandwiches from hi bag, choosing instead to fiddle with Marcel’s shirt buttons. 

“Open up Kitten.” Marcel held up some sandwich to Louis’ lips and let the Omega take a bite, praising the boy when he did so. The two continued like this for a little while until Louis had eaten the entire sandwich and a banana. “There, all finished.” Marcel ruffled Louis’ hair and packed away their rubbish before pulling Louis’ body closer to him. Marcel buried his nose in Louis’ neck and breathed deeply, Louis shivering at the feeling. About five minutes before the end of lunch Louis tugged on Marcel’s sleeve. 

“You okay Kitten?” Marcel asked after a minute, kissing the side of Louis’ head. 

“It’s nearly the end of lunch sir, I need to meet Luke so that we’re not late for our lesson.” Louis explained, keeping his eyes on the table. 

“Come on then, we can’t have you being late to class.” Marcel gently eased Louis off his lap and tapped the younger boy’s ass firmly. “What class have you got again?” 

“P.E.” Louis groaned, moving to the side and letting Marcel stand up. 

“Okay Kitten, meet me back here once you’re finished and we’ll talk about how today went. I’ve had emails from all of your teachers so far and I’ll talk to you about it all after class.” Marcel spoke once they’d reached his classroom. “Be good.” Marcel reminded and Louis greeted Luke and watched the two walk away together. 

***  
“So what’s the teacher like?” Louis asked, walking beside Luke as they approached the changing rooms in the distance. 

“Same asshole Alpha as the rest of ‘em.” Luke winked, opening the door and holding it there for Louis to walk in in front of him. The Omega did so and entered the room, almost gagging on the stench of pheromones. Luke’s hand on his back pushed him further into the room and Louis looked around, seeing around 30 Alphas in varying stages of undress as they changed into their P.E. gear. Louis averted his eyes and let Luke lead him over to a corner of the room. He saw Luke’s eyes scanning the room before he turned to Louis. 

“Get changed quickly I’ll block you from their view.” Louis nodded and dug through his backpack, knowing that Marcel had mentioned packing him shorts and a t-shirt. He pulled them out and rolled his eyes. The shorts were his size but the shirt was obviously one of Edward’s as it smelt like him and had ‘Styles’ written across the back of it. He figured it was to ward off any Alphas who got any ideas but he couldn’t help but blush as he pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head and tugged that one on. Edward’s shirt drowned the smaller boy and Louis felt tiny but at the same time comforted by the scent of his alpha among all of these unfamiliar ones. 

“Finished?” Luke asked, his back to Louis keeping an eye on the Alphas in the room. Glancing round Louis saw a couple of the Alphas sending Louis looks that made his skin crawl but he could tell that they weren’t going to touch him thanks to a combination of Luke and the shirt he was wearing. 

“I’m finished.” Louis spoke, deciding to sit down to put his shoes back on. Luke turned back around and grinned at the smaller boy. 

“Awh, I never realised how little you were before.” Luke laughed, tying his own shoelaces. 

“Fuck off.” Louis laughed, standing back up and folding his clothes carefully.

“I do not expect that kind of language in my changing rooms or on my field. Watch your mouth Omega.” Louis blanched at the harsh tone of an Alpha and looked up to see a broad Alpha with a weak chin and beady eyes. He had a whistle hanging on a string round his neck and was in running gear. Louis presumed that this was the teacher and he glanced round to see every eye locked on him, many of them filling with glee at the thought of seeing an Omega get into trouble. 

“Luke are you responsible for this Omega?” The teacher demanded, dismissing Louis quite clearly. Louis frowned, hating the Alpha’s dismissal. He opened his mouth to argue but was stopped by his promise to Marcel to behave. 

“No sir, he belongs to Mr Styles and his brothers.” Luke responded, placing a calming hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Mr Styles asked me to look after him for the day.” The older Alpha nodded and eyed Louis up and down. 

“Watch your mouth Omega, you’ve earnt the entire class an extra 30 sit ups. Let’s go.” Louis heard the groans echo round the room and felt the daggers being thrown at him from the eyes of the Alphas. Luke’s hand didn’t leave the Omega’s shoulder and he led the smaller boy outside after the rest of the class. 

A few minutes later the entire class was running laps round the football pitch, Louis managing to keep up with the majority of the Alphas rather easily. Luke ran beside him, his long legs matching Louis’ strides perfectly as the smaller boy cursed the teacher mentally for being such a dick. 

“Okay get over here!” The teacher yelled, summoning the class over to him. He then set the boys on circuit training, having them do sit-ups, push-ups, squat jumps, crunches and squat thrusts. By the end of the class Louis was sweating and his muscles ached. Luke clapped him on the shoulder on their way back to the changing rooms. 

“Well I’m impressed Louis. For someone so small you sure can keep up with the big boys.” Luke winked playfully and Louis laughed, ignoring the dirty looks being thrown his way. They entered the changing rooms and the boys decided not to change back into their regular clothes as it was the end of the day and both of them wanted showers but Louis didn’t have the courage to risk showering with all these Alphas about. 

“Come on then Louis, let’s go find Mr Styles.” Luke said with fake optimism. The longer the two spent together the more the Alpha realised that Louis wasn’t exactly happy with the situation and Luke felt sorry for the younger boy, agreeing with him when he said that the system was unfair. 

“You mean one of my asshole alphas?” Louis laughed, knocking on the door to Marcel’s classroom. 

“Come in Louis.” Marcel called and Louis hesitated, sensing the displeasure in the Alpha’s tone. 

“You might want to go Luke, he’s not happy.” Louis whispered and Luke nodded, moving to step away only for Marcel’s voice to stop him. 

“I’ll only be unhappy if Mr Hemmings doesn’t come and face me.” He called and Louis grimaced, opening the door to see his Alpha facing him, hands folded in his lap. “Come here.” Louis moved to beside his Alpha where the man had been pointing and perched on the desk Marcel was sitting at. 

“Louis my darling, would you like to explain to me why I’ve just received an email from Mr Smith telling me he caught you swearing?” Marcel asked surprisingly calming, leaning back in his chair and observing the smaller boy who hesitated, flicking his gaze over to Luke before he responded. 

“It was an accident Sir, just kind of slipped out.” Louis mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with his Alpha. 

“All I asked from you was for you to not get in trouble Louis and you couldn’t even do that.” Louis couldn’t help but feel hurt at the disappointed tone the Alpha used. He ducked his head and fiddled with his fingers without replying. “And you Mr Hemmings. I asked you to keep him out of trouble.” Marcel’s voice became slightly angrier and Louis couldn’t help but flinch. 

“Yes Mr Styles, I’m sorry.” Luke apologised. Louis glanced up to see Luke making eye contact with Marcel and concluded that the younger Alpha definitely had some balls. 

“Go home Luke, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marcel dismissed him and turned to Louis, tilting the smaller boy’s head up. 

“Please, Mr Styles.” Marcel turned back to Luke, raising an eyebrow at him. “Is Louis going to be allowed to come to school?” Marcel looked the younger Alpha up and down, his lips quirking up. 

“I’ll let you know Luke, leave your number and Louis will call you later.” Marcel handed him a notepad and watched him scrawl down his number. “Off you go then, I need to deal with my Omega.” Luke nodded and gave Louis a small wave before he left, saying goodbye to Marcel before he shut the door. 

“I’m disappointed in you Louis, kneel down by my chair while I talk to my brothers about what to do with you.” Louis couldn’t help but whimper as he nodded, sliding off Marcel’s desk and dropping down onto his knees to the right of Marcel’s chair. He peeked up to see Marcel phoning his brothers and he ducked his head down again, his stomach churning. Unfortunately Marcel didn’t do him the favour of putting the phone on loud speaker so Louis could only hear what Marcel was saying. 

“Hey guys did you all get my text?..........Yeah he did it………Yeah he’s here now, what do you think we should do with him?........Okay I’ll give him the choice………That’s a good idea Hazza.” Marcel laughed and Louis felt his stomach clench in anticipation. “Okay guys I’m going to go before Louis pukes or something, I can smell his nerves from here.” The Alpha laughed again before he said his goodbyes and hung up, looking down at Louis ruefully. 

“I don’t think you even want to know what Edward said we should do.” He shook his head smiling before he leant back in his chair. “You have two options Kitten, you can either have a spanking from me now and then a spanking from all of us tonight or you can have a spanking now and wear a gag for the rest of the evening.” Louis’ heart sank at the thought of another spanking and he dropped his head, whimpering. Marcel reached down and tilted Louis’ chin up. 

“You don’t have to make your decision right now, I’ve got a couple bits to do in the classroom next door so I’m going to give you your spanking and leave you to think about what you want.” Marcel pushed his chair back and patted his lap, waiting for the smaller boy to lay across his lap. Louis did so hesitantly, feeling Marcel pull down his loose shorts once he was settled. Louis nuzzled his nose into Marcel’s thigh, bracing himself for what was to come. 

“I’m doing this because I want you to learn Louis. This behaviour and that language will not be accepted under any circumstances. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes sir I understand.” Louis mumbled, dreading everything coming to him. 

“Good boy, I don’t expect you to count just stay still and try not to make too much noise.” Louis nodded and waited for the first spank to land. When it did Louis cried out before remembering Marcel’s request and stuffing his fist in his mouth. When the next spank landed Louis flinched but otherwise stayed still and was rewarded with Marcel rubbing his butt-cheek gently before the next spank. 

By the end of his spanking Louis was silently sobbing into his hands and his ass was on fire. Marcel ran his hand over Louis back and then his bum, soothing the small boy. 

“You did so well Kitten, I’m super proud of you.” Marcel pulled Louis up and carefully balanced him on his knee, pulling the Omega’s head into his chest. After giving the Omega a couple minutes to calm down he ushered him to his feet. “In the corner Kitten, hands on your head and no touching your bum.” Louis shakily nodded and walked over to the corner, bracing himself against the wall for a moment before he placed his hands on the top of his head. He heard the Alpha approach him from behind and he shivered as Marcel pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Good boy, I’ll see you in a moment Kitten. I’m next door if you need me so just yell okay? I’m going to lock the door and you can move after five minutes.” 

“Yes sir.” Louis whispered, ducking his head. He listened to Marcel leave the room and breathed a sigh of relief once he was alone. He didn’t quite know how to react to his punishment and it was confusing him massively. Normally by now he would’ve kicked off again and made it clear that he completely disagreed with what was happening but something inside of him made him stop and think properly. If he argued he’d get punished. If he protested he’d get punished. If he goes along with it his life becomes much easier and he can focus more on his schoolwork.   
Peeking at the clock Louis saw that he’d been stood there for 5 minutes and he breathed a sigh of relief, letting his hands down and moving away from the corner. He carefully pulled up his panties, thankful for once of the soft cotton, and then his shorts. He wiped his face of tears and then looked round the room, rubbing his bum absent-mindedly. He was distracted by Marcel’s phone pinging on the desk and he looked down to see a text from Edward asking how his punishment went on the screen. He picked the phone up and pocketed it, deciding to go find Marcel for some more comfort. Louis unlocked the door from the inside and took a deep sniff, trying to locate Marcel. He smelt his Alpha a couple of metres away down the corridor and he walked up to the door seeing it ajar. He made to knock before he heard his name float towards him. Curious, he backed up a little and listened. 

“How’s your Omega settling in, Louis is it?” Came the voice of an unknown Alpha. 

“Okay I guess, we’re still having to punish him a lot.” Marcel replied, his voice sounding tired. Louis felt his heart clench a little as he continued to listen. 

“That bad mate? I feel for you mate.” The unknown Alpha chuckled a little. 

“Yes that bad, he’s next door right now recovering from a spanking and no doubt he’ll have another one by the end of tomorrow. He just can’t seem to learn, I’m getting a little sick of it if I’m totally honest.” 

“How long have you had him?” 

“About a week.” 

“Damn, he really should know his place by now.” 

“Tell me about it, sometimes I think Edward’s going to snap and get rid of him and I can’t say I always blame him…” Louis backed away at that, suddenly not wanting to hear anymore. He turned, tears burning his eyes as he walked away quickly. He wasn’t sure what was going through his mind apart from the fact that he didn’t want to hear anymore and he wanted to get away. If his Alphas didn’t want him and weren’t willing to accept him for who he was then why should he bother? 

Before he knew it Louis was out of the school and he looked around, not quite sure where to go. He jumped when he heard his name being called. 

“Louis? LouBear what’s wrong?” He turned to see Luke climbing out of his car, walking over to the smaller boy and frowning at the tears rolling down his face. 

“Luke? What are you still doing here?” Louis asked, holding back a sob. 

“I had to sort out some homework for one of my classes, what’s wrong with you?” Louis wiped away the tears that had trickled down his cheeks stubbornly and shook his head. 

“I just need some time away from the assholes.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sniffing. 

“Come on then.” Luke gestured to his car and opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Sorry this update has taken so long, I didn't realise how long it's been.....so here's a super cute update for you all. 
> 
> Enjoy!   
> Mrs_potter_2000

“Come on then.” Luke gestured to his car and opened the door. At Louis’ confused look he continued. “I’ll bring you back to mine, mum can cook you dinner and then I’ll take you home when you’re ready.” Luke explained and Louis nodded, climbing into the passenger seat and letting Luke shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath and wiped his face again, watching as Luke climbed in and started up the car. Luke turned on the radio in hope to relax the smaller boy who he could tell was on the verge of a breakdown. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Luke asked softly after a moment, glancing over to see Louis looking out of the window forlornly. Louis looked over for a moment before he nodded. 

“I got a spanking from Marcel and he left me in the corner while he went to talk to a teacher in the next classroom. When my time was up I went to find Marcel and I heard him complaining about me to the teacher.” Louis felt another tear leaking down his cheek and he wiped it away stubbornly. “I couldn’t listen to it anymore.” Louis’ voice trailed off and he looked out the window. Luke, realising that the boy was close to a breakdown again didn’t push him and instead sang along softly to the radio. 

“So come on let it go, Just let it be, Why don’t you be you? And I’ll be me.” He sang, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove. Despite himself Louis found himself relaxing to the sound of the music and Luke’s voice. He hummed along and was somewhat relaxed until something in his pocket began vibrating. He pulled out Marcel’s phone and looked at the screen, seeing it displaying Edward’s name along with a photo of the eldest triplet looking beautifully tanned stretched out in the back garden tanning. All at one tears rolled down Louis’ cheeks again and he began shaking, remembering his punishment last time he ran away. He let out a broken sob as realisation hit him about what he had done and Luke looked over at him in shock, pulling into a layby on the country road quickly, taking the phone out of Louis’ hand and putting it on speaker before answering.

“Hello?” 

“Who is this?” Edward’s voice demanded, evoking a small whimper from Louis. 

“It’s Luke, I’m one of Louis’ classmates.” Luke explained calmly, ignoring the low rumbling growl that came from the phone speakers. 

“Where’s Louis? I swear to God if you’ve touched him.” The Alpha trailed off with a growl again and Louis could just picture his furrowed brow and the storm brewing in his eyes. 

“I-I’m here Edward. ‘M fine I promise I just…I just panicked.” Louis sobbed out. 

“What happened Pup?” Edward asked, calming down a little but Louis could still sense the underlying anger the Alpha was holding back from both the tone of his voice and the prickling in the back of his neck. 

“Marcel p-punished me and after I heard him t-talking to another teacher and it sounded like you guys didn’t w-want me anymore.” Louis broke into fresh sobs and Luke tugged the smaller boy into his side, moving the phone away from him. 

“Where are you?” 

“I was taking him back to mine for some dinner and I was going to bring him home once he’d calmed down.” Luke explained, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back as a comforting gesture. 

“No, I want him home. Where are you? I’ll send Marcel to you.” At that Louis shook his head, renewed tears brewing in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring him home. I think he needs a little more time.” Luke replied, still working on soothing the Omega cuddled into his side. “Just tell me your address and I’ll have him there shortly.” Edward agreed rather reluctantly and eventually rattled off their address, which allowed Luke to punch it into the maps on his phone and then say his goodbye. 

 

“Wait pass me back over to Louis.” Edward demanded and Louis hesitated before speaking. 

“I-I’m here Edward.” 

“Behave yourself Omega, we’re going to talk about this properly when you get home but try not to worry Pup.” Louis looked at the phone in disbelief, expecting to be shouted at and threatened. He heard a deep sigh before the Alpha continued speaking. “You’re not in trouble little one, we just want you home.” The call ended abruptly and Louis took the phone off Luke and put it in his pocket again. Louis didn’t make eye contact with Luke and instead shuffled away, looking out of his window. Luke took the hint and began driving, following the directions and humming along to the radio again. It was a good fifteen minutes before Louis looked over at Luke. 

“Thanks for this Luke.” He murmured, smiling back at the Alpha when the taller boy grinned across at him. 

“It’s all good LouBear, I’m down for Mr Styles owing me one.” He winked and Louis laughed, moving his feet to rest them on the dashboard in front of him. 

“I knew you had an ulterior motive Lukey.” Louis laughed again, shaking his head and grinning. 

“They care for you LouBear. They’re Alphas and we’re not always the best at opening up about these things.” Louis nodded and smiled a little before he reached over to turn the radio up.

The two laughed and joked and sang for the remainder of the journey and by the end of it Louis had cheered up enough that he wasn’t worried about his Alphas punishing him because he knew that no matter what happened he’d have Luke to complain to the next day. As they pulled up the drive to the house the sky had already grown dark and a chill had settled over the snowy landscape.

The door opened and Harry hurried out followed by the other two Alphas. As he made eye contact with Harry Louis felt a little guilty seeing the red-rims around the normally sparkling green orbs. Louis climbed out of the car and let the youngest triplet engulf him in a tight hug, the taller man kissing the top of Louis’ head. 

“Don’t you ever do that to us again. I was so worried.” Louis hugged the Alpha back and breathed in his scent, for once finding it comforting. Louis felt himself tugged away from Harry and he protested, seeing Marcel looking both angry and relieved. Marcel took Louis’ face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m sorry Kitten, I didn’t mean to upset you. I spoke completely out of line and I was unfair to you.” Marcel kissed him again before Edward reached round Marcel and took hold of Louis’ arm, dragging the small boy round to stand in front of him before Louis could respond to Marcel. Louis looked up at Edward and then ducked his head down again, not liking the look the Alpha was giving him. 

“Come on Pup, let’s go eat.” Edward’s grip moved to the back of Louis’ neck and he steered the small boy into the cabin. “Hemmings you’re coming too.” He called, hearing Luke say goodbye to the remaining two Alphas. Louis heard his friend stammering before his footsteps indicated that Luke had followed him and his mates. 

Half an hour later the five of them were sat round the dining table, digging into the stew that Louis had made that morning. Louis was situated on Harry’s lap, the youngest triplet having refused to let the small boy go once they’d got inside so Louis didn’t really have much choice but to stay within arm’s reach. At some point during the day Harry had added dumplings to the stew and it was delicious, everyone tucking into the food somewhat happily. The atmosphere round the table was tense and Louis couldn’t help feeling guilty that he’d caused his Alphas so much stress. He allowed Harry to feed him off his own plate, thanking the Alpha occasionally as conversation flowed between the others. Louis stayed out of it, not wanting to evoke any kind of anger from his mates. 

Luke on the other hand chatted away, seeming to gel instantly with Louis’ mates. 

“So tell us, how is my little brother at teaching you guys?” Edward asked Luke, ignoring Marcel’s pout and looking over at the blond-haired boy sat opposite him. “I promise he won’t punish you no matter what you say.” He winked and Luke sniggered, taking a drink of water before he replied. 

“He’s not too bad I guess, he is a bit of a hardass tho.” Luke laughed at Marcel’s stern look and he shrugged. 

“That’ll be a detention for you then Mr Hemmings.” Marcel joked, causing the younger Alpha to pout playfully. Louis laughed along with the others, content for once to sit on one of his Alpha’s laps. Once everyone was finished eating Louis stood to clear the table and Luke stood to help. 

“Don’t be silly Lukey, you’re a guest.” Louis frowned, seeing his friend begin to stack the bowls. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t help LouBear, gotta earn my keep somehow.” He continued to help Louis clear away and the two finished in no time, Louis deciding to make everyone a cup of tea to snuggle up with. He made tea for his Alphas the way they liked it – Edward had it black with one sugar, Marcel had it with milk and no sugar while Harry had it with milk and two sugars. Louis thought it was strange that the Alpha’s choice in tea kind of reflected their personalities but he said nothing, finishing the tea and then plating some biscuits. He handed the biscuits to Luke whose eyes lit up at the sight. 

“They’re not all for you.” Louis warned with a stern look which made Luke laugh, giving Louis a mock salute before he carried the biscuits through to the living room where Louis’ mates were waiting. Louis carefully placed all of the mugs on a tray and balanced it through after Luke. He carefully placed the tray down and handed each of his Alphas their cup before he scurried into the hallway to pick up his school backpack. He sat at the coffee table and pulled out his Advanced Maths textbook. He flipped to the page where he left off that morning and then moved onto the next exercise on complex numbers. 

“What are you doing Princess?” Harry asked, sliding off his seat on the sofa and moving next to Louis. He peered over Louis’ shoulder at the textbook and pulled a face at the maths. “That looks boring, you should come snuggle instead.” The Alpha tried to pull Louis up but the Omega refused. 

“I need to do this otherwise Marcel is gonna beat my butt.” Louis laughed, causing Harry to pout at him. Harry leant his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

“I don’t know why you’re bothering Omega, you’re not going back.” Louis felt his heart sink and he looked up at Edward in shock. 

“What do you mean?” He asked after a moment, flicking his eyes over his Alphas and Luke before he settled his gaze on Edward again. 

“Do you really think we’d let you go back after today?” Edward replied, looking down at his Omega. 

“You said I wasn’t getting punished for running. I told you I panicked and I didn’t know what to do.” Louis whispered, placing his pen down calmly. 

“You’re not. This is your punishment for swearing.” 

“But I was already punished for swearing. I know I didn’t have another spanking or the gag but I thought that was happening tonight.” Louis struggled to keep his tears at bay and he felt Harry rest his hand in the small of Louis’ back. 

“And you didn’t have either of those so instead you’re not going back to school.” Louis frowned at this response and thought for a minute before he responded. 

“I’d rather have them both than not be able to go to school.” Edward exchanged a look with his brothers before he nodded. 

“That can be arranged little one.” Louis breathed a sigh of relief. He was proud of himself for staying calm and talking civilly with Edward for once. Harry smiled at him and ruffled his hair, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis’ head. 

“Thank you.” Louis gave Edward a small smile which the Alpha reciprocated. Louis then turned back to his textbook, blocking out the conversation and Harry who was idly running his fingers through the Omega’s hair and over his shoulders. Once Louis had finished the first exercise he stretched and popped his back before he leant into Harry. Just then Luke stood up, stretching himself before he yawned a little. 

“I best be off guys, thank you for dinner and the tea.” He smiled and nodded at the Alphas before winking at Louis. 

“You’re not going anywhere Hemmings, the snow will have picked up and its pitch black. What kind of person would I be if I let you go out in this?” Marcel frowned, looking at the younger Alpha. “You’ll have the couch tonight, sorry we don’t have a spare bed but it’s better than you spending the night in the car.” Luke didn’t dare argue with the look on Marcel’s face and he nodded, taking a seat again. 

“Before you sleep though, the shower is upstairs and there should be a spare towel on the side of the bath. No offense but you stink.” Edward spoke, chuckling.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Luke nodded, standing and placing his cup on the coffee table. 

“Nonsense.” Edward shook his head before turning to Louis “Pup go fetch the spare bedclothes from the linen cupboard in our room and show Luke where he can find everything he’ll need.” Louis nodded and climbed to his feet, walking over into the hall and leading Luke up the stairs. He pointed Luke over to the bathroom and gave him a fresh towel before he walked back into the bedroom. Louis gathered a sheet and some blankets before he balanced them in his arms, walking back down the stairs. He dumped them on the spare seat of the couch. Louis yawned a little as his made his way back over to Harry, opting to sit in the Alpha’s lap rather than the hard wood floor. If Harry was surprised he didn’t show it, wrapping his arms round the Omega and kissing the side of his head. 

“You alright Princess?” He asked, rubbing Louis knee gently.

“Just a little sleepy.” Louis yawned again before sensing the somewhat tense atmosphere in the room. “Is everything okay?” He asked, looking between his Alphas. 

“We were just talking about the rest of the week Kitten.” Marcel spoke, looking at both his brothers before he continued. “You’re going to stay home with Harry this week and you’ll be attending school as of Monday. By then I expect you to have caught up with all of your courses which shouldn’t be too hard considering you began them at your other school.” Louis nodded and looked between the Alphas. 

“Seems like I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Louis smiled before reaching for his textbook again. Harry stopped him and pulled the boy back into his chest. 

“Not tonight you don’t Princess.” Harry stood, carrying Louis over to the sofa and sitting down with the Omega on his lap. Louis couldn’t help but nuzzle his nose into Harry’s neck and the Alpha ruffled his hair in response. Just then Luke walked in, his hair slicked down from the shower wearing just his gym shorts. He smiled at Louis and cooed a little at the small Omega tucked into Harry’s neck. Louis frowned at him and stuck his tongue out, squealing when Harry poked him in the side. 

“Watch your attitude my cheeky little Omega.” Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ head. He tickled Louis’ side again. Louis yelped out, giggling and snickering into Harry’s neck. Harry pushed Louis away from his neck, cringing. “Stop.” He chuckled, ruffling Louis’ hair again. Louis looked over to see his other two mates looking over at him and Harry fondly, smiles on their faces. Louis yawned again and Harry exchanged looks with his brothers who both nodded and stood up at the same time. Louis squeaked a little as Harry scooped him up and then set him on his feet. 

“Take the cups out Princess and then make Luke’s bed for him. We’ll meet you upstairs.” Harry kissed Louis on the head again before the Alphas bade goodnight to Luke and made their way upstairs. Louis did as he was told and gave Luke a quick hug before he followed his Alphas up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and all three Alphas looked over at him causing him to pause. 

“Everything okay?” He asked, eyes flickering nervously between the three of them. 

“We were just discussing your punishment Kitten, it’s going to happen tomorrow once we’re all home. Understand?” Marcel asked, reaching to brush Louis’ hair behind his ear. Louis flinched away from his touch and then nodded. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Come on the Princess, bedtime.” Harry gave Louis a gentle smile and then stripped, flopping onto the bed. Louis chuckled and stripped off his clothes, pulling on a fresh pair of panties and one of Harry’s t-shirts before he tentatively snuck onto the bed next to Harry. 

“I don’t think so Pup, you know the drill.” Edward spoke, walking out of the bathroom and round the bed to open the door to Louis’ cage. Louis whined but Edward stayed firm, raising his eyebrow at the smaller boy until he crawled back over to the edge of the bed and down into his cage. Louis snuggled into himself and with the stress of the day weighing down on him it didn’t take long for him to be pulled into a peaceful slumber. 

***  
Louis was woken up by Marcel’s shouting. His eyes slit open and he whimpered, crawling over to the door of his cage and cowering. 

“Stupid useless Omega, not even capable of getting up on time. Get out here now!” Louis whimpered again and crawled out, curling into a ball on the floor. He yelped as the Alpha dragged him to his feet and dragged him downstairs into the kitchen. Louis’ other two Alphas were sat at the table sneering at Louis as he stumbled onto the floor in front of them. Strangely enough Louis couldn’t feel anger pulsing through his marks but he didn’t question it, keeping his eyes averted. He was scared and confused, not knowing what made the Alphas take a sudden turn. 

“Why can’t you do anything right huh? Stupid stupid Omega.” Louis flinched at the insults that were fired at him and he whimpered again as Marcel yanked him to his feet again. 

“I don’t know why we even kept you. We should’ve just let you run on that first day.” Edward spat, rolling his eyes before looking away, disinterested. 

“H-Hazza?” Louis whimpered, reaching towards his youngest mate. Louis’ heart broke as the Alpha turned away from him and allowed his older brother to bend him over the dining table, yanking down his panties. Louis could feel the sting of the spanks on his skin and he began sobbing, not understanding what he’d done wrong or why the Alphas were being so vicious. Edward took one look at Louis’ tear-stained cheeks and scoffed, walking away and out of Louis’ eye line. Louis heard the sound of a zipper and trousers dropping to the floor behind him and he went into a full-on panic. 

“Stop squirming Omega, it’s about time we used you what you’re for.” Marcel snarled, grasping Louis hips with such force that Louis was sure he was going to bruise later. The small boy yelped, squirming and locking eyes with the youngest triplet.

“Harry. Harry please.” He sobbed, pleading for his Alpha to save him. 

***

“Louis? Louis! Princess I’m here what’s wrong?” Louis was pulled from his nightmare by Harry’s soothing voice and he was suddenly aware that his cheeks were soaked with tears and his throat was sore from a mixture of crying and shouting for his Alpha. He glanced up in the dim light to see Harry on all fours leaning over him, his hand on Louis’ cheek. 

“Is he okay?” He heard Marcel’s voice outside the cage and whimpered, leaning into Harry’s hand. 

“It was just a nightmare Princess, come on out so we can get you a drink and calm you down.” Harry gently coaxed Louis out of the cage and as soon as he could Louis clung to the Alpha like a koala, refusing to let go. “It’s okay little one, it’s okay.” Harry soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck and did his best to control his shaking sobs. 

When Edward reached out to take Louis the Omega panicked, clinging tighter to Harry. 

“No no no.” He whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks again as he shook his head frantically. 

“Leave him Eddie, let him calm down first.” Harry kept hold of Louis and carried him downstairs, the other two following close behind. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Luke was stood in the living room door, alert and looking somewhat angry. 

“Is everything okay? I heard Louis shouting and crying.” He frowned seeing Louis cuddled into Harry. “What happened?” 

“Louis had a nightmare Luke, don’t worry.” Marcel spoke, trying to calm the other Alpha down before Edward picked up on his anger and things got out of hand. He figured Louis seeing one of his Alphas attacking his best friend wouldn’t help their current situation. 

Harry sat down on the sofa that Luke wasn’t sleeping on and asked Marcel to fetch Louis a glass of water as the Alpha sensed that it was his older brother that was making Louis so uncomfortable. Once Marcel was out of the room Louis felt himself calm down, manging to control his breathing enough to pull his head out of Harry’s neck, taking in the room. 

“Are you okay Pup?” Edward asked, taking a seat beside Harry and Louis. Louis tucked his feet up away from Edward before he shrugged, looking away. 

“What was your nightmare about Princess?” Harry asked, drawing Louis’ attention back to him as Marcel walked back in. Louis looked around somewhat fearfully before he shook his head. “Was it about us Princess?” Harry pressed, not liking how quiet his normally cheeky Omega was. Louis nodded this time, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. 

Marcel knelt down in front of Harry, holding the glass of water out to Louis. 

“Here you go Kitten.” Louis looked at Marcel fearfully and took the water, muttering out a raspy ‘thank you’ before he sipped it gently. “Kitten please talk to me.” Marcel frowned, reaching a hand up to touch Louis’ knee but thinking better of it and dropping it again. Louis frowned back and took another sip of water, jumping a little when Harry ran his hand up and down Louis’ side. 

“Princess did we scare you in your nightmare? Did we do something to you?” Harry asked and at Louis’ responding sob Harry’s suspicions were confirmed. He took the glass of water off of the Omega and passed it back to Marcel before he shifted Louis, pulling the Omega into him properly. “You’re okay Princess, cry as much as you need and we’ll be here when you’re ready to talk baby.” Harry soothed, kissing the side of Louis’ head and running his hands through the smaller boy’s hair. Louis sniffled a few times and took a deep breath to calm down. He sat up a little and wiped the tears off of his face, sniffing again and trying to compose himself. Louis hated people seeing him cry and it didn’t matter to him that it was his Alphas seeing him cry he just wanted to stop. 

“There we go, nothing to cry about Pumpkin.” Edward surprised the Omega with his soft caring tone and Louis looked up, leaning into the hand that the eldest held out instinctively. He carefully climbed off of Harry’s lap and onto Edward’s telling himself that it was just so that he could see the room better and not because he craved the Alpha’s comfort. Edward himself seemed shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms round Louis and kissed the top of his head. At that Marcel turned away, not wanting to see Louis accepting affection from his brothers and not from him. 

Harry saw how upset his older brother was and nudged Edward, motioning to the Alpha sat on the floor. 

“Pup, what did Marcel do to you in your nightmare?” Edward asked, keeping his hands firmly on Louis’ waist to both make the Omega feel secure and to keep him in place should he try to shy or squirm away from the situation. Sure enough Louis shifted uncomfortably and made to move off of Edward’s lap only to be stopped by his hands. 

“Come on little one, you can tell us.” He soothed, keeping his voice clam in the hopes of drawing an answer out of the smaller boy. Louis just shook his head in response, keeping his eyes away from his Alphas. “Either you tell us Pup or I’m going to deem you recovered enough to go back to bed. I might even decide to put you outside until you’re ready to tell us.” Edward sighed, his patience obviously beginning to wear thin. Louis whimpered at that, not wanting to be left alone either in his cage or out in the garden. “No? Then start talking Omega.” Louis’ bottom lip wobbled and he screwed up his face to try and stop himself from crying. 

“He said t-things and he dragged me downstairs. He spanked me f-for no reason a-and you and H-Hazza didn’t do anything about it. He was gonna….he was gonna….” Louis bit his lip and shook his head, leaving his Alphas to figure out what the Omega was struggling so much to say. 

“Oh.” Harry’s eyes went wide and he exchanged looks with his brothers confirming that they had all come to the same conclusion. 

“Kitten….” Marcel’s voice sounded so broken that Louis looked up in shock. The Alpha was clearly trying to hold back tears as he averted his eyes from the smaller boy perched on his brother’s lap. Louis’ heart melted and he slipped down onto the floor beside the middle triplet, folding his legs in on themselves to try and make himself seem smaller as he reached out to tip Marcel’s chin up. 

“Marcy?” Louis voice was weak with exhaustion and tears and it shook slightly as the Alpha’s bright green eyes fell on him. Marcel simply opened his arms and the smaller boy hesitantly moved closer, finally settling on Marcel’s lap as he leant back against the couch. Louis nuzzled into Marcel’s shoulder, letting the Alpha wrap his arms around him. Louis felt his Alpha’s heartbeat calm down under his ear. 

“You know I wouldn’t ever do that to you Kitten right? None of us would.” Marcel mumbled, his face hidden in Louis’ neck. Louis simply nodded and nuzzled his Alpha, not really knowing what to say. Louis loved it when his Alphas were soppy and comforting but he knew that come morning things would be back to normal which is why he wanted to make the most of it. When Marcel carried Louis back up to their bedroom and set him down on the floor the small boy looked round between his Alphas. 

“C-can I stay with you?” He asked, his lip wobbling as he pouted. 

“Of course you can Pup.” Edward spoke before his brothers, surprising all of them. 

“Really?” Louis asked surprised and he squeaked a little when Edward nodded in response. 

“I don’t think any of us can handle you sleeping under there tonight.” Louis smiled at that and threw himself onto the bed, snuggling down into the pillows. 

“Hey that’s my spot Princess.” Harry laughed, shifting Louis a little so allow the Omega to cuddle him instead. Louis hummed happily as he felt his other Alphas join them on the bed, the four of them cuddling together for a couple more hours of blissful sleep. 

***  
When Louis woke up his head was on Edward’s chest and he could feel Harry’s face pressed into his back. He glanced up when he heard the bathroom door opening, seeing Marcel walking out in his shirt and tight black trousers. He winked at Louis, seeing the Omega awake. 

“Go back to sleep Kitten, you had a rough night.” He whispered, reaching over to ruffle Louis’ hair before he picked up his suit jacket. Louis blinked sleepily and frowned a little. 

“Don’t you want me to make your lunch?” He asked, shifting a little. 

“Don’t worry about it Kitten, I can make my own lunch this once. When Eddie wakes up tell him I’ve already phoned him in sick for the day.” Marcel leant down and kissed the top of Louis’ head before he walked out of the room, pausing at the door. “Go back to sleep.” He ordered, his voice firmer. Louis nodded and nuzzled into Edward a little more, closing his eyes. 

***  
The next time Louis woke up Edward’s fingers were tracing through his hair and Harry’s arms were looped round his waist. 

“Good Morning Pup.” Louis smiled and looked up at his eldest Alpha, seeing the sleepy look in his eyes. 

“Marcey said to tell you that he called you in sick.” He yawned, shuffling a little and hearing Harry groan behind him. “Get off me you leech.” Louis giggled, wiggling more and shifting to lean back against the pillows next to a chuckling Edward. He looked down to see Harry pouting and he giggled again, reaching down to tangle his fingers in the Alpha’s curls. Harry moved to lay his head on Louis’ thigh, looking up at his two mates. 

“What are you pouting at Hazza?” Louis teased, booping the Alpha on the nose with another giggle. Harry scrunched up his nose and turned his face into Louis’ thigh. Louis laughed and allowed Edward to pull him into his side, encasing Louis under one of his well-built arms. 

“How you feeling this morning Pup?” Edward asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis’ head. 

“Exhausted.” Louis gave a weak smile which Edward returned. 

“I’m not surprised. Why don’t we go get some breakfast? I can hear Luke struggling with the kettle downstairs.” At that precise moment a string of profanities hit Louis’ ears and he giggled, nodding and allowing Edward to move away. As Louis went to stand Edward scooped the smaller boy up into his arms causing the Omega to pout. 

“I can walk Edward.” He whined, wrapping his arms round the Alpha and nuzzling into his neck nonetheless. 

“I know you can Pup but I enjoy carrying you.” Edward carried the boy down the stairs, Harry following behind and pulling faces at Louis to make him laugh. The brothers would do anything to hear that sound. As they entered the kitchen Louis looked round to see Luke running his hand under the cold tap pouting.

“What did you do?” He laughed, wiggling down from Edward’s hold and walking over to the sink. Luke turned and held out his finger, showing Louis the angry red skin. 

“I was trying to make a cuppa.” He pouted, hissing in pain when Louis took the digit in his gentle fingers. 

“You’re probably going to have a blister but its nothing serious.” He concluded before ushering the Alpha away to the table. “Now move out of my way and I’ll make you some breakfast before you’ve got to leave.” 

“And tea?” Luke asked hopefully, taking Marcel’s usual seat at the table. 

“Yes and tea.” Louis laughed, turning to place the kettle on the hob and then pulling bacon out of the pantry along with a fresh loaf of bread. Within ten minutes Louis had assembled a stack of bacon sandwiches and a pot of tea which he placed carefully on the table. 

“Thank you Princess, this looks delicious.” Harry smiled, reaching over to pour Louis a cup of tea. Louis simply grinned in response, reacting positively to the praise he didn’t receive that often. After being so vulnerable in front of his Alphas last night Louis felt himself being more comfortable around them, especially Edward whom before Louis had found impatient, intimidating and downright rude. 

“It does.” Luke nodded in agreement, picking up his second sandwich and tucking in causing Edward to chuckle. 

“Well you’re definitely an Alpha.” He laughed before motioning for Harry to hand Louis some food. 

“Don’t forget your fruit Princess. Harry reminded, handing Louis one of the sandwiches. Louis rolled his eyes but nodded, walking into the pantry and grabbing an apple and an orange. Harry attracted the Omega’s attention as he sat down again and raised an eyebrow. “Attitude.” He warned and Louis nodded, ducking his head a little. 

“Yes Hazza, sorry.” Louis apologised and he began to peel the orange. He felt his stomach sinking a little at disappointing his Alpha. 

“Hey.” Harry reached over and tilted Louis’ head up to look at him. “You’re okay, I was just reminding you yeh? Nothing to be upset about Princess.” Harry’s thumb brushed over Louis’ cheek and Louis leaned into his touch a little, nodding. Their bubble was broken by Luke awkwardly clearing his throat. 

“As cute as this shit is I best be off. Thanks again for having me.” He smiled round at Louis and his Alphas as Edward waved off his thanks. 

“No need to thank us, you’re welcome anytime as long as you don’t start leading our Louis astray.” Edward joked, standing up to shake Luke’s hand. Once the Alphas had said their goodbyes Louis jumped up and pulled Louis into a quick hug, knowing that his mates wouldn’t like it if he lingered too long. 

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday then Lukey.” Louis grinned, walking the Alpha to the door. 

“That you will LouBear.” Luke grinned, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair. Louis laughed and batted his hand away before watching as Luke walked off to his car and waved him away. Louis shut the door, walking back into the kitchen to see his Alphas clearing away the plates and cups. 

“I can do that.” Louis frowned a little, confused. 

“Well today we’re doing it.” Harry concluded, beginning to wash up while Edward wiped down the table. “Why don’t you go get comfy Princess?” Louis hesitated before nodding, walking into the living room and winding himself into a blanket. He sat quietly, looking round the room at the books and random pieces of artwork adorning the walls. Louis squeaked in surprise as he was picked up, Edward swaddling him in his blanket and then sitting back down with the Omega on his lap. 

“What would you like to do today Princess? You’ve got our attention all day.” Harry asked, sitting down beside his brother and tucking his feet up, reaching out to stroke Louis’ hair back. 

“Can we watch a film?” Louis asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up at the thought of having his Alphas’ attention all day. Harry smiled and nodded.

“Of course we can.” He sent Louis off to pick one while Harry himself went to raid the cupboards for snacks and treats. When he walked back in he saw that Louis had picked his film and was snuggled into Edward’s side waiting for Harry to return. Harry chucked Edward the onion ring crisps and settled down on the other side of his Omega with the rest of the snacks. Louis immediately grabbed the chocolate chip cookies and grinned, thanking Harry. 

“The cupboards looked a little bare Eddie, we should probably go shopping today.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head after speaking, opening his own bag of crisps. Edward nodded in response, all of them turning to watch the film Louis had picked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> So here's another update for you, things are starting to heat up a little so I hope you enjoy! (If you are offended by anything sexual then please be careful as there are some not-so-pg scenes here although we haven't yet got to the interesting bits yet ;) )
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Mrs_Potter_2000

Louis shifted, hearing Harry groan next to him as he did so. 

“Stay still.” The Alpha groaned, snaking his arm tighter around the smaller boy.   
“Shut up.” Edward mumbled, pulling Louis closer to his body. 

“Guys…I can’t breathe…” Louis protested, shifting again and trying to move away from the both of the Alphas. The two brothers cracked open their eyes and frowned, seeing Louis sandwiched between them as the two of them slept. Harry groaned again, releasing Louis and shifting back, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

“How long were we asleep for Princess?” He asked, looking over at Louis. 

“About two hours, if you still want to go shopping then we should probably leave soon.” Louis replied, pushing Edward away as the Alpha reached up to his mouth to shut him up. “Edward you need to wake up!” Edward grumbled and sat up, glaring at the Omega. 

“He’s right Eddie, unless you want a salad for dinner we’d better get moving.” Harry reasoned, sitting up himself and reaching over to ruffle Louis’ hair. Edward nodded, standing and stretching before he reached down to pick up the remote for the T.V and turning it off. 

“No more of that Pup, it’ll rot your brain.” He said as he placed it on the top of the T.V – where Louis couldn’t reach. Louis pouted but let Edward pick him up, carrying the smaller boy up to their room. The three mates got dressed, Louis being handed one of Harry’s shirts to wear. 

“What was the point in you guys buying me so many new clothes if I never get to wear them?” He laughed, pulling the oversized shirt over his head. Edward shrugged and got dressed quietly, leaving Harry and Louis to exchange a look behind his back. Once they were all dressed they made their way down to the same massive black truck that they had on the day they got matched with Louis. Louis couldn’t help the shaky breath he let out as he calmed himself, reminding himself that the Alphas were different now and the events of that day weren’t going to be repeated. Harry helped him into the back of the truck before joining his brother in the front of it. 

Louis sat quietly, watching out the window as the landscape passed somewhat rapidly. It took the three mates about an hour to reach the supermarket by which point Louis was losing his mind from boredom.   
“Finally!” He cheered, opening the door and jumping out as soon as they were parked. 

“Louis!” Edward scolded, grabbing hold of Louis’ arm. “You don’t get out of the truck without permission.” Louis simply bit his lip and nodded, knowing that Edward was in a strange mood and not wanting to provoke him in public. 

“Sorry Edward.” He whispered, seeing the Alpha raise an eyebrow. Edward nodded, shutting the truck up and grasping Louis’ hand rather than his arm to lead the way into the supermarket. The Alphas grabbed a trolley each and Edward told Louis that he had to be holding onto one of the trollies at all times, causing the Omega to frown. 

“I’m not a child Edward.” He crossed his arms and looked up at Edward, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

“Well you look like one.” Edward bit back, grasping Louis’ arm tightly and yanking him to the trolley. He placed the Omega’s hand on the trolley. “Keep hold of it or I’ll leash you to it, understand?” 

“Yes Edward.” Louis nodded, risking a glance over to Harry to see the Alpha with a blank facial expression. Louis ducked his head instead and walked along beside Edward into the supermarket. Louis stayed quiet, keeping his head down and only making comments when one of the Alphas asked his opinion. As they reached the end of an aisle Louis transferred his grip onto Harry’s trolley, walking next to the Alpha. 

“You okay Princess?” Harry asked, pulling the smaller boy round the trolley gently so that Louis could walk along under his arm. Louis nodded in response and Harry tutted a little, stopping and reaching out to tilt Louis’ head up. “Words please.” 

“Yes I’m o-okay Hazza.” Louis spoke, his words catching in his throat a little. Harry frowned a little but nodded, kissing the top of his head. 

“Come on then Princess, Eddie’s gone to stock up on tinned stuff and we’re going down here.” Louis blushed when he saw that they were heading down the Omega health isle. This particular aisle stocked everything an Omega could possibly need from slick pads to vitamins to hormone suppressants to dildos. He stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head. 

“Hazza I don’t need anything.” He tried to back out, thinking that this was the last place he wanted to be with a temperamental Alpha. 

“Princess we can all smell your hormone levels shifting. You’re getting ready for your first heat.” Louis’ eyes went wide and he ducked out from under Harry’s arm. 

“Hazza I can’t. I can’t have pups, not yet.” Louis could feel the tears building in his eyes and his lip began to wobble as he looked up at the youngest triplet. 

“Princess come here.” Harry requested gently, holding out his arms. Louis hesitated and Harry sighed. “You don’t want Eddie to come round the corner to see you not holding on now do you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Louis shook his head and stepped closer to Harry, allowing the Alpha to wipe away the stray tear that had trickled down his cheek. “We came to get you slick pads and scent disguisers. That way you can go through your heat without us being uncontrollable around you.” Harry explained, crouching down a little so that he and Louis were eyelevel. “Princess, we’re not going to force you into that. We’re going to wait until you’re ready.” 

In that moment of tenderness Louis’ heart melted. He looked into the crystal-clear green orbs of his Alpha and before he knew it he’d leant in to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. The Alpha froze for a second in shock before he pulled away, looking into Louis’ eyes.   
“Lou?” Louis blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor, not knowing what to say. He squeaked in surprise when Harry captured his lips with his own, being gentle but controlling as he coaxed the smaller boy into kissing him back. When the two broke apart Louis blushed bright red and hid his face in Harry’s chest, not quite believing that they’d just shared their first kiss surrounded by dildos. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and the Alpha simply rubbed his back soothingly. 

“You’ve nothing to thank me for Princess, now let’s get what we need and get back to Eddie before he spanks us both.” Harry ruffled Louis’ hair and kissed his forehead before gesturing over to the slick pads. Louis grabbed a couple different sizes before he looked over the different hormone suppressants and pills that disguise an Omega’s scent. He picked the ones he wanted and then a different box caught his eye. It was a pill that would allow him to have sex during his heat without falling pregnant. He threw that into the cart as well and he looked up to see Harry looking over the dildos. Louis blushed and walked up, grasping Harry’s sleeve and tugging gently. 

“We can go now Hazza, I got everything I need.” 

“I want you to pick one Princess, during your heat you’re going to want something up your ass and I don’t think you’re ready for one of us.” He gestured to the dildos and Louis shook his head with wide eyes. 

“That’s embarrassing Hazza.” He whined and the Alpha raised an eyebrow. Louis whined again and turned to the shelf pouting. He looked over them, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. “I don’t know Harry, I’ve never had to buy one before.” He looked at the Alpha hopelessly. “Will you chose for me please?” 

Harry couldn’t help himself when he felt himself harden in his trousers. A combination of sharing his first kiss with Louis and standing in an aisle surrounded by sex toys and the Omega’s god damn pouty lip had him succumbing to his more primal needs. Louis got a whiff of the pheromones Harry was releasing and snapped his head round to lock eyes with the Alpha. 

“Hazza?” He questioned, whimpering a little as Harry’s eyes went dark and narrowed. 

“I’ll pick you one Princess just please go and find Edward.” Harry gritted out, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away in an attempt to control himself. 

“But-” 

“Now Omega.” Harry growled out, his Alpha tone slipping through and causing Louis to squeak, turning on his heel to walk away calmly, trying not to provoke the Alpha into chasing him in any way. 

Once he was out of Harry’s sight Louis took a deep sniff, smelling Edward across the other side of the store. He broke into a run, not knowing how long Harry’s self-control would last. When he caught site of Edward he called out, seeing the Alpha look up in surprise just as he heard Harry calling his name behind him. Edward frowned before seemingly piecing together what was happening and starting towards Louis quickly. Edward pushed Louis behind him as he faced his brother and the small boy clung to the back of Edward’s shirt as he heard the growl rumble from Harry’s chest.   
“Haz calm your ass down.” Edward ordered, taking his brother by the shoulders and shaking him a little harshly. 

“I need him Eddie I need to –” 

“I don’t think you want to say that in front of him Hazza. Now calm down.” Louis blocked out the rest of the conversation, not wanting to know anything that was running through Harry’s mind right now. 

“Baby? Louis baby come here.” Harry coaxed Louis out of Edward’s back and pulled him into his chest. “I’m sorry chicken, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He cooed, picking the small boy up and setting him on his hip. 

“It’s okay.” Louis mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck. 

“Come on Princess, lets get finished and go home.” Harry placed Louis in the kiddie seat in the front of it and Louis pouted.   
“It’s not even fair I can fit in this thing let alone that you actually put me in it.” He grumbled but Harry just ruffled his hair and pushed the trolley, following behind Edward as they made their way to grab the last few items and then to the checkout. Louis nearly fainted when he heard the total of their shopping but the Alphas didn’t bat an eyelid, Edward producing a wad of cash and counting out what was needed. He then loaded the last of the bags into his cart and led the way to the truck. The two brothers wouldn’t let Louis lift a finger to help load them load up the truck and instead left him strapped into the shopping cart – much to his distress. 

“Harry let me out or I swear to God I’ll only feed you veggies for a week.” Louis threatened and he saw Harry straighten up before looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Princess be quiet or I swear to God I’ll spank you over my knee in the middle of this car park.” Harry retorted in a casual tone before turning back to continue loading the car. Louis made a noise of protest but otherwise didn’t say anything, crossing his arms and pouting.   
“Awh, look at our grumpy little Princess.” Harry cooed, reaching over to boop Louis’ nose. Louis just grumbled to himself and waited for Harry to lift him out. The Alpha did so eventually, picking Louis up and putting him in the back of the truck. A few moments later they were all in the truck and Edward was pulling out of the space and Louis tucked his feet up under him, ready for a mind-numbing drive back to the cabin. Just then Louis heard his stomach growl and he blushed, seeing Harry look back and smile at him. 

“You hungry Princess? He asked, giggling a little. Louis nodded his head and bit his lip as his stomach rumbled again. This time both of the Alphas laughed and Edward pulled off the road and into a service station. 

“We can grab a bite to eat here quickly, we don’t want too much though or we’ll spoil our appetite.” Edward spoke as he pulled the truck into a space, ushering his mates out and locking the vehicle behind them. Edward’s arm came to rest over Louis’ shoulder, making his claim clear to anyone who was passing. Harry walked the other side of Louis and looped his arm round Louis’ waist, making the small boy feel completely dwarfed by his Alphas. 

A few minutes later the three of them had placed their orders and Louis was shocked to hear what the Alphas deemed as a snack. Both of them had several burgers, large fries and a drink while Louis opted for an ice cream and a small portion of fries. Once they had their food the three made their way back to the truck, multiple paper bags filled with their takeaway. They sat in the truck together, digging into the food. 

“Nowhere near as good as what you would make Princess.” Harry complained, pouting as he scrunched up the last wrapper and threw it into one of the paper bags before he sipped on his drink. Louis just shook his head and laughed a little. 

“I thought you guys were only going for a snack.” He commented as Edward backed the truck out of the parking space. 

“We did.” Harry looked back at him and frowned slightly, sipping his drink thoughtfully. 

“Just remember Pup that we’re Alphas. We can eat three times the amount you can and still have room for dessert.” Edward commented, having otherwise been silent. Harry laughed a little at Louis’ shocked face. 

“I’ll start making bigger portions then.” Louis chuckled. 

“Come here Princess.” Harry patted his lap and this time it was Louis’ turn to frown.   
“What do you mean?” He asked, leaning forward in his seat a little. 

“Come sit up front.” Harry motioned for Louis to move and the Omega did so hesitantly. He undid his seatbelt and carefully clambered into the front, perching on Harry’s lap tentatively until Harry tugged him back into him. 

“Is this safe?” Louis squeaked a little as Harry shifted him. 

“Of course Princess, just don’t distract Eddie and we’ll all be fine.” Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of Louis’ head. To say the journey home was as boring as the last would be a total lie though it certainly wasn’t as relaxing as Louis had hoped it would be. He spent the entire time being teased and picked on by the two Alphas and being felt up sneakily by Harry resulting in the latter receiving an elbow to the stomach. By the time the three of them got home Marcel was already there waiting for them. He smiled and greeted his mates, pulling each of them into a separate hug and giving them a kiss.   
“Had a good day?” He asked, grabbing several of the shopping bags and leading his brothers into the cabin. Again Louis wasn’t allowed to help, he simply watched as the Alphas hauled in the shopping bags and placed them down in the kitchen. Harry then turned to Louis and picked him up, making the smaller boy squeal. Harry put him down on the counter and kissed his cheek. 

“Now Princess, I’m going to help you put the shopping away while the others go for a run. Then we can make dinner together and you can sit down with your homework. How does that sound?” Harry asked, running his fingers through Louis’ hair gently. Louis pouted before he answered. 

“I want to go for a run too.” Louis had relished in the chance to let his wolf free in the forest the other day and he longed for the chance to do it again. 

“We can go for a run some other time Princess, you’ve got more important things to worry about right now.” Harry spoke, his tone telling Louis that what he was saying was final. Louis sighed and nodded, watching as the elder two Alphas waved goodbye and walked out the door. 

“I wanted to go Hazza.” Louis whined, watching as the Alpha lugged the shopping bags onto the side. 

“Tough Princess, now help me put this shopping away.” Louis grumbled to himself and jumped down, grabbing a bag and starting to put everything away. 

Once they were finished Louis looked over the food in the fridge and then turned to Harry. 

“How do you fancy a chili?” Harry nodded in response, looking up from his phone.   
“Sure thing Princess, need any help?” Louis shook his head in response, pulling out two big packets of mincemeat, some veggies, onions and spices. Within half an hour the omega had a chili simmering away on the stovetop and nachos in the oven. 

“Can you set the table please Hazza?” Louis asked, stirring the chili and checking the rice. “And if you could call the others back that would be great.” Harry did as the smaller boy asked, setting out the cutlery before he opened the back door. 

“Where are you going?” Louis asked, frowning. Harry chuckled. 

“You don’t think they take their phones with you do you? The only way to get hold of them on a run is to howl.” Harry ushered Louis out the door and stood in the back garden. Louis watched as his Alpha psyched himself out, his eyes closed in concentration. When they cracked open Louis saw Harry’s eyes glowing bright green before an enormous howl pulsated from Harry, carrying out over the surrounding forest. It was only a moment before there were two responding howls and then even Louis could hear his Alphas moving towards them. Harry smiled over at Louis and the omega returned the gesture, moving back towards the cabin. 

***

Louis looked round the table at his Alphas and tucked his feet up onto the chair. His mates were all digging into the food he had prepared, exclaiming at how amazing it was. After a few moments Harry looked over at Louis. 

“You alright love? Don’t you want anything to eat?” Louis shook his head and pulled his mug of tea closer to him, resting his palms against the warm surface of the cup. He felt as though he had a fever coming and his stomach was turning over and over. Louis felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he shivered, a fire opening up in his chest. He felt his skin gradually begin to tighten and throb until Louis couldn’t take it anymore and he shot to his feet, letting out a small whimper. When he looked up the Alphas all had their eyes locked onto him. He watched as Harry and Edward both took deep breaths, drinking in the scent of their Omega coming into his first heat. Louis watched as they both clenched their fists, their nails digging into the table and forcing it to start splintering. Marcel shot to his feet, stalking towards Louis and grasping his arm, pulling him harshly out of the room while the other two turned away, closing their eyes and holding their breath to prevent themselves from pouncing on the smaller boy. 

“Where are your pills?” He demanded, dragging the boy further down the hall. 

“My what?” 

“Your pills Louis. The ones you bought today with Harry.”   
“Upstairs.” 

“Go get them and take one, stay up there until I call you down understand?” Marcel gripped Louis’ chin and tilted his head up, forcing the smaller boy to look him in the eye. “Run yourself a cold bath and lay in it, it will help make you more comfortable. But for the love of God make sure you take a pill or else we won’t be able to control ourselves much longer.” Louis nodded frantically before turning and hurrying up the stairs, his skin tightening to the point where it felt like he was about to explode. Louis did as he was told, closing the door to the bathroom and turning the taps on full, beginning to fill up the bath as he scrambled to the medicine cupboard and grabbing the box he needed. Louis skimmed the instructions before opening them and taking two, gulping a mouthful of water straight from the tap to wash it down with. 

Once the bath was full Louis lowered himself into the freezing water, gasping in shock at the temperature. His gasp was followed by a quiet moan, relief flooding his body as he was instantly cooled. Louis sunk down and submerged his head under the water, loving the feeling of being completely immersed in the icy bath. The relief didn’t last long however as the a burning sensation began building in his stomach, his body letting him know that it was getting hungry for a knot. Louis whimpered a little, feeling desire beginning to make itself known as slick began to leak out of his hole. 

“Princess?” Louis looked up to see Harry stood at the door and his mouth watered seeing the Alpha stood there, towering over him. Louis took this moment to really appreciate the Alpha’s looks. Harry was sporting a chunky grey knitted jumper that hugged his body and tight black skinny jeans. Although Harry looked amazing Louis could detect an underlying scent which he recognised as Marcel’s and he concluded that the jumper was most definitely Marcel’s. Dragging his gaze upwards Louis’ eyes fell onto the sharp jawline and his bright, clear skin. Harry’s eyes were a blazing emerald green, alive with lust and curiosity. 

“Y-Yeah?” Louis chocked out after a moment, realising that it took him a moment too long to respond. Harry smirked and looked down at Louis, taking in the sight of his Omega stretched out in the cold water. 

“We can’t smell you anymore Lou, you’re safe to come out for a bit I think. Eddie said that your heat should only last a couple of hours because it’s your first one and you haven’t been mated yet.” Louis nodded and slowly rose out of the water, keeping his eyes averted from his Alpha as Harry held out a large towel for him and swaddled him in it. Harry’s arms wrapped round Louis tightly, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck. 

“Am I allowed to come downstairs?” He asked nervously, turning round in Harry’s arms and tucking his head under Harry’s chin. 

“Of course Princess. But once you feel the next wave of your heat coming on you must come up here again okay? I brought up your supplies, they’re in the bedroom.” Louis blushed and nodded, following Harry into the bedroom. Harry pulled out a pair of his boxers and one of Edward’s shirts, passing them to Louis along with a slick pad. “Go get changed, I’ll wait here.” Harry perched on the bed and Louis walked back into the bathroom, quickly drying himself and pulling on the clothes Harry had handed him. When he walked out again Harry was holding Louis’ blanket from under their bed. When he held it out to the smaller boy Louis rejected it, pulling the blanket off the triplet’s bed instead because it smelt so much better. 

He heard Harry chuckle behind him and he wound it round himself before leading the way down the stairs. He paused in the doorway of the living room and looked over at the two triplets. They both looked back at him and smiled, Edward lifting his arm up. Louis smiled happily and hurried over to tuck himself under Edward’s arm, nuzzling into his chest. Harry sat himself down on the other side of Louis, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

“You alright there pup?” Edward asked, stroking the top of Louis’ head with his other hand. Louis nodded and tried to ignore the increasingly persistent burning in his stomach as he got comfy. It wasn’t long though before it became too much to bare and Louis whined, pushing off the blanket and clutching his tummy. 

It was agony. There was no denying that. 

Louis felt like his insides were being torn out and the only thing he could think of that would satisfy the constant raging pain was his Alphas. He felt slick begin to slide down his leg and he whined again. He heard Edward sniff beside him before he was yanked to his feet and hurried frantically up the stairs to the bedroom. Louis was placed on the bed beside a bottle of water, a breakfast bar, a bottle of lube and the dildo he and Harry had bought earlier that day. Louis whimpered when he saw the dildo, knowing that he wanted to be filled up but wanting something more than plastic. When he turned to look up at his Alphas he saw the room empty and the door shut. 

Louis tried to stand so that he could explain to the Alphas that he needed them but his legs gave way, his muscles too shaky to hold him up. He ended up on the floor and with another whine Louis grabbed the dildo and rode out his heat on his own. 

***

When Louis came to he was sticky. He blinked and looked around in the dim light and saw that the floor around him and himself was coated in a shiny sticky layer of his slick. He groaned and hauled himself up onto shaky legs, directing himself to the bathroom, he nearly tripped over the dildo that was lying on the floor but he managed to make it to the shower without landing on his face and he turned it on as hot as it would go before climbing in. He realised that he was too shaky on his feet to stand under the scalding and then sank down to sit in the bottom of the tub, the steaming water cascading over him. 

He stayed there for a few moments, relishing in the feel of the water running over him before he started washing the slick and sweat off him. It wasn’t long before he felt a tugging in his stomach, urging him towards his Alphas. The longer Louis sat in the shower the more persistent the tug became until he couldn’t bare it anymore. Louis clambered out of the shower, hastily switching the water off before he made his way into the bedroom. He rummaged in a draw and pulled out one of Edward’s large jumpers out. He tugged on a pair of panties and made his way over to the door. He shakily walked down the stairs and paused at the entrance to the living room. The Alphas all looked like they were in pain, Harry was sat with his face hidden in Edward’s chest. Edward’s fists were clenched, one resting on Harry’s back and the other on his own thigh. Marcel was sat reading but the pages threatened to tear with how firmly he gripped them. Their eyes both snapped to Louis when he shifted his feet, looking at each other before Edward scowled. He released his fists and lifted his hand from Harry’s back. It became clear to Louis then that Edward had been holding him down as Harry sat up, flexing his back before he turned to Louis with a hard look on his face. 

“I see you’ve finished being a useless Omega. Make sure you’ve cleaned up after yourself and then go and make us a cup of tea.” Edward spat, looking Louis up and down. Louis felt his stomach sink and he curled in on himself slightly, his shoulders hunching over. “And get out of my clothes.”

“Did I upset you Edward?” Louis clasped his hands in front of him and wrung them worriedly. He was exhausted and emotionally strung and all he wanted was a hug. Edward fixed him with a glare and Louis squeaked, turning on his heel to hurry back up the stairs. Louis spent about an hour scrubbing the floor of the bedroom and changing the sheets before putting away everything he used in his haze and got changed into a pair of his joggers a a t-shirt. 

He gave the room another once round before he walked back downstairs to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He made the tea quietly and placed it all on a tray with a plate of biscuits. Louis walked hesitantly into the living room and placed the tray down before passing a cup to each of the Alphas. Louis hesitated for a moment and looked between the Alphas. When none of them offered him their lap for a cuddle or their attention Louis felt his heart start to break. Just when things were looking up for him and the triplets and they just had to do a 180 on him. 

“I’m just going to go to bed then.” He mumbled, throwing one more hopeful glance around the room and getting nothing in return. “Goodnight.” Louis quietly turned away but was stopped once he got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Come here Omega.” Louis flinched at Edward’s harsh tone and he hurried over to the Alpha, stopping beside him and fiddling with his fingers. 

“You’re coming to work with me in the morning, I’m not letting you out of my sight until you’re mated.” Louis nodded in response. 

“Anything else?” He asked, shuffling his feet nervously. He glanced round between his Alphas, his stomach turning over in knots and making him feel sick. He thought he saw a note of sympathy in Marcel’s eyes and Louis turned to him properly, his blue orbs seeking just the smallest amount of comfort. 

“Calm down, we can smell your nerves from across the room.” Marcel spoke, his eyes trailing up and down Louis’ body before he turned back to his book. “But other than that we’re fine, go to bed.” Louis felt his stomach sink further and he ducked his head. 

“Yes Sir.” He replied before turning away and making his way up to their room and winding himself into the fresh blankets, trying to find a hint of their scent to comfort him. 

***

Louis was pulled from his slumber by the sound of the Alphas coming into the room. He lay still, listening to them. 

“I know you’re awake Omega, get your ass into your own bed.” Edward commanded. Louis sat up blearily, blinking at the Alphas sleepily. 

“C-can’t I stay here?” He asked, pulling his knees to his chest and watching the Alphas get dressed. At Edward’s hard look Louis ducked his head before climbing off the bed and into his cage. He got comfy and wound himself into a blanket, trying to compensate for the warmth he was missing from the triplets. He jumped a little as he heard a bolt slide and he realised with a jolt that someone had locked him in. Louis couldn’t help the silent tears that slid down his face as he tried to sleep, tucking his nose into his blanket. 

***

Louis woke up the next morning to the sound of the bolt on his cage being slid open. He has a cold feeling in his chest when he remembered how mean and dismissive the Alphas had been the night before and he reluctantly crawled over, slinking out and finding himself at Marcel’s feet. 

“Come on Kitten, you’ve got breakfast to make and you need to get ready.” Louis perked up at the pet name, looking up at Marcel hopefully but he was disappointed when Marcel then turned away, walking into the bathroom to shower. Louis did as he was told, for once he dressed in his own clothes - black skinny jeans and a relatively smart button-up - and although Louis complained frequently about wearing the triplet’s clothes, he definitely missed their lingering scent. He made his way out of the room without even sparing a glance towards the bed where he knew his two remaining Alphas were watching him and down the stairs into the kitchen. 

Louis set about making a fruit salad for breakfast and plain sandwiches for the Alpha’s lunch. Louis decided that he was going to follow the rules and commands of the Alphas but only to the bare minimum. He was going to be obedient and demure but he was going to do it on his own terms. When the Alphas came down Louis was just setting a pot of tea and a pot of coffee on the table. 

“What is this Omega?” Edward demanded, sitting down and glaring over at Louis. 

“It’s breakfast.” Louis responded, taking a sip of his tea. He felt the annoyance of the Alphas through his bond but they didn’t say anything. Everyone ate other than Louis. The one thing he didn’t want to do was ask for permission to eat. But then that meant that he couldn’t eat at all. Louis opted for the latter. 

Once the Alphas were finished eating Louis cleared the table without being asked and finished packing the Alpha’s lunches into paper bags for them. Marcel was the first to leave, walking round the table to kiss his brothers first before he walked over to Louis. Louis held out one of the bags, watching Marcel carefully as the Alpha approached. 

“Be good today Kitten.” Marcel leant in and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead before he took the bag and walked away. Louis watched him go, wishing that he could be walking out with him and off to school. 

Louis watched the door shut behind Marcel and he ducked his head before he turned to look at the other two. 

“What time are we leaving Edward?” He asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously. 

“Soon.” Edward regarded Louis with a penetrating stare before he looked away, disregarding Louis as the Alpha finished his mug of coffee before speaking. “Do the dishes before we leave, I’m going to get dressed.” With that Edward slammed his mug down onto the table and walked out, brushing past Louis without another word. Louis held back the whimper that wanted to escape and he turned his glossy blue eyes to the youngest triplet. 

“Hazza?” He questioned, moving forward hesitantly to pick up the cup Edward had left on the table. 

“Yes Omega?” 

“Why are you all so mad at me?” Louis whispered, ducking his head again as he moved back over to the sink. He heard Harry sigh heavily and get up, making he way over to the smaller boy. 

“We’re not mad at you Lou. I just don’t think you know how much you’re asking of us at the minute.” Louis frowned and looked up at the Alpha. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We’re going against everything we’ve ever been taught about Omegas and how we should treat them. We’re going against our biological instinct to keep you happy.” When Louis’ frown deepened Harry sighed again, rubbing his eyes before he explained. “Princess we want to breed you. We want to fuck you until you’re full of our seed and our pups. Hearing you during your heat yesterday was torture and we could barely control ourselves after. Even now the urge to—” Harry cut himself off and gritted his teeth, turning away. Louis had turned a continuous shade of red throughout Harry’s explanation and he nodded, turning away. Louis heard Edward moving around upstairs and he hurried to do the dishes. It didn’t take him long and as Edward reached the bottom of the stairs Louis met him there, their lunch in one hand and his schoolbag in the other. 

“What do you have that for?” Edward questioned, motioning to Louis’ schoolbag. “You’re not going to school you stupid Omega. You’re spending the day with me.” Louis did his best not to flinch at the insult the Alpha threw at him and he shouldered the bag nonetheless. 

“I have to get caught up somehow Edward. I thought it might keep me occupied while you’re busy.” Louis explained and Edward nodded before straightening his tie. 

“Hazza we’re leaving!” Edward called and Louis couldn’t help but smile at the loud bang and then the cursing that followed as the lanky fuck most likely hit his head on a cupboard or something. The youngest Alpha appeared in front of them a moment later, his hair tousled and a pout on his lips. Edward flicked Harry’s lips and Louis smiled to himself as Harry whined, leaning up for a kiss from his brother. Edward chuckled to himself and met Harry’s lips. “Behave.” Was all the eldest triplet said before he made his way to the door. Louis reached up on his tiptoes to peck Harry on the cheek before he followed Edward out of the door and to a sleek-looking black car. Louis couldn’t help eye the car up, not having seen it before now. 

“Get in Omega, we haven’t got all day.” Edward rolled his eyes and climbed into his own side, waiting for Louis to do the same and buckle up before he started the car up and pulled away.


End file.
